Closure
by Dream-forger
Summary: Seven months have passed since Russell's execution and the power vacuum caused by his death has split the vampire society. Sookie and Eric's peaceful life is shattered as scheming enemies threaten to break the fragile peace.
1. Chapter 1

_Hullo again folks, this is the sequel that I promised everyone for Retaliation. Now I will warn you all straight away there will be much more violence and many more lemons in this story. There will also be flashbacks._

_Any new readers, I recommend you read Retaliation first so you have an idea about what's going on in this story._

_Finally I wish to send out a special thanks to a very good friend of mine, . She helped me a great deal with refining my plans for Retaliation and has helped out with Closure as well. I also recommend her story Death's Halo, tis a very good story guys. Thanks Jess :D_

_Any way first chapter to Closure...enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Whichever way we look at this, the result is the same." Eric leaned back in his chair, lazily as Isabelle spoke to the gathered sheriffs and monarchs. "Mississippi cannot remain under the rule of Ethan for much longer. Without an established monarch, the Kingdom will fall into chaos, Ethan told us himself, his rule was temporary until we could find another to take Edgington's place." The other monarchs all began talking amongst themselves as Eric turned his eyes to Sophie who was sitting quietly.<p>

Seven months had passed since Russell's trial and execution. Life had been unusually steady, the Fellowship had all but fizzled out since Newlin's arrest and crimes against vampires were at an all time low. Politically, the vampire society was stable with their relations with the humans now secure once again. Also, Sophie-Anne had begun to rule her domain wisely and justly, without resorting to underhanded tactics or means to secure her power and financial support. As a result, Louisiana was now the most powerful of the vampire Kingdoms in America and now, Sophie-Anne had a prestigious claim to Mississippi as Ethan, and by extension the Ancient Pythoness, now openly backed her and her claims to the Mississippi throne.

Eric's life had been consistent as his role as Sheriff did little to negatively impact his relationship with Sookie. They had been able to work around their respective work hours and spend almost every night together. Merlotte had offered a heartfelt apology to Sookie for his actions and she had forgiven him. Though he had told her he was against the idea, she had, reluctantly, started working for Sam again, though was working less hours now since she had began using her telepathy for Eric at Fangtasia.

Their already intense sexual relationship had only grown since the trial and Eric was currently suffering what Pam and Jessica had teasingly dubbed 'Sookie withdrawal." They had not seen each other recently due to vampire politics, and if the bond was anything to go by, Sookie was feeling the effects as much as he was. Eric turned his eyes from his Queen to his progeny and her lover, who were sitting calmly watching the proceedings

Pam and Jessica's relationship had only deepened since they had bonded and they were now living together at Pam's home. They both had some trouble adjusting to their new bond, Pam especially and it had led to a couple of heated arguments. But they had worked through these quite quickly with help from Sookie and Eric. Jessica now had a full time job at Fangtasia as a bar worker and occasional bouncer. Most customers knew better than to mess with either her or Pam.

Jessica was proving herself as a powerful vampire under Ethan's guidance. She had become much stronger, both physically and mentally. Her already uniquely potent glamour had only become stronger with Ethan's training as she could influence more than one person at a time and had even succeeded in glamouring a Were once. Her time spent with Ethan, Selina, Eric and Pam had hardened her and she had grown into her role as a vampire, something Ethan was especially proud of. She had taken quite a bit of inspiration from Pam and become something of the Ice Princess the Fangtasia.

As long as Pam was around, the title of Ice Queen belonged to her. Smirking at the thought, Eric turned his attention back the conversation at hand.

"Then we are at the same impasse we have been for the past few months." Another unknown Sheriff answered, briskly, his voice harsh. "All we need to do is decide who has the greatest claim to the throne." Felipe De Castro, the King of Nevada, pointed out, leaning back and crossing his legs. Out of the monarchs he was one of the oldest, being two hundred years older than Sophie but he was one of the least ambitious and was very content with the territory he had acquired. He didn't really desire Mississippi's throne, he was attending as a courtesy to the other monarchs. In truth, he was simply here to support his ally, Sophie-Anne.

"Well, I say we put the matter to a vote." Peter Threadgill offered. Eric snorted as Bartlette Crowe chuckled.

"And who is in the charge of the voting? You?" The King of Indiana asked incredulously.

"I was not suggesting that."

"Please…" De Castro snorted, earning a glare from the younger king. "You've wanted Mississippi ever since you heard of Edgington's death. But maybe you should focus on your own kingdom before trying to rule another. I hear Arkansas is suffering financially." Threadgill growled at him, standing up.

"I would watch your words if I were you…"

"Watch your own." A tall and muscular man emerged from the shadows behind De Castro's seat. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. He was bald, though this didn't make him unattractive, as he was quite handsome. The most striking feature he possessed however, was his bright purple eyes as he started dangerously at Threadgill. Eric chuckled as Threadgill spluttered.

"John Quinn the Weretiger, glad you could join us." He stated, looking at the Were with respect. Quinn was one of the last Weretigers and was, by all means, the most powerful. He could quite easily kill Threadgill in battle and was considered to be Nevada's trump card due to his great strength and fighting prowess. Originally indebted to De Castro, his debt had since been paid and he was now serving as the Spaniard's personal bodyguard.

"Northman, always a pleasure." Quinn replied, not taking his eyes of Peter. Threadgill sat down, slowly and the tiger relaxed his stance as De Castro gazed calmly at the remaining monarchs and Sheriffs.

"I think we should consider Sophie-Anne for the throne." De Castro offered; there were a couple of murmurs of agreement as Threadgill scoffed.

"Why? Because she was in a fake marriage?" he sneered.

"Because most of us here believe that she has the strongest claim." Crowe retorted. "Not only that, Ethan the current Regent of Mississippi also supports her claim." Sophie's face remained neutral as they argued. "Let us leave the decision to the Ancient Pythoness. For now, Sophie should assume control." He stood up, raising his hand. "All in favour?" Every hand in the room, save Threadgill, rose. "Well, that is unanimous.

"This is foolish!" Threadgill spat.

"It is our verdict." Crowe retorted. "This meeting is adjourned." All monarchs rose and began to depart from the room, Threadgill throwing a hateful scowl at the Louisiana regime. De Castro and Quinn approached Sophie-Anne and Eric, as Pam and Jessica joined them.

"What a pain." De Castro sighed, folding his arms as he watched the other Kings and Queens exit the conference. "I'm not entirely sure what was accomplished here. If Nan had no intention of attending, why did she bother calling for a meeting?" Eric slid his hands into his pockets as Sophie shook her head.

"I don't know. She has withdrawn from the political game for the time being, she only ever makes television appearances these days." She answered. Quinn and Eric looked at each other, both in thought.

"Do you suppose she's simply realised how little power she actually holds since Ethan's re-emerged?" Quinn asked.

"No." All eyes turned to the Viking, who seemed to be thinking. As was his nature, the cunning Eric was already thinking ahead. "She's pulled out of the public's eyes for one reason. She's up to something."

"She knows she can't act with the Authority's permission." Pam stated as the group of them began to exit the room. "And even then, the Authority answer to the Ancient Pythoness and, by extension, Ethan. And neither of them have expressed much admiration for our representative." Nan's actions in Texas regarding Godric had made her quite unpopular with other Sheriffs or vampires in positions of power. Godric had been highly respected as a both powerful vampire and potential king. His demotion and subsequent meeting of the sun had been blamed entirely on Nan. Furthermore, her inability to cover up the political shit storm Russell's televised killing had stirred up had diminished her position even further.

On the other hand, Ethan and Selina were starting to make more public appearances. The interviews with the two oldest living vampires had been some of the highest viewed segments in recent weeks and their honest approach to the questions posed had been quite useful in boosting vampire popularity due to "integrity" they had showed. They also exposed Steve Newlin's insanity and maliciousness, such as the people he was known to shelter and his plans to kidnap Sookie, though she wasn't named. And as such, Flanagan's reputation took a further hit.

"She is pulling away to bide her time." Eric continued as they walked down the corridor. Sophie and De Castro listened intently as Pam, Jessica and Quinn walked silently behind them. "She is up to something, there is no other explanation."

"We should make sure that we are prepared for whatever it is then." De Castro mused, thoughtfully. Sophie nodded to her Sheriff as whilst she pondered on the situation. "You must be careful, my dear." She turned her gaze to the Spaniard who was watching her calmly. "Your place on Mississippi's throne is not yet secure. Until the Ancient Pythoness makes her decision, your rule is temporary." She nodded once.

"I know, Eric and I have prepared for this…"

"Have you now?" She rolled her eyes as Quinn stepped forward, beside De Castro as Threadgill approached. "Pray tell what you are preparing for Sophie-Anne." He drawled, coming to a stop and eyeing the queen with loathing. Neither monarch liked each other, especially since Sophie had rejected Threadgill's marriage proposal to unite their Kingdoms. Humiliated, he had become one of her most vocal opponents. "A take over perhaps?" He enquired, seeking to goad her.

"Threadgill, what do you want now?" Sophie-Anne asked, annoyed. Peter Threadgill was the King of Arkansas and was well known for his extravagant lifestyle and his flamboyance. Underneath all of this, he had great ambition to rule most of the vampire states. However, he lacked both the influence and political power due to his lack of political skill and leadership ability. Other vampires, such as Sandy Sechrest, a lieutenant of De Castro, were considered far more capable than him.

"Well, I would like to know exactly how you think you have any claim on Edgington's kingdom?" Her eyes narrowed at him. She was older than Threadgill, since he only became king of Arkansas due to Ethan not wanting to rule any kingdoms. As a result of a lack of willing older vampires, some of the younger ones had been risen up to the thrones they now occupied. Unlike many of the others however, Sophie-Anne had an experienced and very well respected Sheriff to learn from. Eric, lacking any desire to rule himself, had taken her under his wing and taught her to be a good, fair but firm leader. The Viking, Pam and Jessica moved to flank their queen.

"I was married to the bastard, so I think I have more claim than you do…" Sophie drawled at the king. He growled as she smiled. "Even if the marriage was a sham, I have more of a claim to that kingdom than anyone else who was in that conference."

"The fact you admit the marriage was sham, shows that little claim of yours is invalid." Eric growled.

"Stand down, Threadgill." He ordered. Eric was the oldest vampire in the corridor and thus the authority. "I think you should listen to my queen. You have no business here, the meeting is done." Threadgill glared at him.

"Watch your tongue, Sheriff. I am a King."

"And _I_ am your elder, as is Sophie-Anne. Know your place." The Viking answered, his fangs sliding down, slowly and threateningly.

"She has no claim on Mississippi, her marriage was never recognised by the Authority…"

"But the Ancient Pythoness has recognised it now, and so her claim is the most legitimate." De Castro retorted. He was losing patience with Threadgill's antics, though noted the younger vampire's ambition made him dangerous. "Eric told you once and I will tell you again, stand down."

"Oh and you think that I am afraid of you? Or perhaps you believe I'm afraid of the Viking, his progeny," Pam quirked a brow, her hands flexing, "and the baby vampire she's taken as her pet?" Jessica just gazed at him coldly. "Please…"

"Considering Eric as well as his and her majesties are both older than you," Jessica stated, her gaze icy and her tone emotionless, just as her maker had taught her, "I'm thinking you should be."

"You have so much to learn, little one." Threadgill sneered. She just continued to stare him down. "You are in the presence of your elder and superior, so learn your place you pathetic Southern sow!"

"A sow?" Threadgill froze, his eyes wide and an evil grin spread across Jessica's face as an all too familiar, husky and slightly British tone emerged from the shadows.

From the darkness, the intimidating visage of Ethan emerged, his hands in his pockets. He was dressed in all black, with leather boots, dress trousers, a button up shirt with a tie and long trench coat with black leather gloves to finish the outfit off. His black hair was messily attractive as always and his incredibly handsome visage emanated with a dark and lethal charm along with a dangerous smirk. He was standing sideways on, only his eyes staring in the direction of Threadgill and their emerald depths were glinting dangerously. Jessica was still grinning as her beloved Maker spoke again.

"No wonder you rose to power as quickly as you did, such strong language." Ethan drawled; his eyes still the only things showing he was even paying attention to Peter. "Just over three hundred years and you still believe you're entitled to everything in the vampire world." He scoffed, finally turning to face them fully and making his way forward. "The only reason you were given Arkansas in the first place was because no-one else wanted it."

"The famous Ethan, childe of her lady, the Ancient Pythoness." Threadgill said, his voice shaking. Jessica and Pam smirked at each other. They could smell his fear. Eric's fangs ran back in as he and Sophie-Anne both wore blank and expressionless mask on their face. The king bowed, hand on his chest. "I don't believe we've had the privilege of being introduced. I am Peter Threadgill." Ethan moved forward, hands still in his pockets and eyes still gleaming as he came up to Jessica's right side, just behind her.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr Threadgill." He answered, the sarcasm obvious in his tone. His voice then turned thoroughly frightening. "And now, I think I shall have to say goodbye." Threadgill stepped back as Ethan put his hand on Jessica's shoulder. "What nerve. You dare call my daughter a sow." He grinned evilly as Jessica still gazed at Threadgill, a bright and innocently wicked girlish smile on her face, "I don't think my wife and I can allow you to leave here alive." Threadgill gasped as he felt a presence behind him and he whipped around to take in the peerlessly beautiful form of Selina.

She was gazing at him, menacingly, contrasting her gorgeous and enthralling appearance. Dressed in a tight and seductive purple dress that had a drooping neckline that exposed her cleavage and showing off some of the alluring sweetness of her ample breasts. Her smooth, luscious legs were left bare through the slit on her dress, amplified by the black high heels she was wearing. Her waist length black hair was tied up in a long ponytail and her deep, chocolate brown eyes glowed menacingly as she hissed, the sound both enchanting and threatening.

"You miserable fool." She sneered, her fangs running out. "You have the gall to insult my sweet, little Jessica? I'm afraid I may have to rip your tongue from your mouth…" Peter Threadgill gulped, noticeably. With Russell dead, Selina was now the second oldest vampire in the new world, after Ethan and the Ancient Pythoness. And so, he was currently caught between the two most powerful vampires in the world. He looked around at them both, and Ethan's grin widened to a Cheshire cat grin. His fangs were not down, but the intent was there in his eyes. He wanted Threadgill to pay for insulting his young progeny.

"I suggest you either start talking, or start running." He drawled, lethally. "I will need to build up an appetite." Threadgill spluttered and began stammering.

"I…please, forgive my impotence, I…meant no offence. I merely wished s-she would show proper respect to…her elder…" Selina came up behind him.

"She shows respect to those who deserve it. Clearly, you do not." She sneered at him, growling in warning. "Leave now, fool, before I have your tongue as my new doorstop." Threadgill nodded, bowing quickly before fleeing with his tail between his legs.  
>Jessica giggled, leaning her head on her maker's shoulder as he chuckled dryly.<p>

"Coward." He muttered, before planting a light kiss on Jessica's head. "Hello, Jessica." She grinned up at him as she pulled back.

"Hi." She answered before raising a brow. "If you were here, why weren't you in the conference?" he shrugged, hands back in his pockets

"It was a waste of my time." She giggled again, turning to greet Selina, who placed a kiss on either cheek before looking her over with approval.

"Be that as it may, my lord." He turned to look at De Castro who had folded his arms once more. "Your presence would have been preferable to the childish bickering we had to endure." Sophie nodded in agreement as Quinn snickered.

"Perhaps. But it matters little now, everyone knows my opinion on the matter." He looked at the Queen, who bowed her head. "Sophie should and will be given Mississippi, it is only a matter of time until my Maker makes it so." Sophie looked up at him.

"I'm honoured by your confidence, my lord." He nodded before turning to Eric.

"The house has already been made ready for you." Eric stated before he could speak. "I assumed you would be here as preparation for your trip to my area." Ethan chuckled as Selina walked over and laced her fingers over her husband's shoulder, smirking.

"Always prepared, eh Eric?" she teased. He shrugged, lazily.

"In most situations." She sniggered as Sophie began to walk again, bidding farewell to De Castro and Quinn. Taking time to give a respectful nod to the weretiger Eric was quick to follow as the group headed for the private jet to take them back to Louisiana.

But it was just before they landed, just as the jet descended onto the runway, that chaos ensued

Eric, who had just got off the phone from Sookie, was sitting gazing out of the window as the night sky they were flying through become city lights before he suddenly groaned and fell forward onto the floor where he lay with a dazed and fearful expression. Pam had actually shrieked when he had fallen, Sophie-Anne coming into the cabin to see what was wrong.

"Eric!" Pam was next to him in an instant. Ethan and Selina suddenly appeared as he lay, gazing off to the side eyes wide. He grunted as his childe turned him onto his back as he gazed up at the ceiling.

Everything was hazy, blurred together and he couldn't focus. Even to his vampire ears, their voices were muffled, as if he were being held under water. He tried to re-centre his vision but couldn't as he swallowed nervously. Fear, it had been a long time since he'd felt it.

"Eric." Ethan said to him, soothingly trying to calm him. Even in his bewildered state, he could sense the Viking's fear. "Eric, what's wrong?" Eric turned to look at him, barely seeing him through the haze that was his sight.

To that end, he only spoke one word that summed up, exactly what was wrong.

"Sookie…"

…

Sookie sighed as the final customer finally left Merlotte's and ran her hand through her hair, releasing the ponytail. Shaking her blond mane out, she leant against the bar as Sam smirked at her.

"Tired, chere?" he enquired. She giggled, tiredly trying to ignore the haunting glare of Arlene who was behind her.

"A little bit, yeah." She admitted and he chuckled, draping his clothe over his shoulder.

"Funny, I'd thought you'd be used to these kinda hours." Arlene shot at her, as she went to grab her bags. "You know, since you spend so much time with those bloodsuckers and all." Sookie glared at her, Sam's hand moving to her shoulder to keep her calm. The telepath's eyes glowed a little before dying down.

"You wanna say something Arlene, just say it." Sookie shot back with a snarl. "I don't know who you think you are, but my life and how I decide to live it is none of your fucking business." The older woman gaped at her as Sam chuckled.

"That's what I mean, right there!" she retorted. "The Sookie I remember would never use that kinda language. And she would never date a fanger." Sookie laughed, haughtily.

"The Sookie you remember, is gone. This is a new Sookie and as far I'm concerned, I'm done with this conversation, so you keep your nose outta my personal life." Arlene made a noise like a farm animal and stormed off out of the bar. Sam sighed at this as Sookie gazed at him apologetically.

"Don't apologise, it's fine, chere." He offered with a smile. Their friendship had completely mended over the past few months and Sam was now dating another shifter. He had once again become the understanding ear after a hard time and he no longer made any comments about her relationship with Eric. In fact, the two had something of a mutual respect for each other; due to the fact they both cared for Sookie. "In truth, Arlene has been pushing my buttons too with her anti-supe bullshit." She giggled.

"What happened to her, Sam?" She asked, quietly. "She was never this hateful before."

"I dunno, Sookie. I really don't…Arlene has been easily influenced by others." He told her. Arlene had been meeting with Fellowship sympathisers and, rather easily, had been taken in by their views and opinions. She had become especially vocal and abusive towards Sookie and Tara due to their past and, in Sookie's case, current relationships with vampires. "Don't let her get to you."

"She's pretty hard to ignore…" Sam laughed as he moved to start closing up the bar. "Am I alright to go home?" She asked. He nodded, waving her off.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few days, chere." She smiled and moved over to kiss him on the cheek before heading to the office to grab her purse. As she entered the office, she heard it vibrating in her bag. Quickly hurrying to it, she pulled out and smiled at the caller Id.

Eric. She flipped it open with a grin.

"Hey, Eric."

"_Hello, my lover."_ She couldn't help but swoon just a little at his pet name. It was something reserved only for her and she knew it. _"How was your evening?"_

"Stressful but not because it was busy." She answered, honestly. She sighed. "Just had to deal with small-minded folk again."

"_Arlene?"_ it was almost as if he could hear her nod over the phone and he sighed. _"I'm sorry about this, Sookie."_

"It's not your fault, baby." She replied. "It's just a shame she's so resentful of something she doesn't even understand." He chuckled, humourlessly over the phone.

"_Humans instinctively fear that which they do not understand. As unfortunate as it is, it is just their nature." _She smiled, sadly. Trust Eric to provide such a deep explanation. _"Don't let it bother you, lover."_

"I'll try." She answered. "Are you coming over tomorrow night?" she asked. She heard him sigh and felt his regret over the bond.

"_I'm sorry, min älskare but I won't be able to. I need to meet with Sophie-Anne about her plans for Mississippi."_ Sookie bit her lip, upset at the news, but knowing there was little they could do about it. Eric's responsibilities as Sheriff meant he couldn't always drop everything for her. She understood that, but they could usually meet every night anyway, even if only for a couple of hours. However, due the controversy surrounding Mississippi, they had not seen each other in a week. And both of them were feeling it.

They were very active, sexually. And the time apart was lonely, in every sense. They missed each other terribly.

"A week, Eric." She whined.

"_Jag är ledsen, min käraste." (I'm sorry, my dearest one.) _He answered in Swedish. She smiled, biting her lip. She loved when he slipped into Swedish, because it meant she could as well, it made those dirty phone calls at work much easier.

"Du har några allvarliga att göra upp att göra." _(You've got some serious making up to do.)_ She could have sworn she heard him groan as she spoke and she giggled, biting her lip again a little more when she felt his lust through the bond.

"_Reta mig inte, __älskare." (Don't tease me, lover.) _

"Wouldn't dream of it." She replied. "But I'll see you soon, right?"

"_Of course, I'll be able to see you Friday."_ He answered. _"I've made sure to keep the weekend free for us, lover."_ She grinned, giddily. Three days of Eric, all to herself. She could already imagine what they'd be doing.

"Until Friday, then?" She said.

"_Until Friday."_ Eric responded. _"__Jag älskar dig." (I love you)_

"Jag älskar dig också." _(I love you too)_ She replied. They hung up the phone and she sighed, happily. She placed her phone back in her purse, slinging it over her shoulder and began to leave the bar.

"I'll see you next week, Sam!" She called out to her boss, who was heading for his car to go to his girlfriend's house. He waved to her with a smile.

"Will do, Chere." He replied, before getting into his car. She watched as he started it up and drove out of the car park. She smiled, heading over to her own car and reaching to get her keys. She paused, just outside her car door, grumbling to herself as she dug through her bag.

She was so distracted she didn't hear their approach.

Sookie could only gasp once before she was seized by her hair and slammed head first into the car door and darkness consumed her.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been out; all she could tell was that she lying on her side, next to her car. Not that it mattered, she could barely see, her vision was extremely hazy. Everything was blurred together, though she could make out five pairs of legs, all male. She was also aware that her right side was feeling rather tight, like her ribs were badly injured.

Sookie couldn't focus on her telepathy enough to read their thoughts, nor could she reach into her bond with Eric and call to him. It was so strange, she couldn't focus on anything, her body just wasn't obeying her. She could hear muffled voices above her, barely able to make them out.

"You went too far." This first voice was panicked and angry. "You were supposed to knock her out, not attack her whilst she was unconscious."

"Would you shut up? Who cares what condition the bitch is in as long as we get paid?" a second voice responded in a growl. "It's not like it matters anyway. Look at her, she's just a waitress."

"She's more than that, he said so himself." The panicked voice replied. "Are you gonna argue with a damn vampire?"

"They lie, they all lie. I'm here for the fucking money." Then there was a pause before she saw two blurry feet in front of her. "Or…maybe I'm gonna get my money's worth. She's a fucking pistol."

"You idiot!" She heard the sounds of a scuffle and then a yell as a body fell to the floor. "You don't get it, if you even think about it, we're dead."

"Come on, she's not even conscious." Sookie couldn't resist as she was rolled onto her back. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

"You're insane!" a third voice called out at the growler. Sookie became aware of hands at the button of her shorts. She couldn't do anything however; she could barely tell it was happening. With a yank, the button popped off and her zipper was ripped open. She tried to force her body to move, but was far too disorientated from the blow to the head. The shorts were torn from her and she felt the cool air on her bare legs.

"Holy shit," she felt fingers touching the elastic of her white lace boyshort panties and heard a lust filled groan. "Damn, that vampire must love being inside this." There was a gust of wind and someone gasped.

"Shit, come on, let's go now."

"Calm down, just a quick one to ease my tension." She heard the telltale signs of another zipper being pulled down. The wind blew again and the other voices all sounded worried as they began talking at once.

"All right everyone calm down!" A very brisk and short voice joined the other three she'd heard. "Don't just stay there, pick her up and let's get outta here!"

"Screw that!" her would be attacker shot back, his hands spreading her legs. She was still far too woozy to fight back; she couldn't focus her energy into something lethal. "I'm gonna fuck this bitch if it's the last thing I do." As he spoke, the man pulled himself free of his jeans and reached for her panties.

Sookie knew she needed to fight back and tried to overcome the dopiness she was feeling.

But it turned out…she didn't need to.

The gust of wind sounded again, right above her this time and it was followed by a howling scream. What she couldn't see was what happened to her attacker.

Before he could think to pull off Sookie's underwear, something had attacked him. Blooded spurted from his groin as his manhood was suddenly severed right from his body. He began screaming as his blood sprayed over his hands as he tried to fight it back. His comrades all made noises of acute fear. The wind was moving around them as he continued to scream in agony, staring at the mangled remains of his manhood.

"You should have listened to your friends." A husky, male, British voice told him from the shadows around them. "Turns out, it really was the last thing you are ever going to do." With another sharp howl of wind and the flapping sounds of a trench coat on the breeze, the would-be rapist's throat was carved open and his life force was sent spraying over the ground as he fell backwards bleeding to death. His companions all took a step back as they met the lethal emerald gaze of Ethan.

Selina appeared next to Sookie and lift her head into her lap. She turned her gaze towards the trees frowning. There was someone watching, but…why hadn't they stepped in before she and Ethan arrived. Shaking her head, Selina looked back down at the telepath.

"Sookie?" She whispered, tenderly, brushing Sookie's hair. The telepath murmured slightly, turning to look at her with unfocused eyes. Now Selina understood what happened to Eric. His bond with Sookie was extremely powerful, powerful to the extent that they could feel each other's pain. "Sookie." She said again.

"Selina…?" Sookie replied. She nodded, comfortingly. "What's…where's Eric? Is…he ok?" Selina chuckled in disbelief. Was Sookie aware of the strength of their bond?

"He's fine if a little confused and upset. You should really worry about yourself." The telepath giggled a little.

"I hear that a lot." Selina shook her head with a smirk as Ethan sized up the remaining four humans.

"Where the fuck…?" One of them whimpered in fear.

"Not the question you should be asking." Ethan retorted, coldly with his hands in his pockets. "The question you should be asking is: am I going to get out of here alive?" One of them began trembling horribly as he realised that his now dead companion had just signed their death warrants.

"Please…it's not what it…" he began.

"Five human men ambush one woman at night. Please, I know exactly what you were planning." Ethan chuckled, evilly, casting a glance at the corpse to his left. "You should stop pleading for your life," he sneered dangerously, "and start fighting for it." He finished, taking a step forward. The man he was addressing could no longer stand the fear. His fight or flight response was at full strength and he was focused on fighting. He howled in desperation and threw himself towards the vampire, attacking the ancient vampire directly.

"No! Don't attack him head on!" One of his friends ran right after him in an attempt to stop him. But it were too late, their fates were sealed.

"Please, be quiet." Ethan muttered before disappearing from the sight. The first of his attackers suddenly let out a strangled grunt as his right leg and most of his right side were suddenly separated from his body with a horrifying tearing noise. His eyes were wide with shock and the knowledge that he was going to die. As he began to slowly fall, Ethan's eyes looked at the second manly emotionlessly.

The human let out a desperate scream pulling his fist back to attack as his comrades scrambled to look for a weapon. His attack never hit, as there was another loud slashing noise. He looked confused for a second before his back opened up and blood gushed out of the wound as he fell forward. Ethan now stood still, hands in his pockets and his back towards the last remaining humans.

Sookie watched as they both hurled themselves at him, one of them holding a metal pipe above his head as he hurtled towards the vampire, the other pulling out a knife. The first man reached him, but Ethan casually pushed his elbow back, sending the poor soul flying into the air. The man with the knife was able to slash at him, but that was all.

The blade hit only the air.

Two more tearing noises and the knife fell from his grasp as a red spray burst from his chest in terrible 'X' shape as he too began to collapse. Ethan was standing behind him, eyes closed and face casual. The final human went for a final, frantic attack as he drew the pipe back. But Ethan's form blurred in front of him, going left and right. The man's eyes could only widen before another slashing sound echoed in the air. And he too began to fall as his body separated at the waist.

Sookie watched as Ethan stood in the middle of the falling corpses. The blood seemed to circle around him as if it were trying to avoid him. She could never get over just how fast he could move. The ancient vampire stood tall, serene and dominant in front of her though her vision was still blurry and her eyelids became heavy once more. But she knew, she was safe now thanks to Ethan. But was Eric ok? She had very faintly been able to pick out his own pain and distress but she simply couldn't respond to it.

Before she could think on it further, the now comforting embrace of the darkness enveloped her.

* * *

><p><em>Ah and there we are. Reviews guys please. very, very eager for your thoughts<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again, responses have been astounding. Thank you guys and girls for showing your support again. _

_Anyway, here is chapter 2 as requested._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Ethan turned his attention to his wife who was holding Sookie in her lap. Selina pulled off the jacket she was wearing and draped it around Sookie's waist, covering her dignity as he approached. He stopped and turned his gaze to the trees. He gazed at the observer Selina had noticed, frowning. The observer bowed their head to him and he nodded back, a bit confused. Why hadn't they stepped in? Shrugging, Ethan looked back down at his wife.<p>

"Is she all right?" He asked. She nodded, brushing her hand over the telepath's head.

"She'll have a headache when she wakes up, but I think she'll be ok. Eric will have to give her his blood." Ethan nodded and then stiffened. His eyes suddenly diluted and he hissed quietly. His wife looked up at him, worriedly as he eyed Sookie hungrily for a moment before shaking his head, like a cat that had been splashed with water. He took a step back, gritting his teeth as she continued to gaze at him, with the unconscious telepath in her lap.

"Ethan?" She enquired. He took a deep breath.

"I can smell her blood from here." He shook his head again, regaining his focus and control. "It's been a long time since I smelled fae. It took me by surprise." Selina nodded. She spent more time with Sookie than Ethan did and was used to her scent. So she had built up a resistance to her sweet fragrance.

"Will you be all right?" He nodded, slowly before taking another deep breath.

"Yes. Let's get her to _Fangtasia_." She nodded and lifted Sookie in her arms. He sent a glance to their observing, jerking his head to the corpses. The observer nodded. Taking a final look at the massacre he'd just committed, Ethan sneered at the corpses. He hoped the afterlife was as painful as their last moments on earth were. They both turned and suddenly disappeared; leaving only the soon-to-be cleared up bloody remains of the five humans that had tried to have Sookie for themselves.

…

Pam jumped back as Eric shot into a sitting position on his couch. He had been lying perfectly still with that dazed expression on his face for the past ten minutes. He ran his hand over his face, shaking his head. He then looked at the door.

"Sookie…" without another word, he blurred out of the door. Pam quickly followed with a bewildered expression. When the two arrived at the bar, Ethan and Selina were just walking in, Selina carrying the unconscious form of Sookie in her arms. Eric came forward and she carefully handed his bonded to him, keeping her jacket wrapped securely around her waist. The Viking moved to his private booth, his lover in his lap as he brushed her cheek tenderly.

"Lover." He whispered, brushing a kiss over her forehead.

She whimpered girlishly at being disturbed and then her beautiful dark blue eyes fluttered open. She looked around, a little bewildered, taking deep, somewhat sleepy breaths before her gaze settled on him. Her lips spread into a bright, though drowsy smile, her hand moving gingerly to trace his forehead.

"There you are." She whispered and he nodded, smiling back. Selina stepped back to her husband as Jessica emerged from Pam's office to see how her friend was. The couple just sat there, drinking each other in, as though there was no one else in the world.

"Are you alright, lover?" He asked. She nodded before wincing.

"My head hurts." Selina sniggered as Ethan rolled his eyes at his wife's intuition. Eric began checking his lover for further injuries. She groaned when his hands touched her right side. He frowned, pressing gently and she bit her lip, a tear slipping from her eye.

"Your ribs are not broken." He informed her, as he continued to run his fingers along her skin. "I think they may be bruised on this side." She nodded, happy at that piece of news. "Do you want anything before we treat them?" She shook her head, slowly. "Will you take my blood, dearest?" She nodded before wincing again.

"Not here." She replied, looking around at the others. "Can we go to your house, please?" He smiled nodding. Lifting her gently. Sookie buried her head in the crook of his neck, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. She sighed, drifting back to sleep once more, enveloped in her Viking's embrace. He looked at Ethan and Selina with gratitude.

"Thank you." They both nodded as he made his way to the entrance of Fangtasia. "I will be back tomorrow night, Pam."

"Yes, master." She answered as Jessica came up, looking worried. She slipped her hand into Pam's who squeezed comfortingly as Eric carried Sookie outside. After arranging her safely in his grasp, he leapt up into the night sky, heading for his home. The rest remained silent for a few minutes before Ethan moved towards Eric's throne.

"This was a planned attack on Eric and Sookie." Selina stated as she folded her arms, in thought. Ethan sat down on the throne, crossing his legs. "There is no way this was a random attack."

"How can you be so sure?" Jessica asked. "They could've attacked anyone at random." Selina shook her head. "Did you learn anything from them?" Selina turned to her husband, raising a brow and he shrugged.

"I killed them all." Pam glared at him.

"You didn't think to interrogate or perhaps, leave one alive?" She huffed. He smirked, sardonically.

"I had other things on my mind. You'd rather I did?"

"We could've learnt something from them at least." She retorted

"We did learn something from them, if you allowed us to explain. Besides, you expect to me to show mercy to rapists? " He scoffed at Pam, shaking his head. "Grow up, girl."

"They were working for a vampire, one of them was talking about it before we stepped in." Selina cut in, not wanting an argument to ensue. She stroked her chin, calmly as she thought. "But who?"

"Ocella maybe?" Pam stated. "He's been harassing Eric for months now." Appius had made a point of turning up at Fangtasia every so often, usually to try and bride Eric for Sookie. He was turned down every time, Eric even threatened to kill him after he pushed his luck one time too many and he had not returned since, but had been quite outspoken about how "it wasn't over."

"Maybe…" Selina replied. "He is too cowardly to try something outright, unless he is trying to bribe Eric. He knows full-well that even though he's older and stronger, Eric is the better warrior and could kill him with ease." She shook her head. "This attack was not random, but without anything more solid, we cannot throw blame around."

"We will leave it be for now." Ethan spoke, finally. "We will keep an eye out for any further activity, all we know is that a vampire is after Sookie. Keep on as normal, but be vigilant." They all nodded as he rest his chin on his fist, in thought.

…

Eric landed outside his home, careful not to wake Sookie up as he quickly made his way to the front door. Unlocking it, he stepped inside and closed the door quietly and made his way upstairs with her in his arms. He walked into his dayroom and set her down on the bed. Taking off his shirt and slipping into a pair of sleep pants, Eric turned over the sheets to the bed. Moving over to the closet that held Sookie's clothes whenever she stayed the night, he pulled out a white lacy nightdress. He carefully stripped off her shirt and bra and pulled it over her head. As he smoothed the edges, she murmured again before her eyes opened once more. She sighed, smiling at the sight of Eric's room before her eyes turned to him, cheekily.

"I could get used this." She said, sleepily. He chuckled.

"Don't tempt me, lover. I may wish to keep you." She giggled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"I can think of things much worse." She answered. He snorted as he slipped into bed next to her. She smiled and then looked down at herself. Seeing the mostly see through white lace, that only really shielded her breasts from view, she looked back up at him with a raised brow. "I take it this is your handy work?" He shrugged.

"What can I say? You look good in white."

"You mean in practically nothing."

"That too."

"Eric!" She giggled, slapping at him, causing him to chuckle as she huffed. "You've got a one track mind."

"So you keep telling me." He smiled, cupping her cheek tenderly. "How are you feeling?" She sighed, getting on her knees, wincing as her hand went to her ribs.

"My head doesn't hurt anymore." She informed him as she continued to hold her side. "But I think you were right about my ribs." He nodded. Opening his arms, he waited as she turned around and sat between his legs and arms. She laid her back on his chest as one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Do you wish to take my blood now?" She smiled, nodding.

"Please?" Eric smiled, his fangs dropping briefly to tear open his wrist for her to drink from. Sookie took his wrist in her hands and brought it to her lips. He sighed as she drank greedily, stroking her hair as she lapped the skin, not wasting a single drop until the wound was closed. She sighed, leaning back against his chest with his blood coating her lips. He smirked, leaning down to lick it from her mouth and she giggled again.

"Ew…you're drinking your own blood, you know?" she said. He shrugged.

"It's mingled with the taste of your skin, so I can live with it." She smiled and then frowned thoughtfully.

"Why didn't you come with Ethan and Selina?" She asked. She knew it had something to do with the bond, so she wasn't angry. Merely curious. He too frowned as he moved from behind her to lie down. She followed suit, lying so she was facing him with concern.

"I…felt it when you were knocked unconscious. But the attack also affected me." Sookie's eyes widened when she heard this. It had? How was that possible? "I couldn't get my head straight, it was like my body had just shut down."

"I couldn't focus on anything after I woke up the first time." Sookie admitted. "I couldn't get my body to move." Eric frowned, thoughtfully. She waited patiently, knowing he was thinking of something. It was Eric after all he always had a plan.

"No-one can know about this, Sookie." He stated, after a few moments. "If our enemies find out that our bond is so strong that we feel each other's pain, it could have dire consequences."

"I know, but how is this possible?" She asked.

"I do not know." He replied, tilting his head thoughtfully. "I will speak with Ethan about this, maybe he knows something. Maybe there is a way for us to…control how much we can broadcast to each other." She nodded before yawning tiredly. He chuckled at this as she glared at him.

"Well, excuse the telepath for being tired." He smirked as she huffed and turned onto her side, facing away from him. "Meanie." He slid his arm around her and she immediately snuggled back into him, lacing her fingers with his. He reached down and pulled the duvet over them until only their top halves were uncovered

"Sookie, I would like you to take it easy tomorrow." He stated as they lay together, peacefully. "I know you like to be active, but even with my blood, your ribs will be tender for at least another day. Would you stay here for me?" She sighed, pouting but nodded.

"I think you're right." She admitted, though she looked a little sad. "You going to Fangtasia tomorrow night?" He nodded.

"Alcide wants to speak with me about something." She sighed. Alcide had arrived in Bon Temps not too long ago. He had popped over her house at every opportunity, which unsettled her. He was a kind, handsome man, but he seemed overly interested in her. She didn't want to tell Eric this though. She didn't want a fight between them, given that there was already some animosity between them. She'd hate it if they got into a fight because of her. "He wasn't very specific as to what, but he hinted it was about you."

"Me?" She repeated.

"Yes." He shrugged, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "Don't worry about it, lover. I will speak to you tomorrow about it." She nodded, her eyelids growing heavy again.

"You still owe me, you know?" She reminded him. He chuckled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I haven't forgotten. God natt, älskare." _(Good night, lover.)_

"God natt, min äskling." _(Good night, my darling.) _She replied, before she felt herself slip into a blissful sleep. She was comforted, even in her slumber, by the fact Eric was watching over her until he fell into downtime.

When Eric awoke the next evening, he found Sookie still curled in his arms, a small, blissful smile on her face, as she lay still sleeping contentedly. It was remarkable how she was able to sleep so peacefully, even with all that happened the night before. Reluctantly, and with a great deal of effort, Eric pulled away from her and moved to the bathroom to wash and dress. After dressing in his usual black vest and jeans, he walked into the room again and smiled. After writing her a quick note, he slipped it under her hand and placed a light kiss on her cheek. She murmured and snuggled into her pillow.

"Eric…" he smiled as she whispered his name before turning and leaving the room.

Taking to the sky, he arrived at Fangtasia in 15 minutes and headed for the door. He swept his hair back and walked into the bar. Jessica was leaning against the wall, watching the fangbangers with annoyance. She saw him and blurred over to him.

"Is Sookie ok?" He nodded, smiling. He smiled at the fact she was so concerned for Sookie.

"Yes, she's taking it easy today." He replied. He put his hand on her shoulder before she went back to her post. He ignored the fawning fangbangers and headed straight to his office. When he entered, he found Ethan waiting for him. He was sitting behind the Sheriff's desk, looking through some papers as he entered. Eric moved to the leather couch and sat down waiting patiently for him to finish.

Soon, Ethan set them down and leant back, eyes on the door.

"You know the attack on Sookie was orchestrated, don't you?" Eric nodded, gravely.

"I guessed as much, yes." He replied. "I doubt that group of humans would've targeted her at random." Ethan nodded as Eric spoke. "Any vampire would want Sookie, but there's only a select few who would dare try and challenge me for her."

"Appius…" Eric scoffed.

"He's too cowardly…even being my elder, he knows he is no match for me." Ethan sniggered, standing up and looking at the younger vampire.

"I understand why so many vampires would crave her. The scent of her blood alone would drive them into a frenzy. It's like a promise of sunshine on your skin." He breathed, remembering how it had affected him. Eric nodded in agreement, noting the expression of regret on Ethan's face as he said this. "Keep her safe, Eric."

"I will."

"You must be prepared. Her life has been in more danger ever since the two of you embarked on your relationship…" Eric nodded, moving to sit behind his desk as Ethan moved to sit in front of it. "She will need to be protected by whatever means."

"I know…during the day, Merlotte can watch her. He is strong and capable." Ethan tilted his head in agreement. "At night, we can watch her at separate intervals." The older vampires leant back in his chair as he thought.

"I have an old friend who will be of help. She is old and powerful. The only downside is that she hates human." Eric tilted his head, looking at him in concern.

"You don't mean…" Ethan nodded and the Viking sighed.

"She would be an excellent choice, but her hatred for humans worries me. Sookie is a hybrid, that may cause some trouble."

"She respects strength and bravery, Sookie has both. That will be enough." Ethan answered, causing the younger vampire to nod, getting the idea. "Do not worry, she is more accepting of hybrids than pure humans."

"I hope we don't regret this."

"We will not." Eric inclined his head and changed the subject.

"Where is your wife?" he enquired.

"She is staying at the house for tonight, she is rather tired of the fangbangers fawning over her." Ethan chuckled dryly. "She also needs to speak with the council and Nan about the Mississippi situation." He shrugged. "I will be returning to the house shortly as well," Eric nodded, as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." The door opened and Pam stepped in, wearing her usual leather corset and skirt with high heels. She bowed to her maker and Ethan.

"Forgive the interruption, Master." She stated. Eric smirked at her, enjoying the rare show of manners from his childe. He did relish their banter, but seeing her being polite was refreshing. "I thought you would like to know that the wolf is here." Eric closed his eyes as Ethan chuckled.

"Show him in." He ordered, she nodded before leaving the room. "I wonder what he could want, he apparently wishes to speak to me about Sookie." Ethan frowned.

"Does he know of your relationship?"

"No."

"Tread carefully, Eric." He instructed, coolly. "I do not think he is going to like the idea of Sookie being with you. Inform him if you see fit, but you must be prepared for the consequences." Eric bowed his head in acceptance as the older vampire straightened up. "I take my leave." As Ethan exited the door, Alcide appeared as well. They exchanged nods as the vampire passed him. Herveaux waited by the door to be asked in.

Eric beckoned him in and he closed the door before turning to greet him.

"Northman."

"Herveaux." He replied, indicating for him to sit. "How are things in Mississippi?" Alcide sighed as he sat down. He rubbed his eyes as Eric leant back into his chair.

"My pack has been taking in the left over weres from Russell's pack. Their addiction to V and lack of supply means they're seeking help and accommodation. Most of them have been quite easy to set straight."

"And the ones that haven't?" Eric asked. Alcide shrugged.

"They have left the state and some have been…disposed of as they try to feed their addiction." He replied. "Some of them were killed by vampires…"

"Understandable." Eric cut him off. Alcide narrowed his eyes at this and the Viking shook his head at him. They didn't need this debate now. "What is your business here, Herveaux?" He asked, losing patience with the small talk. Alcide folded his arms.

"There is a dispute within the pack about who should be taking over as Alpha." He sighed. "I was hoping I could gain Sookie's assistance in learning the intentions of the possible Alpha's." Eric sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"And you come to me? Why?" He enquired.

"She's part of your retinue isn't she? I guessed I would need your 'permission' to borrow 'your' telepath." He said, marking each word with sarcasm. Eric bit the inside of his mouth, his patience already thin from the stress of the past evening.

"You do not need my permission. She is her own woman." He snarled in response. Alcide swallowed at this, guessing Eric had taken some offence to this. But why? "Ask her yourself, wolf."

"I tried to find Sookie at her home, but she isn't there." He chuckled. "Is she on holiday for a few days or something?" Eric shook his head.

"No, she is staying with me." There was a silence after this before Alcide starting laughing. He leaned back, laughing heartily as Eric watched him with a blank expression. Alcide sighed, still laughing as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did you say Sookie is staying with you?" He nodded.

"I did." Alcide's smile slowly faded as he realised Eric was being completely serious.

"What? Why is she staying with you?"

"That is none of your concern."

"The hell it isn't!" Alcide roared, staying up and glaring at the Sheriff. "Why the fuck is she with you? What the hell are you playing at?"

"Watch your tone, wolf." Eric snarled, his anger rising. "I will say again, it is not your concern where Sookie is staying or who she is staying with. She is safe…" Alcide scoffed.

"Sure, she's safe in the house of a vampire." Eric slowly stood up, glaring at Alcide. "You expect me believe she's there willing?"

"For your information, she was attacked last night by a group of humans." Alcide paled at this as Eric went on. "She asked to stay at my home to recover when she was brought here." He replied.

"Please…" Alcide retorted. "Sookie is a friend of the pack and is under our protection, there is no need for her to be at your home."

"And how exactly do you expect to protect her when you are in another state?" He shot back. Alcide just glared at him. "She is protected by my people, she is not your concern."

"Why? Because she's _your_ telepath?" He growled.

"No, because she's my lover!" Alcide's eyes went wide as Eric glared at him. She and Eric were…? Eric lowered his head, realising that he just slipped up. He and Sookie had agreed to keep their relationship as private as possible. Trying to calm down, he took a deep, unneeded breath to try and relax. "There is nothing left for us to discuss…your pack's affairs are not my business, nor Sookie's. Leave." Alcide glared at him.

"Sookie is not…"

"Get out!" Eric roared, his fangs finally running down. Pam suddenly appeared in the door, her fangs down and her body tense. Alcide glared at the sheriff before grunting. He walked towards the door, pushing past Pam and stalking out of the club. Eric huffed, trying to calm down as his childe walked up to him. She touched his shoulder, looking at him in concern.

"Are you ok?" He nodded and sat down, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, I will be. Leave me." She nodded, before leaning down and kissing his cheek. As she pulled back, the phone began to ring. He chastised himself, realising he hadn't blocked the bond during his exchange with the wolf. She must have felt his rage. Pam smirked at him.

"Three guesses who that is." He chuckled as she left the office. He pinched his nose before reaching for the phone.

"Northman." He greeted.

"_Are you all right?"_ As he thought. Sookie.

"For the most part." He answered, shortly.

"_Oh no, don't you get evasive on me, buster!" _she shot at him. He winced at her tone, knowing what she meant. Whilst he had promised to be as honest as possible, he still had trouble sharing all of his thoughts and emotions. _"I was just starting to relax when I felt your rage so strongly I wanted to start smashing up your mirror." _He chuckled at the image of Sookie ripping his mirror off the wall and hurling on the floor in rage_. "What's happened?" _He sighed, rubbing his forehead in agitation.

"Herveaux managed to get under my skin with his attitude." He answered, honestly. "He said something regarding your position in my retinue and then proceeded to get angry at me…" he trailed off.

"_Eric…what did you say?" _she asked, slowly.

"I…may have let it slip that you were staying at my home…and that we're together…" she sighed and he felt her annoyance through the bond.

"_Eric…"_

"I know and I am sorry. We promised to keep our relationship as secret as possible, but he managed to piss me off." He sighed. "I'm sorry, my lover."

"_I can't say I'm happy that he knows, but it had to come out eventually." _She replied. _"Don't worry about it, I'll just have to be honest with him when I next see him." _he nodded even though he couldn't see her._ "But, you're ok?"_

"Yes, just a bit riled." He answered. "I'll be fine after I have calmed down."

"_Good."_ He managed to pick out something as she spoke. It was the sounds of water sloshing about and then sounds of water dripping into itself. As if a limb was being lifted out of it to be given a clean. Then he froze. Was she…?

"Sookie…what are you doing?" she giggled.

"_Relaxing?"_

"Sookie…" she giggled again, a little more…seductively this time.

"_I told you, I was just starting to relax before I felt you through the bond." _He growled, quietly.

"Are you having a bath, my lover?"he listened as she hummed over the phone, the sounds of water swilling around coming through with her husky purr.

"_Among…" _her breath hitched a little and he felt himself harden, _"other things."_ He growled again as she whimpered down the line. He knew exactly what she was doing.

"Sookie, teasing me is not a very good idea." She giggled, breathlessly before letting out a quiet moan.

"_Can you blame me? I haven't seen you in over a week…I've been all alone…at night, naked, in my bed." _She gasped a little bit and he felt his fang slide out with a snick. _"Thinking of you, __**dreaming**__ of you. You have no idea…I've been so lonely..."_

"Sookie…" he breathed, his hand caressing himself through his jeans. "You…evil little fairy." She moaned again, and he bit his inner mouth as he felt her arousal over their bond.

"_Me? Evil? No, not evil." _She mewled again and again as he listened to her. _"Wanting you, needing you. Needing your touch on my skin. Only you!" _she cried out and he felt her fall over the edge. He growled as her pleasure washed over him before fading into a soft throbbing. She hummed, contently over the phone.

"I will get you for this, lover." She laughed down the line, and he felt her anticipation and amusement over the bond. She enjoyed being able to tease him.

"_I must certainly hope so."_

…

Ethan stepped out on to the balcony overlooking the lake that was behind the house he and Selina were staying in. He was dressed in a pair grey sleep pants, leaving his chest bare as he placed his hands on the railing. It was large and beautiful building hidden away in a small grove. Eric stated it was probably the safest house besides his own to live in. It was peaceful and allowed the couple to forget the harsh realities of the life they led. He sighed, taking the smell of the night air and feeling of it on his naked torso as Selina came out of the bathroom.

Her waist length black hair was wet and swept back from her shower and she was clad in a towel. And it was flimsy towel at that. It was barely able to conceal her plentiful bust and only came down to very top of her luscious thighs. Her smooth, pale and succulent legs were still glistening with wetness as she walked to the end of the bed, looking over at her husband with concern.

"What is it?" She asked, moving over to him. She could feel his melancholy through the bond. Something was troubling him. He sighed, lowering his head.

"I was just thinking…" she smiled, walking over to him. She leant her cheek onto his back, her arms wrapping around his waist and chest.

"About?" she pressed.

"Thinking about a time when it was just us, free to do what we wanted, without care of the consequences." He sighed, lowering his head. "No worries, just us." She smiled, nostalgically as she thought back as well.

"Free to do what we wanted, when we wanted. The freedom to just dance the night away." She said. He nodded.

"This place reminds me of that. A more innocent time, you and me." She nodded, planting a kiss on his bare back. "But now…" he sighed and looked over the world. "What a miserable world this is, where we're forced to watch as idiots erupt into hysterics." He shook his head. "Meanwhile, those with talent are destined to be ignored." She sighed, laying her cheek on his back and hugged him gently.

He hated the fact so many inexperienced vampires were in positions of power. The older vampires were very unwilling to take power when one younger than them had the authority to remove them from their throne. Nan Flanagan was rather ruthless to those she deemed unworthy. Many of the younger vampires had won her favour, hence their throne. She was angered that the older vampires did not suck up to her and used her political power to hinder them. Ethan, Eric and Selina had been immune due to their positions in the society. All three of them were respected immensely and if they were removed, she would lose her standing. The only two competent rulers at this point in time were Sophie-Anne of Louisiana and Felipe De Castro of Nevada.

The others were so drunk on power; they failed to see their kingdoms were crumbling. Ethan despised the state of the vampire society. This coupled with the Fellowship sympathisers; the problems with the Weres and the inner fighting made Ethan restless and angry. He and the Ancient Pythoness had the power to rule all of the New World alone, and sometimes, Selina often wondered if they wouldn't be better off because of it.

"If I asked you why don't you simply take control, would you be offended?" he glanced back at her and she shrugged.

"Selina…"

"I know, I know." She replied, before he could get started. "But sometimes…I do wonder…" he smiled, humourlessly.

"As do I." She turned him around and placed her arms around him. Her wet arms slid across his skin a little as she kissed his lips chastely, looking up at him for a little bit.

"I understand how you're feeling, my love. And God knows, I agree with you." She sighed, frowning in thought. "But all you can do is sit back and watch it play out." He grunted quietly and she smiled. "Don't worry so much." He raised a brow.

"Selina…I've got a four hundred year old king trying to convince me he is good enough for the Mississippi throne, whilst his own Kingdom cannot even maintain itself." He chuckled. "I can't simply stop worrying about it." She chuckled, dryly.

"I know." She replied, her hands moving round to start stroking his chest. "But you always have it on your mind, even when you tell me that the only time you stop is when it is just you and me together." She clucked her tongue at him and he chuckled. "So, when we're alone together, just leave it outside the door. I don't want my time with you tainted by the politics we have to endure outside our room." He chuckled and nodded.

"As you wish, beloved." She smiled and leant up to kiss him. He returned the kiss, deeply and they stood together, their lips lazily moving against the others as they enjoyed each other's company. Outside the house, they were the most powerful vampires walking the earth, feared and respected by all. But once the door closed, they stopped playing their parts and simply became Ethan and Selina.

Selina stepped closing to him, pressing her body against his as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her tongue emerged and forced its way into his mouth to tangle with his. They moaned at the taste as Ethan wrapped his arms around his wife. She rubbed against him, eager for friction, especially since she could feel his reaction to her against her inner thigh through the now tented material of his sweats. She loved the fact that even after two thousand years of marriage, they still had the sex life of hormone driven teenagers.

She hummed as Ethan's hands moved and un-tucked the towel so it fell to the floor at her feet. She hummed at the feeling of her full breasts in his chest and broke away from his lips. She began nibbling on his neck as he sighed in enjoyment. He smiled.

"Selina…" She put her finger on his lips, shaking her head. He was still thinking more than feeling. She knew him well enough that his concern from their race was genuine and heartfelt. But she needed him to put it away from now.

"You're thinking too much." She whispered, her hands sliding down his body to waistband of his sleep pants. "Stop it, don't think…feel." She slowly began to ease them down as his eyes began glow with desire. "I told you, it's just you and me now. No politics." She began to struggle a little as the waistband reached his impressive erection. She persisted, simply continuing to push the sweats down. "Be with me." As she spoke, she began nibble on his jaw as she finally succeeded in her mission. She glanced down, purring and licking her lips with hunger as his length sprung free and she gasped a little as the tip brushed against her naval. She left the sweats where they were, just past his hips enough to free his hardened member. "Relax," she pressed her breasts against him, rubbing them against his chest, "and let me take care of you." With that she slithered down his body, dragging her hard and aching nipples over his skin as she did so.

Ethan gasped a little as her mouth took him in and he thrust once into her sweet lips as she hummed around him, swirling her tongue over his tip with a seductive elegance. He watched as her head bobbed slowly and expertly, drawing out his ecstasy as much as possible, causing him to moan quietly. Selina moved one hand into his and entwined their fingers. He managed to tear his eyes away and turned his head to the view of lake once more, marvelling at the feelings passing through him as his wife continued her ministrations. She was succeeding in drawing his thoughts away from their troubles, but not immediately. Even his bliss laced state; he had one last matter that pestered him, half-heartedly

Dark times were coming, and nothing could prevent him from knowing that. Even Selina's…powers of distraction could not remove that fact.

But he didn't dare try to think on it further as his eyes fluttered and his head rolled back as he finally gave in. Ethan sighed in unreserved pleasure, threading his fingers into Selina's hair.

* * *

><p><em>First lemon in the next chapter consider yourselves forewarned. <em>

_Leave me your thoughts everyone. Thanks again._


	3. Chapter 3

_Now, first and foremost, Lemon warning. I just picture Sookie and Eric as being one of those couples...if you get what I mean :P_

_Anyways, here's chapter 3 for you, enjoy._

* * *

><p>Even being dead to the world, Eric could feel something moving about and across his body. Like a set of lips kissing and licking the muscle tenderly, yet also making their desire known. He slowly felt his muscles being draw out of their hibernation as he felt a set fingers curl around him as well as a tongue on his naval. After a few moments of cheeky and teasing stroking, he felt warmth engulf him, travelling up down his awakened length. Finally, his eyes fluttered open and he gasped at the sight before him.<p>

Being drawn out of downtime by his lover was something Eric knew he could get used to. Especially in the manner she was doing so. Sookie was perched in between his legs, her ass in the air, barely covered by the light blue lacy nightgown she was wearing. She had her lips wrapped around his length, her tongue swirling his tip as she bobbed her head with her eyes closed, focused on showing him true ecstasy.

She had been asleep when he had returned the night before, only waking briefly to greet him with a tired kiss. She had driven him insane with her phone call but both knew she was still healing. But tonight, it didn't matter.

Eric moaned, his fangs sliding out as she hummed around him. His hands slipped into her hair and she giggled around him, releasing him with a wet plop. She licked up from the base to the tip, before placing a kiss on his tip. She hummed at his taste, rubbing her cheek across his impressive length before grinning up at him.

"Rise and shine." She teased. Before Eric could retort, she consumed him again and he moaned as she chose a fast pace this time. Her head moved up and down, rapidly as she turned her head this way and that. She took him as far she could, swallowing around him. He moaned, holding her head there for a few moments, before she swatted his hands away and continued her rapid tempo.

"You little vixen." He gasped, as she nursed his tip tenderly before swallowing him again. "You _dare _to bring me out of downtime in such a manner." She nodded, making an "uh huh" sound around him before releasing him again.

"You _dare _to _question_ that I would bring you out of downtime in such a manner." She retorted, before returning to her task. He growled as she sucked on him hard, keeping her bobbing head moving as fast possible as he groaned in pleasure. "Leaving me alone, over a week I've been on my own, with nothing but my dreams and fantasies for company." He smirked at her, panting as she nibbled on his tip.

"You dream of me?" She nodded.

"Every night, I dream of you. I want you every night and you come to me in my dreams." She took him in again and quickened her pace even more.

"You are the last thing I think of before I sleep during the day." He replied, grunting as he did so. "And the first when I wake. If I could dream, I would dream of you." She hummed, moving quicker still and he felt himself tighten.

"I'm tired of dreams, Eric. I want the real thing." With that, she bobbed her head rapidly before sucking hard. Eric roared, unable to stop himself from emptying in her mouth. She hummed, enjoying his taste and drinking him down like he was the finest wine. He gripped her hair, not letting her release him until he finished. After a few moments, he let her go with a gasp and she pulled away, smiling proudly as she licked her lips.

He gazed up at her, still hard and wanting. A vampire perk he thanked the Gods for as she sat up on her knees. He watched as Sookie reached up and slid the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders. She pushed them down until her perfect, full breasts jumped free of their confines, revealing a portion of her tummy as well. Making sure the lacy nightie was bunched at her waist, she crawled up his body and met his lips in a fierce kiss. She mewled as she grounded against him, her pulsing sex leaving his skin glistening with her desire. He pushed his tongue into her mouth as she reached between them.

Gripping his length, she placed him at her entrance and slid down. She let a husky moan as he filled her like no other could. She let her head roll back as he was sheathed inside her.

"Oh…Eric…" she whimpered, being to move her hips as his hands moved to her ass. She put her hands on his chest, her hips moving on his, slowly at first, gradually building in tempo. She sighed, leaning down to kiss him again. "Too long, never again. Never make me wait this long again."

"Never!" He swore as she began to speed up, her need and desire for him beginning to guide her movements. She keened, arching her back. His hands flew to her breasts, kneading them and rolling the nipples as she whimpered above him. Her thrusts grew more demanding as she started to lift herself up and down on top of him.

She let out breathy squeals, swirling and crashing her hips on his as his hands settled back on her hips. She moaned as she began writhing on him, bouncing on his girth as he growled, looking up at her intensely.

"Alluring fairy." Eric hissed as Sookie crashed down on him, their skin slapping together in her need.

"Vacker människa." _(Beautiful man.) _She whimpered back. His arousal grew as she spoke in his native language. She scratched down his chest, clenching around him as her body primed for release. He growled, thrusting up into her and she gasped, arching back. He thrust again and she came undone.

Calling his name in rapture, Sookie exploded into orgasm. She thrust helplessly as her body felt like it was on fire. Every nerve ending was singing with sexual energy as she worked through her release, seeking more of the dizzying pleasure that only Eric could grant her. With final, desperate thrust, she threw her head back with a loud moan as her orgasm past.

She sat, panting on top of him as her mind returned to her body. He was still sheathed inside her as she twitched and pulsed around him. And in her almost drunk-like state, Eric pounced.

Sookie squealed as he suddenly flipped them over so she was on her back. She didn't have time to recover as he began pumping into her, causing her to keen loudly, her legs locking around his waist as he plunged manically into her.

"Oh God! Oh my…Eric!" She managed through his dizzying thrusts. He withdrew so his tip was barely touching her sex before driving back in. She cried out as he did so. He did it again, getting the same reaction as Sookie arched into him. He sat back on his knees, his hands moving to her breasts as he began pounding into her. The sounds of their skin slapping together filled the room again.

"Du tillhör mig. Min kvinna, min Sookie." _(You belong to me. My woman, my Sookie."_ She nodded, desperately as he continued to pummel her with ecstasy. His hands were crushing her breasts, but she didn't care. It felt so good. Over a week without him, her body needed him more than ever as she clamped around him. He was grunting as he thrust, unrelentingly into her, her ankles locking behind him. She grunted, whined and squealed as he pushed harder and faster, almost moving at vampire speed.

"Eric…so close!" She screamed as he made particularly hard and deep thrust. Stars flashed in her vision as he did so again and again. "Don't stop!" She sobbed as he pounded into her again, their combined lust, want and love singing over the bond as Eric went on and on before she arched powerlessly off the bed as her body denoted into wondrous oblivion.

Eric pulled back and thrust back in one final time, filling her to the brim before he exploded within her with a roar. Sookie screamed as her climax surged over her, clenching around him like a vice. They fell out of their stupor together, panting hard, their bodies twitching and sated.

Eric gently lowered himself on top of her, his forearms resting beside her head. Sookie tilted her head up and their lips met in a loving kiss. She sighed, her hands cupping his face as their kiss deepened before breaking away.

"Love you." She whispered, looking at him with a dreamy smile. Her fingers traced his forehead as he gazed at her longingly.

"I love you." He answered, kissing her again. "My fairy minx, who has the nerve to tease a Viking over the phone." She shrugged with a teasing grin.

"What can I say? It's fun to get you all worked up." He chuckled as she sighed. "I am never going that long without you again. It nearly killed me."

"I never imagined you as insatiable." He joked, she swatted at him.

"Well, ever since I first had you in my bed, I find myself curiously wanting." She answered. "Maybe it's a coincidence." He snorted as she bit her lip. "I can never get enough of you."

"The feeling is more than mutual, you addictive little minx." He answered. She giggled again, her eyes glowing bright blue as her hands lit up and framed his face. He sighed as her light burrowed into him, marking him as hers as it had done before.

Sookie's fairy powers had developed over the past few months. With the help of her cousin, Claudine, she had begun training herself to use her light as a weapon. So far, she had learned how to throw it at her enemies as well as use it as a shield. She could actually deflect magic with her fairy light, as her little experiment against Eric's day woman had demonstrated.

As her light flickered away, Eric slipped out of her causing her to moan in disapproval as he got up from the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows as he smirked at her.

"I'm all sticky." She pouted. He chuckled, holding his hand out to her.

"Perhaps a bath is in order?" He joked. She grinned, moving off of the bed. Pausing for moment so she could slip the nightgown fully off her body, though not before giving Eric a fine display as she deliberately leant over to accomplish this, they moved into the bathroom together.

To say Eric's bathroom looked like one of those expensive hotel suites was understatement. The tub itself could fit at least three people within it and the tiles and white walls were flawless as they sparkled in the light. Eric began running the water as Sookie checked herself in the mirror. She smiled at the state of her hair, flicking it out of her face as her Viking tended to the bath. She turned around to watch him, leaning against the side as he added a couple of sweet smelling drops from a small bottle to the water. He straightened up, leaving the bathtub to fill before turning to Sookie.

She watched as he approached her slowly, her eyes roaming over him before settling on his member. She licked her lips as it hardened before her eyes as she lifted her gaze up to Eric again. He leant down, pressing his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss. Sookie's arms slowly lifted to wrap around his neck, pulling him to her. She felt his erection against her naval as his hands slid down her sides to her backside

He lifted her up, their lips never parting so she was perched on the side, just in front of the sink. She opened her thighs so he could stand between them as she mewled against his lips in anticipation. Eric stepped closer her, reaching down and guiding himself back into her. Sookie moaned, pulling back a little from his kiss as he began to move, gently.

Aware that she was still recovering and likely a little tender from the first session, Eric chose a slower pace. What were cries and screams before were now moans and sighs as they kissed constantly as he thrust slowly and deeply into her. She entwined her arms around his neck, clenching her inner muscles as he continued his tender lovemaking. She moaned as he pulled back to lean his forehead against hers as she looked down to where they were joined.

She watched as he thrust into her, marvelling at him plunging in and out of her as she mewled quietly. Eric's lips brushed her head as she watched their joining before she raised her head again. She shuddered as he pulled back and thrust back in very slowly, but very deeply. He hit the spot only he could find so tenderly that a long pulse of pleasure literally flowed through her. Sookie's legs shook a little, as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, breathing hotly on his neck as his arms wrapped around her.

"Eric," she breathed in adoration as he continued his worship of her body. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the water almost reaching the rim of the tub. "Eric, the bath." She managed through her sex infused daze.

Without stopping his motion, Eric reached over and turned off the tap. Sookie marvelled at how he could do so, moaning and arching her back, as his pace remained the same. He continued loving her with his ministrations as she felt herself throb, her body building up for release once more. She bit her lip, clenching around him as he grunted, erotically.

"Eric…" she mewled, lovingly, worshipfully. She rolled her 'r' and emphasised the 'c' with a Swedish pronunciation. "Eric."

"Sookie…" his accent came through as he spoke her name and she couldn't take it. It was the exotic manner with which he said it, the slight Swedish drawl to his words that denoted her body into climax.

Sookie sighed in delight, her arms wrapping around him. She thrust her hips into his as a gentle orgasm washed over her. Eric let out a choked groan as he buried himself within her, releasing himself into her sleek heat as her hand moved to his ass and held him deep inside her. Sookie buried her face back into his shoulder as the gentle orgasmic waves bathed her in their welcoming embrace. She came down for her high, breathing heavily as Eric remained inside her. He kissed her head again and she hummed, pulling back to meet his lips softly.

He smiled, gently pulling out of her and stepping back. She hopped down off the side primly before taking his hand and stepping into the bath. She welcomed the warmth of the water as she sank down into it, sighing in contentment as Eric settled down next to her. She turned and laid her head on his chest, draping a leg over his knees. Her fingers ran over his chest as he stroked her shoulder.

"Hmmm." She hummed, her body still tingling from their lovemaking. "I could get used to this."

"Is there an echo in here?" He teased. She giggled, nuzzling his skin as she did so. "I would love start every night like this, lover." She sighed, pulling back to look at him.

"Eric…" they'd had this conversation before and it had almost resulted in an argument. Eric had wanted her to move in with him, but she refused. After a long and, at times, heated talk, they had agreed to divide their time between their individual homes. Sometimes she would stay with him and he would stay with her. He still would occasionally bring up the topic again, but she would still say no.

It wasn't that she didn't want to wake up next to him every evening…it was more that she was afraid. Her whole life, more or less, had been in her Gran's house. She didn't want to let that go…no; she wasn't _ready _to let that go.

Even so, Eric's offer was very tempting.

"I know…" he sighed and she nodded, sadly before lowering her head back onto his chest. "I won't push you into doing something you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to." She answered, stroking his abs lovingly. "I just don't think I'm ready for that yet." He nodded and she planted a kiss on his chest. "I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Don't apologise, dear one." He answered. "I will wait." She nodded, before continuing to kiss his chest. He sighed, tilting his head back. "How you are feeling?" She hummed, her mouth still tasting his skin as she added her tongue to her kisses. How could he taste so good?

"Better. Much better." She answered, not stopping her actions. "I did enjoy the day off in your house." She nibbled lightly on his nipple before resuming her kisses. "I called Sam to tell him I would be off a little longer."

"Did you tell him what happened?"

"Yeah." She replied. "He deserved to know." He nodded, in agreement. "I'd like to stay here a little longer though…"

"You're more than welcome to." She smiled into his skin, continuing to sample his taste. "Do you feel well enough to go to Fangtasia tonight?" She nodded.

"I'd love to. I do want to get out the house for a little while." He smiled. "When do you want to leave?"

"The sun's just set, lover." He replied, thinking. "I think if we go to the bar at 10, we should be fine." She nodded, before leaning up to kiss him. She moaned as his tongue forced it's way into her mouth.

"But…that leaves us with…three hours." She replied, in between in kisses. "Whatever shall we do to pass the time?" He chuckled turning her so he was more on top of her. She sighed as his lips trailed down her neck and she giggled, lustfully.

"I have a few ideas, min älskare." He replied. She looked at him with half-lidded, lustful eyes, breathing heavily.

"Oh? Do tell." She whispered, heatedly. He didn't say a word. He slowly, slithered down her body before his head disappeared under the water. She hummed with a grin, her hands slipping under the water as well to find his hair in between her thighs.

She bit her lip, still grinning before gasping in awe as his tongue slipped inside her.

…

Pam raised her head from her work when she felt her master near by. She smirked at the feelings through the bond. He'd been busy before coming to Fangtasia. Standing from her seat, she strode out of her office and headed from the employee door. Stepping out into the car park, she placed one hand on her hip, rocking her weight to one side.

Eric and Sookie were stepping out of his corvette as she watched them. Eric was dressed in long-sleeve black shirt with jeans and boots. He was in Sheriff attire, though he wouldn't be sitting on the throne tonight.

Sookie had decided to dress up slightly. She was wear black corset that left her shoulders bare if not from the jacket she was wearing. The top of her sweet bosom was barely covered by the corset as if they threatened to spill out at any given moment. She was wearing dark blue jeans as well, tight around the legs and they amplified her curves. And Pam, being the observant creature that she was, could pick out a small hint of black lace peaking out over the waistband of Sookie's jeans. She was wearing dark, high heel boots as well. Pam shook her head her head with a smirk.

Ever since Eric and Sookie had started their relationship, Sookie's inhibitions had been shed. She was very confident in her body now and, at times, seemed to enjoy showing it off. She would sometimes wear provocative clothing to Fangtasia, if only to get a _rise_ out of Eric.

Pam sniggered at her own joke as the two approached her.

"I thought I smelled candy." She teased as Sookie grinned at her. Leaning down, they kissed each other's cheek as Eric folded his arms, smirking.

"Been waiting a long time to use that one have you, dear Pamela?" he replied, raising a brow. She shrugged as Sookie giggled.

"It's shameful how long it took me to come with that." She mused as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Aw, poor Pammy." Sookie jested, patting her shoulder. The vampire glared at her mockingly.

"Do not call me that."

"But it's cute." The telepath retorted as Eric rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Little Pammy's losing her touch." Pam growled at the telepath who just giggled, stepping back to Eric's side.

"Anything I should know about?" Eric asked, returning to his business like tone.

"No, nothing comes to mind." Pam answered her master. Well apart from one thing, but she wanted to talk to Sookie about that. So then... "Though, if you don't mind, I would like to steal Sookie from you for a little bit. We have some catching up to do." Eric smiled and nodded as Sookie grinned.

"Of course." He answered. Sookie stepped forward and linked arms with Pam before leaning to give Eric a kiss. "I will be in my office." He informed them. "Behave yourselves and I want her back in one piece, Pam."

"You're no fun, master." He laughed as he made his way to his office and Sookie and Pam headed to hers. As soon as they entered, Pam moved to sit on the sofa, followed by her telepathic friend.

"So, what's on your mind, Pam?" Sookie asked, curiously. "You wanna do more than simply catch up." Pam chuckled. Observant mortal.

"Must be a perk of being a telepathic, being able to read people so well." Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Funny. So what's on your mind?" Pam licked her hips and sighed, standing up and moving over to lean on her desk.

"It's Jessica." She replied. Sookie frowned, tilting her head.

"Are you having trouble again?" Pam shook her head.

"No, we're not. But…I think we might starting having some again." The telepath raised a brow and she continued. "It's that breather she was seeing before she went to Mississippi with Ethan. What was his name again?"

"Hoyt?"

"Yes, that's the name."

"I thought he'd be in the vault." Sookie teased. Pam snorted.

"He's not a pretty face." Sookie burst out laughing and she smirked. "Anyway, _Hoyt _recently learned about Jessica being back in Louisiana. I don't know how." She continued. "He's been insistent in trying to contact her." Pam paused, folding her arms and turned to her friend. "He showed up at the club three nights ago, looking for her."

"Does he know about your relationship?"

"No, I don't think so." Pam replied. "I don't think it really occurred to Jessica to tell him, or she didn't think she'd need to. I don't know." She sighed. "It was her night off, so she was at home at the time. But…" she trailed, biting her lip.

"But…" Sookie pressed.

"He's here, right now at the bar. And…he's talking to her." Sookie sighed and looked at Pam.

"Did he ask to talk to her?"

"More…insisted. Jessica said it would be all right and said she'd talk to him and get him to leave." Pam bit her lip, insecurely. "But…he's still here…and they're still talking."

"Do you want to go out there?" Sookie asked.

"I…I'd rather not. God, I hate this, Sookie!" Pam exclaimed, angrily. "Having these feelings…I can't stand the thought of him being near her…that she might…" she trailed and Sookie smiled, understandingly.

"I'm sure it's fine. She loves you, any idiot can see it." Sookie answered. "Come on, let's go out there, together ok?" Pam took breath and nodded. They both exited the office and headed for the bar.

As soon as they reached the bar, Sookie had wished she'd left Pam in the office.

_Love her, so much. Won't let her leave again. I can't! I'll show her._

Sure enough, Hoyt and Jessica were sitting the bar talking. But as soon as Sookie heard those thoughts, she knew everything was about to go to hell. She tried to turn back and grab Pam, but it was already too late. Almost as if it was timed for that exact moment, as the two women entered the bar, Hoyt leant over and kissed Jessica.

Sookie could tell by the fact Jessica froze up that she didn't expect nor want the kiss. She had done that plenty of times when she went on a date with a human man. But there was no way to explain that to Pam. The vampire's face fell in devastation upon seeing the spectacle, drawing her own mistaken conclusions. She whipped around and began hurrying out of the bar, blood tears streaming down her face.

She missed Jessica shoving Hoyt away from her.

"Pam!" Sookie called after her as Hoyt hit the floor. Jessica was running past her a second later, looking to explain the situation.

The second Hoyt had kissed her; Jessica had felt Pam's heartbreak and shock. She was too stunned to react the way she should've done at first, but was quick to push him away when Pam closed their bond. She hadn't wanted the kiss, she had been trying to explain to him that she was seeing someone, a vampire but he wasn't listening to her.

"Pam. Wait!" She shouted as she hurried down the corridor after her lover.

Pam didn't listen; she was too caught up in her dark emotions. She had closed the bond to prevent Jessica from feeling her pain as well as to punish her. How could she have allowed that…that breather to kiss her? To touch her soft lips? Trying to stop the sob that built in her throat, she blurred to her car and shot inside, starting the engine. Why? They had a really good thing going now, she was truly in love for the first time…and now, that good-for-nothing, interfering, fuckwit of a breather had gotten in between them. Had he planned this?

Pam put the car into gear and roared out of the car park just as Jessica tore out of the back door after her. Pam saw her in the rear-view mirror, watched her fall to her knees, screaming after Pam. But she didn't stop. She couldn't. She needed to get away she needed to be alone. Unless she did something she would regret later. But she felt her heart break at little more when she heard Jessica calling after her.

"PAM!" Jessica watched in despair as the car disappeared down the road. She couldn't stop the red tears dripping from her chin as she lowered her head, sobbing silently. She wanted to reach into the bond; she wanted to call to Pam. But it had been blocked and she couldn't feel anything. Not a hint, not the barest flicker. She felt alone, she felt her chest constrict at the thought of losing Pam to this misunderstanding. Damn it! Damn Hoyt.

There was soft, nervous crunch on the gravel behind her. Speak of the devil.

"Jess…" She turned to look at Hoyt over her shoulder. She spotted Sookie just behind him at the door as she bit her lip. Sookie would vouch for her, that she knew. "What was that about?" He asked, confused. She glared at him, almost hating him at that moment.

"That was my girlfriend driving away after seeing what you did." She shot back. He froze, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Girlfriend?" He spluttered. She had a girlfriend now?

"Yes, that's right. My girlfriend." She managed to get up and looked at him coldly.

"You didn't tell me you were seeing someone…"

"You didn't give me the chance!" She shouted, taking a step towards him. He stepped back, holding his hands out defensively. "I was trying to tell you, but you just wouldn't listen, and then…and then you kissed me?" She demanded, incredulously. "Do you know that in the vampire world that you just committed a blood offence?"

"A what?" He asked. She was seeing a woman, since when? And what was she talking about?

"It means that my girlfriend, who is a vampire by the way, had every right to kill you just for touching me without my permission." She shot back. He paled at that, but she didn't care. She slumped. "But she didn't…and she's gone and I don't know if she's coming back…" she began to cry again and he stepped forward.

"Jess I…"

"Just go, go away." She said bitterly, turning away from her ex. "You've caused enough trouble." He lowered his head, turning and slowly walking away. He had lost her; he wished he'd never been told that she'd come back. Then he wouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

Sookie moved over to the distraught vampire, who was gazing in the direction Pam had gone. She put her hand on her shoulder as Jessica sniffled.

"She's gone."

"She'll come back." Sookie comforted her.

"She hates me." Jessica lowered her head, her shoulders trembling.

"No, she doesn't. She's confused." Sookie answered her. She rubbed her shoulder with her thumb. "I'll talk to her and explain to her what I heard from Hoyt." Jessica sniffed and began to move away. "Jessica…"

"I'm sorry…I need to go…"

"Jessica, going after Pam is a very bad idea right now." Sookie answered, panicked. If she knew Pam, Jessica would be walking right into a fight she wasn't prepared for and couldn't possibly win on her best day. "Let her cool off for a bit…"

"I'm not going after Pam." Jessica replied. "I'm going to see my father." With that Jessica shot away at vampire speed and Sookie sighed, lowering her head as Eric emerged from the office, having finally come to see what the commotion was about.

She turned to him and began to explain what happened. God, she hoped this was salvageable.

…

Ethan sat at the piano, his fingers gliding over the keys as he played a soothing melody. Selina lay curled up on one of the sofas, her arms resting under her head as she watched her husband play.

This was one of their favourite pastimes. She would lie on the sofa and just listen to him play for her. She loved seeing his head sway to the music as he played with a skill and passion even the greatest pianist alive couldn't ever hope to match. His love of music was something that had carried over from his human life. He enjoyed all kinds, but had a soft spot for the piano and the classics.

She smiled as he closed his eyes, losing himself in the music.

But then, he stopped and his head turned towards the front door. His eyes were troubled as she straightened, looking at him in concern. He slowly rose up and licked his lips. Then she realised what was happening.

Jessica was calling him.

Ethan moved out of the room and headed straight for the front door, not waiting for her. He pulled open the doors and stepped outside, before stopping. His eyes were focused on something in the distance as Selina came out behind him. She followed his gaze and gasped.

Jessica was coming towards them, up the path leading to the house. The young vampire had stopped at the sight of her maker and her face was the very picture of misery. Blood tears were streaming down her face and staining her shirt. She looked up at him desperately, choking out a sob before beginning to run up the path.

Ethan quickly descended off the porch and began jogging towards her as his wife moved to the steps. Jessica flew towards him, more or less tackled him. He caught as she dissolved into tears once more. He brushed his hands through her hair, trying to calm her as he felt her despair through their bond. She buried her head in his chest, trying to crawl inside him as her raging emotions finally got the better of her.

Ethan sighed, knowing full well that the only thing that could make Jessica this upset involved Pam. He wondered what had happened between them, and what had caused it.

Ethan scooped up his distraught childe and began to carry her into the house. Selina gazed at the young vampire sadly as she came over to them, her hands moving to touch Jessica's shoulder. As they entered the house and moved Jessica to the room they had made up for her whenever she decided to stay, they knew one thing.

They were a family and right now, their daughter needed them.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it...please don't hate me... your thoughts?<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there guys. _

_I just want you guys to know I actually love Hoyt, I had no intention of making him a bad guy so please don't hate him. That said, he was the only character i thought of who could give Pam doubts and cause trouble for their relationship. Someone described him as a troublemaker. I say yes he is, but unintentionally. He's a big southern softie who I can't stay mad at :D_

_Anyway Chapter 4. Warning: Ruthless Sookie towards the end. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sookie sat at the vanity of the bedroom, brushing her hair. She sat completely naked as she ran the comb for her blond mane, without a care in the world. Eric lounged back on the bed, as naked as she was as he watched her brush her hair. They clothes were scattered about both the room and the stairs. It was only a couple of hours before dawn and they had been at it like animals for most of the night.<p>

They had come home from the club in a frenzy of passion, barely getting through the door before Eric had taken Sookie against the wall. After this, they had hurried upstairs and fallen into bed to continue their lovemaking. Their passion for each other was too strong, further stroked by their time spent apart and their need to please each other had simply overwhelmed them.

Eric snorted, quietly at the thought. He'd never pictured Sookie as a ravenous sex goddess. But there it was…

He smiled as she sighed, shaking her hair out and setting the brush down. She grinned at him in the mirror, watching with great appreciation as his eyes roamed over her body. His eyes focused on her ass for a second before moving to her breasts in her reflection before settling on her face again. Her eyes had travelled over his magnificent torso before meeting his gaze again. She noted the soft glow to his eyes and gave him a smiling frown.

"What?" She asked, with a giggle. She could feel his happiness in the bond and it was almost suffocating. She'd never felt such peace in him before, even at the moments where everything was fine.

"Du är Vacker." _(You are beautiful) _He said. She blushed and it spread down her face to her chest causing her to giggle.

"Flatterer." She responded. "You say that all the time."

"I'll always mean it as well."

"Du är galen." _(You are crazy.) _She said and he chuckled, moving behind her and slipping his arms round her waist. He palmed her breasts and she whimpered, her head falling back onto his shoulder as he kneaded her tender flesh, rolling her nipples between his thumb and finger.

"Endast för dig." _(Only for you.) _He drawled, nibbling her ear. She whined, arching her chest into his hands as he continued his ministrations.

"Eric, really? You wanna go again?" She managed as her breath hitched. "It's nearly dawn and I can barely walk as it is." He hummed in disappointment before nodding and lowering his hands from her breasts. She mewled in protest, causing him to chuckle at her and she pouted at him in the mirror. "Tease."

"Me?" he asked, before chuckling. And then he smiled. "Vad har du gjort med mig." _(What have you done to me?)_

"Vad tror du jag har gjort?" _(What do you think I've done?) _She replied, in the same language, turning around on the stool. She parted her legs so he was kneeling in between her thighs and draped her arms over his shoulders. He smiled, brushing his fingers down her beautiful cheek.

"Du har vänt ett djur till en människa igen. Du har väckt mig odöda hjärta." _(You've turned a beast into a man again. You've awakened my undead heart.)_ She smiled, dreamily and her eyes danced as she gazed at him lovingly.

"I don't think you were ever a beast, Eric." She answered, tilted her head.

"Then you are kinder than others would be, Sookie." He sighed. "I am a monster." She shook her head.

"No, you're not. You're a survivor." He gazed at her sadly.

"And yet to survive, I've done some terrible things." He replied, lowering his eyes. "How does this not bother you?"

"I've told you before, Eric." She sighed, gazing at him. "Hur kan jag älska dig något mindre för de val du har gjort som förde dig till mig?" _(How can I love you any less for the choices you've made that brought you to me?) _He smiled and picked her up, gently. She smiled back, wrapping herself around him as he turned and laid her gently on the bed.

"You are my life now." He declared. She nodded.

"And you are mine." He moved to lie down behind her and she turned, so they were facing each other. Moving the discussion away from their relationship, Sookie brushed her fingers on his. "Do you think Pam and Jessica will be ok?" He thought for a moment as their fingers brushed each other.

"I do not know." He replied, finally. "Pam is in a great deal pain, even though it was a misunderstanding. She is upset, confused and angry, though I think more at Hoyt than Jessica. I think honesty is Jessica's best choice with Pam right now."

"Pam, I didn't think…I shouldn't have…"

"It's not your fault." He answered. "Hoyt should have waited for Jessica to give her explanation before doing what he did." He sighed. "We can't control the feelings of the heart, vampire or human. But he should've been willing to hear her out." She nodded.

"This from a vampire who claims he doesn't understand…" he cut her off with a searing kiss, leaving her breathless.

"What were you saying?" She blinked.

"Huh?" He chuckled and she growled, playfully. "Cheat." She accused and he laughed.

"Let us wait and see how this plays out. With any luck, we will be able to speak with Pam and Jessica."

"I hope you're right."

…

Jessica awoke at sundown the next evening. She still felt awful and dejected, being unable to sense Pam was doing a number on her and she sniffled, blinking back the blood tears that threatened to spill over. She gasped a little when the bed sunk down and a tender hand brushed through her hair. She turned her head to see Ethan there and smiled, half-heartedly.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" He asked. She sniffled and lowered her head onto the pillow. Ethan lay down behind her, spooning his adopted childe from behind as she started to weep quietly.

"I'm not feeling anything." She replied finally. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make this right, how to…" she choked out a sob. "I don't even how Pam's doing, she's blocked the bond. I fucking hate this!" She screamed finally. "Why did he have to do it? Why?" She closed her eyes tight.

"We do foolish things when we are in love." Ethan replied. "He realised what he'd lost when you left before and wanted to win you back. He ignored everything else, disregarded every other possible scenario in the hopes you felt the same way." He sighed, brushing his hand on her wrist, comfortingly. "You did nothing wrong…Pam will realise it when she has calmed down."

"If she does…how long will that take? A week? A month. A year? A hundred years?" Jessica demanded. "What if she just doesn't think I'm worth it now? I couldn't bare it if she…" Her maker sat up and moved around her so he was kneeling next to her and he gazed at her for a moment.

"Tell me, Jessica," he began, "when you are with Pam…how do you feel?"

"Complete." She answered. "Safe, accepted…loved."

"Did she feel the same way?"

"I think so…at least that's what I felt in the bond." He nodded.

"Now…when you think of the future…is she in it?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Forever." She answered, straight away. Ethan smiled and sat down next to her.

"Then you must tell her that. Tell her what happened, tell her how you feel and tell her that she is your future." He stated, smiling. "You may be surprised how she reacts." She frowned looking at him as spoke.

"How do you know?" he smiled.

"Because…that's how I felt when I first met Selina…when I first saw her…my soul sang…" he replied. Jessica sat up, slowly and folded her knees under her. She gazed at her adopted maker for a few moments before speaking again.

"How did you meet her?" She asked. She'd never heard the story of how Ethan and Selina met. She had heard some of their stories about their travels and experiences but she had never heard of when they first saw each other.

"Well…" Ethan began, turning to gaze out the window at the moonlight as he allowed the memory to wash over.

…

_2000 years before present day_

Ethan looked down the crowded walkway. Humans moved around him and yet none of them touched him. They seemed to avoid contact with him as he began to walk slowly through the crowd. They parted like the Red Sea in front of him as he glided through them. He was dressed in completely black robes with cotton trousers as he moved calmly through the walkway, heading towards a tall majestic building, which was the equivalent of bar. He stepped out the crowd and entered the building after quickly glamouring the guard with but a glance.

The music coming from inside was slow and peaceful as he stepped serenely through the throng of bodies and found a seat in a corner. He settled down, managing to hide himself in plain sight as he scanned the multitude of humans for his meal of choice this evening. His eyes set a particularly appetising young woman, slender with long red hair and green eyes as she sat behind the brute of a man she was accompanying. Letting his energy stretch out, he stroked her senses with his mind and she turned her eyes towards him.

He heard her heart race as she saw him and her breath hitched. He smiled, his charms and ethereal beauty catching her attention almost immediately. Ethan tilted his head as she looked away only to glance back at this gorgeous man who was watching her with glowing green eyes. Ethan smirked, knowing he had her attention before standing and heading towards the back door. As he planned, her eyes followed him and he turned his head to meet her gaze. A second was all it took to the send the suggestion to her and he slipped out of the back. Sure enough, as he stepped out into night, he heard her footsteps after him and he slowly turned the corner and stood in a patch of moonlight as she came out.

The redhead turned and saw him, her eyes widening as she got a good look at his full form and she gulped. Ethan smiled again, his eyes beckoning her forward. She came towards him, obediently: entranced by his aura and his mystic. As soon as she came into range, his eyes glowed and she fell under his spell, moving towards him as if he were a long lost lover. Her arms rose and wrapped his neck as she smiled, dreamily and Ethan leaned in.

Their lips met and Ethan turned the woman and backed her into the wall, out of sight, in case her male companion came looking for her. She moaned as he lifted her skirt and cupped her sex, his mouth trailing down her neck to her pulse point. At the moment, he only wanted to feed. He didn't want to satisfy his other desires, but at the same time, he couldn't resist touching her this way. She was beautiful but more importantly, she was a virgin. Her blood alone would sate him but he would not degrade her by taking her virtue in a back alley without her, clear-headed, consent.

He petted her sex gently and her hips rose into his touch as he lowered the strap to the silk covering her shoulder. Her right breast slid free of her clothing and his other hand moved to palm into gently as she whimpered at his touch. Ethan trailed his lips to her pulse and placed his tongue there, gauging how much he could take.

Satisfied at what he found, his fangs slid out as he circled her nub and bit down gently. She gasped out in ecstasy as he pulled her virginal blood from her veins, fighting the urge to take her against the wall right there. Her body trembled as an orgasm surged through her as Ethan drank her virtue down, only taking what he would need but making sure she remained unspoiled. Sadly, she would never remember the pleasure he brought her.

After sating his thirst, he withdrew his fangs from her throat and his hand from her sex. The redhead mewled as he licked the wounds clean, closing them, and pulled the strap back up to cover her modesty once more. Meeting her gaze again, he wiped the encounter from her mind and suggested that she go home and forget about her companion. That swine was not good enough to have her.

After this was done, she walked away dreamily and he watched her go, glad to know she would be able to find a better suitor. Satisfied with his work and his meal, Ethan moved back into the hall to observe the people, as was his nature.

He was unsure how long he sat there, watching them interact, talk and dance. All he knew was that all time stopped when his eyes found something more precious, more alluring and more beautiful than anything he had ever seen before.

Ethan couldn't take his eyes off her; they rest on her like a man starved for an eternity as he took in all of her exquisite glory.

She was dressed in completely white silks that flowed around her, making her pale skin all the more dazzling. Her deep black hair fell down to her waist in long midnight waves as she sat looking over the crowd. Her dark, chocolate coloured eyes watched the people with boredom as she crossed her legs primly. Her sensual beauty was without peer, even amongst other vampires. Her body was voluptuous with curves in all the right places with the silk hugging her form snugly as she sighed.

Ethan licked his lips, a feeling he thought he had long forgotten stirring inside him as he watched her. Suddenly it was as if she felt his eyes on her and she turned to meet his gaze. Her eyes widened upon seeing him, taking in his own otherworldly beauty, her gaze roaming over him before meeting his eyes again.

It was like the rest of the world fell away as the music suddenly became louder. As one, they rose and moved towards each other. The bodies around them dissipated as they finally met in the small circle that had formed around them. They continued to gaze at each other before their hands moved. Their fingers entwined, her hand moved to his shoulder and his moved to her waist. They fell into step almost straight away, their bodies moving and circling as they just gazed at each other.

The warmth flowing through them was incredible, it was almost as if they were human again. The two just danced, forgetting the world around them. Everything else became irrelevant to them, only the two of them exited.

Ethan let out a ragged breath as he licked his lips, gazing at this beautiful and alluring creature he had just found.

"Please…" he breathed and she tilted her head, her eyes curious. "Tell me your name." She smiled, her face lighting up and becoming all the more gorgeous.

"Selina." She whispered back, though he could hear her perfectly. Her voice was seductive and alluring, with the same slight drawl as his own. Perfection. "Tell me yours."

"Ethan…" he replied, she nodded and it was almost like something was triggered. In unison, they leaned forward. It was some magnetic force drawing them together. Their lips met and a bolt of electricity shot through them. They felt it, were shocked by it and revelled in it.

It was their souls. They were soul mates.

…

_Present day._

Ethan came out of his memory with a smile, gazing at his childe softly.

"I knew the second I saw her, Selina is my forever." He tilted his head, reaching out to take Jessica's hand. "Do you feel that way when you look at Pam?"

"Yes…" she whispered, sheepishly, looking down. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her face back up.

"Don't be embarrassed, tell her." He replied. "She will come round…I know it." She gazed at him before nodding slowly. He smiled, leaning over to kiss her forehead before standing. "Now, go change, we'll continue your instructions tonight." She nodded, going to change into her jeans and tank top as Ethan stepped out of her room. As he did so, his phone began ringing. Lifting it out to gaze at the screen, he flipped it open.

"Yes?"

"_It's Northman."_ Eric's voice came over the phone. _"How is Jessica?"_ Ethan noted the concern in his voice and smiled.

"She's still very upset." He informed him, briskly. "How is your childe?"

"_The same…she is…in a very dark place."_ He listened to Eric sigh before he continued. _"I apologise for her behaviour, she…isn't used to dealing with her emotions."_

"I understand…" he replied. "I think they will need to talk soon, before this becomes more than just a misunderstanding."

"_Agreed."_

"Now, there was must another reason you are calling me." Ethan stated. "Whilst our childe's relationships issues are dire, I have a feeling there is more."

"_Indeed…the witches have demanded another meeting."_ Eric answered.

"Tonight?"

"_Yes."_

"What do they hope to gain from this?" Ethan mused, angrily. A coven of witches had taken residence in Louisiana. Whilst this would never normally be troubling, they seemed to have taken an interest in Eric's business as well as the Sheriff himself. The lead witch, a woman by the name of Hallow, had shown a particularly disturbing interest in having Eric's attentions. Whilst he had spurned her twice, she had been rather adamant about pursing the Viking, even threatening him.

"_I do not know, but I am at the end of my patience."_ Eric replied with a growl. _"I will have Sookie by my side, as my bonded. She will also be there to listen into their minds."_ Ethan nodded.

"Why not bring your witch to the meeting as well? She is quite powerful is she not?" Ethan asked.

"_Yes, but I do not wish to bring her out unless I have no other options. Besides…Sookie's abilities should suffice."_ Eric sighed. _"I would also ask that you and Selina sit in as well."_

"Very well, I will bring Jessica with me as well so she and Pam can sort out their differences after this issue is addressed."

"_I agree." _With that Eric hung up and Ethan was left to his thoughts. He looked up as Jessica and Selina entered.

"Change of plan?" Jessica asked, she was holding up a new dress that Selina had brought her, having overheard Ethan's conversation. It was a dark red, strapless dress that came to just above her knees. It would hug every curve of hers very comfortably but would leave little to the imagination.

"Yes, we're going to Fangtasia."

…

"So what do you want me to do?" Eric glanced at Sookie as she finished her make up in his office. She was dress in a beautiful white dress that came to her knees, modest but sexy as she put down her mirror, looking up at him.

"I need you to stand behind me at all times." He replied, leaning back in his chair. "You must listen carefully to what they are thinking. I do not know what they want exactly, which makes me all the more cautious." She nodded, standing up and moving in front of him.

"And if I find something?" She asked. He smiled and she grinned back, nodding. "And here I thought I would dislike our bond." He chuckled, not at all offended, as he knew what she meant. Being a modern woman, she was very independent and disliked the idea of being manipulated or becoming a kept woman.

"I want to you focus on their leader, Hallow. She has been hounding me since she arrived. I have rejected her proposals each time, but she is refusing to stop."

"What do her proposals involve?" he sighed. He hoped to avoid telling her this but now had no choice.

"She wants a share of Fangtasia's profit…and sex." Sookie's eyes immediately began to glow dangerously as her hands lit up. She was not a happy fairy.

"I beg your fucking pardon?" She snarled. "She's wants sex? From you?" He nodded gravely and her hair started to flutter as her magic began to gather around her. "That bitch…who does she think she is?" Eric put his hands on her arms and sent calm over the bond.

"Relax, lover. I have no intention of giving into her demands. You being here, as my bonded, should send the message that I am unavailable." She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I understand…but if she makes her demands, don't expect me to stay silent." He chuckled.

"I know better." She nodded, primly as Pam suddenly walked into the office.

"Ethan's here, master." She stated, shortly. Eric could still sense her conflict through the bond. She was nervous about seeing Jessica again. Part of her didn't want to…the other needed to.

"Pam…you can't put this off forever." He reasoned. She glared at him.

"Watch me!" She spat. He growled at her, causing her to lower her head in submission.

"You will talk to Jessica before this night is done!" He snarled in response. "I will not allow you to put this off." She huffed.

"I need more time."

"I had to command you not to take any fangbangers to your office, Pamela!" He roared. He had been furious with Pam when he came in to find her attempting to get a fangbanger into her office. So much so, he had ordered her to not attempt it again. She backed down, her head lowering again in shame. That was true, she had been so angry she had attempted to lure a donor into her office, she had not been thinking clearly. But the thought of that…breather kissing her Jessica was enraging. "You have not heard Jessica's explanation, I will not have you trying to get back at her for something she had no control over." Pam raised her head sharply.

"What do you…?"

"Enough!" She flinched back, Sookie gasping at Eric's tone. He was in his 'do-not-fuck-with-me' mode and Pam had, wisely, instantly cowered, her head dropping in submission. "You will grow the fuck up and sort this out. Am I understood?" She nodded.

"Yes, master." She replied, quietly. His gaze softened and he sighed. He had spoiled Pam a great deal over the years they had been together. She was used to getting her way with a pout or batting her lashes. But when he stood his ground, she knew better than to push him. She had been punished on a couple of occasions, not severely and never physically but enough for her to reign in her behaviour. "I will speak with her after this business with the witches is concluded." She said and he nodded.

"Good." As they finished speaking, Ethan, Selina and Jessica entered the office. The young vampiress attempted to meet Pam's eye. The two gazed at each other for a moment, before Pam looked away. Jessica's face fell a little, but she kept her mask up. Pam bit her lip, feeling some of Jessica's pain over the bond she had dampened down and her own guilt welled up. Eric was right, angry as she was, they needed to talk. She didn't know everything that occurred.

"When will they be here?" Ethan asked. Eric shrugged.

"Soon, Chow will send them in." He answered; Ethan nodded moving to sit in a chair that had been prepared for him. Selina moved and stood next to him, draping her arm over his shoulders as Jessica moved to his other side. She and Pam shared another glance as Pam moved to Eric's side, before facing away from each other. Their affairs would have to wait.

After a five-minute wait, Chow knocked and informed them that the witches had arrived. And soon they were walking into the office.

Hallow was easy to pick as she was tall, slim and broad-shouldered with brown hair and dark eyes. Sookie's eyes narrowed at her the second she came in. The witch's eyes were fixed on Eric lustfully as she sat down, without an invitation as Eric eyed her in a bored manner. Sookie reached out, trying to get a read on her.

"Such a pleasure to meet you again, Sheriff." Hallow greeted.

"I cannot say the same." Eric responded. Hallow chuckled before looking around at the gathered vampires.

"I believe I asked for this meeting to be conducted in private." She drawled. Ethan chuckled, dryly leaning back and crossing his legs.

"Given that you have been making unwanted advances on a Sheriff as well as attempting to wrestle profits from his business," he answered, eying her lazily, "you can understand our need for caution." Hallow sneered as the witches fidgeted behind her. Sookie's eyes remained fixed on Hallow.

"No, I do not. I would like to speak to Sheriff Northman in private." She demanded. Selina growled.

"Mind your tongue, witch." She hissed. "Your betters are talking."

"Selina." She nodded to her husband, stepping back as the witch glared at her. Sookie's eyes narrowed as she tried to pick out something from Hallow but could get nothing. It was almost as if…

"You can stop that anytime you wish to, human." Hallow stated suddenly. Sookie gasped as Eric's eyes widened a fraction. The witch turned her eyes to the telepath, smirking smugly. "You've been trying to read my thoughts from the second I entered the room. I assure you, I'd be surprised if you could." Sookie glared at her as the witches all chuckled. "And on that note, who exactly are you?"

"This is Sookie Stackhouse." Pam growled in response, her fangs itching to run down. "She is my master's bonded and you will address her with respect." Hallow's eyes went round at this as her eyes darted between Sookie and Eric, the telepath having moved to his side now, slipping an arm around his shoulder. Hallow's followers had gone silent at this information, unsure how to proceed.

"Bonded?" Hallow choked out with a chuckle. "You mean to tell me that the notorious Eric Northman has tied himself to a human of all things?"

"Yes, he has." Sookie answered, shortly. Hallow looked appalled that she was spoken to with such authority. "And I'll tell you now, I'm not what I appear to be." Hallow snarled at her.

"You obviously don't know who you are speaking to…"

"I don't particularly care either." All the vampires began chuckling as Hallow was now obviously seething.

"Bonded or not, she has no place in this affair." Hallow snapped.

"She has every right to be here." Eric answered, shortly. "She is my bonded and thus you should know that I am unavailable." Hallow scoffed.

"Please, she is human." She smiled, sickeningly. "Sheriff, my offer remains the same…a share of your profits…or we can entertain each other for…several nights." Sookie's eyes began to glow and the telltale signs of energy shifting through the air became obvious, to all except Hallow.

"Not interested." Eric answered, shortly.

"It is within your best interests to accept." Hallow said, changing tactics. If she couldn't have Eric to herself, as she was told she could, then neither would the human bitch. "I can make life very difficult for you." The sounds of fangs dropping echoed in the room as Jessica and Pam stepped forward, Eric's face contorted into a snarl.

Sookie's eyes glowed as she harnessed her energy. She now had a clear view into Hallow's mind, without the witch realising. And the thoughts she had of Eric were making her nauseous. Who did Hallow think she was?

"I don't respond well to threats…" Eric warned.

"I don't respond well to being humiliated." She replied, standing from her seat. _Fuck the human, I know he wants me!_ "This is your last chance…" Sookie saw it almost immediately. Hallow was preparing for a hex. Summoning her willpower, she stretched her essence out into an invisible bubble around Eric and the other vampires. Eric growled, ferociously as Ethan rolled his neck, ready for a fight.

"Take your entourage and get out!"

_Fine! Lets see how well you can do when you lose everything that makes you, who you are, Sheriff. With you out of way…_ Sookie didn't bother to listen to anymore, knowing full well what Hallow planned. She was going to take Eric's memories away.

Well, over her dead body!

The second Hallow sent her hex out, the bubble Sookie had formed suddenly rippled. The spell exploded in front of Eric, not causing any damage, the bubble shimmering as it did so. Eric was on his feet in an instant with a roar. Hallow, not understanding what had just happened, took a terrified step back.

"What the fuck…" before she could finish, Sookie's hands lit up violently and she hurled her Light at the witch. With a scream, Hallow rocketed back and hit the wall where the lights pinned her. The other witches had no time to retaliate as Ethan, Selina, Jessica and Pam pounced on them.

It was over quickly. Pam had drained one of the witches dry, blood oozing from her lips as she hissed at the corpse contempt. Ethan had simply broken his victim's neck, obviously not having the patience for a drawn out fight. Selina had done the same, after toying with her opponent briefly. Jessica on the other hand, had been particularly violent.

Her grief at the situation with Pam, coupled with a threat towards Eric and her maker had sent her into a rage. The final two witches were brutally finished by the young vampire. The first's throat had been ripped out before he could begin to chant, hoping to fight back. The second was less fortunate as Jessica beat her to death. She was still punching the now unrecognisable face when Pam had caught her wrist, holding her back. Jessica had snatched her hand back but both women simply stared at each other, before Pam's face softened and she touched Jessica's shoulder. The touch had the desired response and she calmed. But the moment was over as Pam turned away and moved to Eric's side as he stood behind Sookie, who was standing in front of Hallow.

Sookie's skin was glowing furiously with her fairy powers and her magic had filled the room with its presence. Her hair was fluttering as her energy surged from her body, giving her a wildly beautiful look. But her eyes, it was the intensity of her eyes that were most frightening. They were bright, piercing blue and filled with murderous intent as she glared at Hallow, her hands still pulsing angrily as the witch tried to form words. Eric could feel the malicious rage through the bond.

"You dare try to take his memory away!" Sookie shrieked at Hallow, her voice shaking with rage. "You dare to even think about taking him from me!" Hallow gasped at the ferocity of Sookie's words.

"What are you?" She demanded of the telepath. "What the fuck are you?"

"I'm not human, you idiot!" Sookie spat. "And you should have realised that when I was trying to read your mind. And it should've fucking clicked when I deflected you spell…"

"That was you?" Hallow whispered. But…they said…

"Yes, it was me!" And Sookie's eyes began to glow even more, her Light shining intensely. "Who put you up to this?" She demanded. "You're working for someone…you wouldn't dare challenge a vampire like Eric unless you thought you had someone covering your back."

"How…?"

"Answer the question!" Sookie shrieked. Eric was trying to push calm into the bond, but she wasn't having it. Her rage was still screaming over the bond as she glared at Hallow, who sneered back.

"I'm not telling you anything…and you can't read my mind."

"Then you're useless to me." Hallow's eyes widened considerably as Sookie threw her hand up and fired her light at her once more. This time it didn't simply slam into her, no it burrowed inside the witch Sookie's energy looking to reap her retribution in a different manner.

It wasn't quick; no it was slow, fuelled with rage and vengeance. Hallow was screaming as her body began to smoke from all of her orifices. Her mouth, her eyes, her ears, everywhere as she thrashed against Sookie's energy, trying to free herself as she was burned from the inside out. Sookie just watched her burn, no compassion, in fact she appeared as merciless as Eric did at times.

Soon Hallow's screams stopped as her body drooped. Sookie released her energy and the smoking husk dropped to the floor with a flump, clearly dead. The glow to the telepath's eyes vanished and her skin returned to normal as she stared coldly at the witch who had threatened to take her Viking away.

* * *

><p><em>As I said ruthless Sookie. I always thought if she was in a long-term relationship with Eric, she would harden a great deal. This Sookie is very much Eric's bonded and is not afraid to fight and kill for him, slightly OCC but there it is. No complaints I hope?<em>

_Let me know guys_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys. Just to let you know, I just started my second year at uni, so my updates may be slightly slower now. I got a few chapters already written up but I still need to go over them again. _

_Anyways here is chapter 5 for you. Oh and warning: rough vampire make up sex coming up. ;)_

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>"Well," Pam mused, eyeing the still smoking corpse of Hallow with something akin to admiration, "remind me never to piss you off." Sookie said nothing as she continued to stare at the husk.<p>

"Leave us." Eric ordered. Immediately, everyone apart from Sookie and Eric left the office. Ethan nodded, respectfully to the Viking before closing the door behind him. He approached Sookie, who was still staring at the remains, as if she were in a trance. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sookie…"

The effect was instant.

She whirled around, fisting his shirt in her desperate hands and buried herself into his chest. Eric's arms lifted to wrap around her as she shuddered in his cool embrace. She took a few deep breaths, obviously trying to keep her composure, as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"What's wrong, lover?" He felt a great deal of desperation and fear from her, but couldn't think of the cause just yet. Sookie leaned back, her eyes swimming as she stared at him.

"What's wrong?" She repeated, incredulously. "What's wrong is that some witch whore tried to take you away from me. She was going to take away your memory so you couldn't remember me. That's what's wrong!" She screamed at the end, a couple of stray tears trickling down her face. Eric wiped them away and cupped her face.

"And she failed…"

"Because I stopped her." She growled, clutching his biceps frantically. "But she was going to take you away."

"I'm not going anywhere." He answered, gazing her passionately. "How many times do I have to say it?" He demanded. She squeaked as he perched her on the edge of his desk. "I will not leave you."

"Don't you dare!" she commanded, her eyes glowing again. "If you dare, I'll hunt you down." He smirked.

"Good, because it wouldn't be by my choice." She growled, pulling him to her and smashed her lips against his. She moaned, fisting her hands in his hair and forcing her tongue into his mouth. Eric palmed her breasts through her dress, squeezing and kneading as she shivered. "Feeling possessive?" he teased.

"Shut up." She hissed. "Shut up and touch me!" He smirked, lifting the front of her dress and shoving his hand into her lacy, barely there underwear. She whimpered as his fingers found her, before she yanked the straps of her dress down. Her breasts jumped out in greeting, as she ran her hands over her hard nipples, before Eric's mouth replaced her fingers.

Sookie moaned, cradling his head with one hand as he curled his fingers inside her as she reached towards his belt.

Suddenly the sounds her phone ringing echoed through the room. They both growled in annoyance as Eric's hand left her panties. She huffed, stomping over to her purse, the mood lost as she reset her dress. Reaching in, she found the annoying contraption and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She greeted. Frustrated as she was, she still fell back onto her southern politeness. Eric plopped into his chair as she spoke.

"_Sookie."_ Oh great, Alcide. She rubbed her eyes, mouthing his name to Eric whose eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Alcide. How are you?"

"_I'm good. Where've you been?"_ He asked. _"Why aren't you at home?"_ She frowned. Had he forgotten what Eric had told him? And besides, how was it his business?

"I'm at Fangtasia, not that it's your concern." She told him, shortly. He scoffed.

"_Still with Northman then?"_ He growled. She made a noise in her throat to tell him she didn't appreciate where he was going. He simply ignored her. _"What's he got you up in this time?"_

"I do occasional work for him with my telepathy as you know." She stated. "Why are you calling, Alcide? Other than to lecture me on who I'm seeing that is."

_"Sook…"_

"What do you want?" She demanded. She knew her Gran would be staring at her disapprovingly from her spot in heaven, but God help her, she was tired of Alcide already. He had already shown he was pursuing her and had disrespected her choice of lover. Alcide sighed.

"_My pack is currently in the middle of a dispute over who should be the leader. I was hoping you could come and help me gauge their motives." _Bullshit, he wanted her away from Eric for a few days. Eric had told her of the problems in Alcide's pack, but it was nothing they couldn't handle alone. They didn't need a telepath for this.

"I fail to see how this is any of my business." Sookie said, sitting down as Eric turned to his paper work. Great, now Eric was pissed off. Fucking Alcide.

"_I need to know if the Alpha's have the welfare of pack in mind. Sookie, please…"_

"It's not my business, Alcide." She said, as politely as possible. "Your pack needs to settle this on their own.

"_Is this you speaking? Or Eric?"_

"Do you have something to say? If you do, say it." She spat. Gran would tan her hide for this, but she didn't care. Alcide was grating her last nerve already.

"_Fine. What are you doing, Sookie? You're staying with Northman apparently, why? You know I'm always around to help."_

"What? From Mississippi?" She drawled. He fell silent and she huffed. "Is that what this is about? The fact I went to Eric for help and not you?"

"_What the fuck do you see in him, Sookie? He's a monster."_ He growled. Sookie shook her head as Eric looked at her, obviously wanted to snatch the phone from her grasp. She sent a soothing pulse of their bond and he calmed.

"No, he's not. Not that it matters to you, but I love him." she answered. Eric smiled as she said this.

"_You what? Sookie are you insane?"_

"Maybe…"

"_He's just gonna use you, Sookie. He's a vampire, it's what they do."_

"I've heard this all before, Alcide. I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me."

"_You won't be fine once he's done with you." _He shot back, angrily. _"You need to get away from him._

"You need to watch your mouth." She snarled.

"_He only wants you for your telepathy."_ He argued. She laughed, humourlessly.

"Funny, isn't that what you were just asking me for?" Alcide fell silent and she smirked. Got him. "It's not your business what Eric and I have, so keep your thoughts to yourself."

"_Sookie, I'd like you to do me a favour…I'm not ordering you to."_

"Neither does Eric. He doesn't have to." She retorted.

"_I bet he doesn't…" _Alcide muttered. Sookie's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" she demanded. "What did you just say?

"_Oh nothing, just wondering if your telepathy is all he's using."_ Eric's head snapped, rage pulsing in their bond as Sookie's mouth dropped.

"I'm not sure I like what you're implying, Alcide." She shot back. How fucking dare he! "What do you want me to say? That I use my telepathy to help Eric out? I do, happy now?"

"_Yeah…and then what? Got any other favours you do for him?" _Alcide sneered, all shred of decency lost. She was clearly insane if she thought Eric was anything than a monster. _"How does he repay you for using your skills to 'help' him out? Does he get you on your knees…"_

"How fucking dare you!" Sookie yelled down the phone. Alcide fell silent, realising he'd gone too far. "What I do with and for Eric doesn't concern you. You've got a lot of fucking nerve, Alcide Herveaux. You wanna go down that road? What about Debbie? Isn't she the same? Working for Russell to further her V addiction? And then crawling back to you?" Alcide growled and she chuckled. "And you took her back anyway, even after she'd attacked and tried to kill me. Some friend you turned out to be…"

"_Leave Debbie outta this."_ He warned. She laughed, humourlessly.

"You should've thought about that before your brought my relationship with Eric into this." She sneered. "The answer is no, I'm not gonna help you because number one: it's not my affair. Number two: You were fucking rude," Eric snorted, one thing about Sookie was that she hated rudeness more than she did violence, "and number three: you should keep your nose of my business. You wanna be my friend? Don't try and run my life for me."

"_Sookie…"_ his tone was of man properly chastised.

"And for your information, Eric doesn't need to _get _me on my knees for him. Because I _love _being on my knees for him," with that she snapped the phone shut and chucked it back in her purse. Eric chuckled as she huffed indignantly. "Dick."

"Well, if that doesn't get the point across…" he teased. She smirked, standing up and moving over to him.

"He was rude. What did you expect?" he shrugged. "I mean, how dare he say that? He knows nothing about us."

"He's a were, I'm a vampire…"

"And? That gives him the right does it?" She scoffed. Alcide was fast proving that he wasn't as kind as he first appeared. "He comes here to try and get me to this pack meeting, all because he wants me away from you. Why? He has Debbie…"

"She isn't part of his pack and they have split up again." She shook her head.

"I don't care." Sookie huffed, reaching up to the straps of her dress again. Eric's eyes widened as she yanked them down her arms and slid the dress off her body, leaving her in pink lacy panties. He licked his lips as she lifted one leg on his chair, rubbing her breasts over his chest.

"What are you doing?" She giggled, sliding down his body until she was kneeling in front of him.

"Alcide took the liberty of lecturing me about something I enjoy." She replied, undoing his belt and then his jeans. His hard erection sprung free and she licked her lips, looking up at him saucily. "So…I'm getting on my knees."

Eric chuckled.

…

Pam was standing at the bar, watching as Chow and another two vampires carried out the corpses of the Witches. She folded her arms, thinking back to the encounter. Sookie's powers were intriguingly potent, so much so that they were able to repel a hex from one of the most powerful witch's in America. She looked forward to seeing how Sookie's powers would continue to develop.

Then there was Jessica. Pam lowered her head with a sigh at the thought of what had happened with Jessica. The younger vampire had lost it, going into a berserk rage. And Pam knew she was partly to blame. She had been able to pull Jessica out of it…but couldn't handle gazing at her. She could still see…

"Pam?" She raised her head. She knew, Jessica was behind her and shifting her weight nervously. Pam turned her head a little to the side.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her tone neutral, almost uncaring. In truth, she was very concerned for her.

"Calmer…" Jessica replied. "Can we talk?" she asked. Pam finally turned around fully to look at her. The sadness in Jessica's eyes broke her heart and she knew it was her fault. But the image of that breather's lips on Jessica's was burned into her mind and it still hurt. However, Pam had said she would talk this through.

She could only hope this would turn out well.

Pam nodded and walked past her. Jessica fell into step behind her and they headed to Pam's office. Jessica let out a small gasp as she saw the office, where they would sneak away for a quickie or would work the night away. This place already held memories and they'd only been together close to eight months now. If this was only after a few months, what if they'd been together for years.

Pam walked in and stood in front of her desk as Jessica closed the door behind them. Pam kept her back to the younger vampire as Jessica fidgeted.

And she waited for Jessica to begin.

After a couple of moments, Jessica took a deep breath. She knew Pam wasn't going to turn around and look at her just yet. So it was best to get what she wanted to say out and hope for the best.

"I…I know you're angry." She began as Pam simply kept her back to her. She bit her lip as she continued speaking. "I know what it looked like but I…I didn't want Hoyt to kiss me," Pam tensed just a little bit more but Jessica went on, bravely, "I didn't want to kiss him either. I pushed him off the second I got over how shocked I was." She watched for a moment for any reaction from Pam.

Nothing, she just stayed, facing away from. Jessica licked her lips, fighting the tears back again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that it happened at all. I'm sorry that I let it happen. But Pam, I don't want Hoyt, I don't want to be with him. I don't want him in any shape or form." She raised her head and looked directly at her lover. "I want you, all of you. You're upset with me or with Hoyt or maybe both of us. But I want you to know I didn't give him any indication I wanted him back. I was going to tell him about us…but I never got the chance." Still nothing and Jessica lowered her head in defeat. "I hope you can forgive me one day, I'll understand if you don't. Just…know that I love you…only you…for all eternity. Even if you can't love me back anymore," Jessica raised her head finally to look at Pam, "I will always love you. More than I ever loved anything before." Thinking there was nothing else she could say or do, Jessica turned and began to leave the office.

She had tried, she had poured her heart out to Pam and that was enough. Pam knew that she was sorry and that she would always have Jessica's heart. She put her hand on the door handle, hesitating for a moment before pushing it down.

A slender hand glided past her head and held the door closed. Jessica gasped, shakily as she felt Pam's presence so close behind her. She watched as Pam's hand moved to the lock and flicked it closed. There was no leaving now, no escape.

Jessica waited as Pam brought her hand back and laid it on her arm.

"You don't want him." Pam said.

"No."

"You didn't kiss him."

"No."

"You made him leave?" Jessica nodded, not letting herself turn round. Honesty was the best option, but she wasn't brave enough to look Pam in the eye yet.

"Yes."

"You want me?"

"Yes."

"Only me?"

"Only you, always you." Jessica breathed, passionately as she felt Pam sigh, almost in relief at that. "I'm sorry."

"Stop it." She gasped as Pam gently turned her round and then kissed her. Jessica almost sobbed in relief as their lips met, happiness suddenly bursting through her. Not just hers, but Pam's as well. The bond. The bond was open again! "Don't apologise for him, lover." Pam demanded, stroking her cheek. Jessica nodded and leaned up for another kiss. Pam obliged, but then suddenly growled.  
>Jessica froze. She didn't move as Pam moved to her neck and sniffed. A soft hiss left Pam's throat before her tongue laved her skin. Another growl rumbled from Pam, possessive, jealous and angry as she took another deep inhale from her throat.<p>

"Did you wash?" Pam asked. Jessica blinked.

"What?"

"Did. You. Wash?" Pam repeated.

"Uh…only really quickly. Just enough to wash my hair and…"

"You should've been more thorough." Pam spat, angrily. Her hand was gripping Jessica's arm almost painfully. "You should've scrubbed and rinsed him off. I can smell him, he's still all over you."

"Pam…"

"Damn him! Why can I still smell him on you?" Jessica gasped shrilly as Pam yanked her away from the door with a snarl. Pam's arm wrapped her shoulders from the front as Jessica stumbled forward under her guidance. Jessica yelped as Pam shoved her forward, pinning her front to the desk. Jessica swallowed, nervously but didn't move as Pam held her still, bent over the desk as she leaned over her from behind.

"Pam…" Jessica whispered, unsure what to do. She felt a strange form of excitement burning in her body as Pam displayed her dominance over her younger mate. She knew better than fight at the moment. "Pam…"

"Shut up." Jessica did as she told as Pam ran her hand over her bare shoulders. Jessica felt her lover run her nose over her skin again before another long hiss slithered from Pam's lips. "He's all over you. He not only had to kiss your sweet lips, but he left his taste on you. He couldn't just touch you, he had to have his stink pollute your fragrance." Pam snarled, both hands trailing down Jessica's back. "He's everywhere on you and I can't stand it!" With sudden ferocity, Pam tore the back of Jessica's dress open at the top with a rip, exposing the top of her spine.  
>Jessica gasped in shock, trying to raise her head.<p>

"What're…" she yelped as Pam pushed her down again.

"Shut up!" Pam shot at her, hands returning to her back. "He's on your lips, on your skin. He's tainted you." She ripped the dress again; the middle of Jessica's back revealed as her young lover gasped again. "He's corrupted your taste, your skin, your scent. Damn him! You're mine, how dare he touch you!" With that she tore the bottom of the dress and it promptly, fell away to the floor with a flump. Jessica was left clad in her lace purple thong, as she remained bent over the table as Pam held her fast.

Jessica gasped, quietly as Pam's hands moved to her ass and began to knead. She remained how she was, presenting herself to her mate as Pam squeezed and rubbed her cheeks and skin. She whimpered as Pam kicked her legs apart, roughly but not painfully. Jessica now had her legs spread, exposing herself a little now as Pam eyed her hungrily.

The older vampire raised her hand and licked two of her fingers. Jessica inhaled sharply as Pam pressed her now wet fingers to the lace just over her sex. Jessica moaned as her lover petted her sex roughly, running circles over her. She whimpered as Pam thrust her fingers in along with the lace. She felt herself moisten all the more as she mewled, Pam's finger circling around her clit through the lace.

"Pam…" Jessica moaned as Pam held her down again, fingers still circling and rubbing as she did so. Jessica squirmed as her juices soaked through her thong and Pam chuckled. "Pam, please."

"Say it again." Pam demanded.

"Please…" Jessica drawled, turning her face on the desk she could look at Pam pleadingly. "_Please_, Pam."

"That's right. He'll never hear this again." Pam spat, rubbing harder as Jessica bucked, her eyes fluttering closed as she whimpered. "He'll never hear you moan like this. He will never hear you beg me to please you." She circled Jessica's nub again, causing the redhead to sob. "Moan it again."

"Pam."

"Again."

"_Pam."_ Jessica drawled out as Pam hissed in appreciation. "Please…God, Please."

"He can never have you again." With that, Pam pulled the thong down, exposing her lover in all her glory and plunged her fingers into her. Jessica cried out as Pam thrust and curled her fingers roughly inside her. Jessica's legs quivered at the undeniable pleasure building at Pam's possessive treatment of her. "You belong to me. You will beg me for this, whenever I want you to. You're mine." Just as quickly as she had entered, Pam pulled her fingers away causing Jessica to sob in disappointment. Pam crouched behind her, sniffing her lover's sex and taking in the glorious scent.

Jessica let a long and deep moan as Pam ran her tongue over her outer lips, flicking over her nub before lapping again.

"He will never have this again." Pam declared, plunging her tongue inside Jessica's sex before withdrawing again. "It's mine to taste, mine to fuck. You, every luscious, delectable inch of you, belongs to me." With that, she spread Jessica's cheeks and buried her face in between her legs. Jessica cried out as Pam thrust her tongue deep inside her and laved her walls with rough passion. She whined, moaned, sobbed and begged as Pam asserted her dominance and her claim over her.

Pam hummed, delving into her Jessica, sampling her taste for as long as she pleased. She reached down and began petting herself through her tight leather trousers. Pam moaned, the noise shuddering through Jessica who whined as her legs quivered under the pleasure. Pam ran her finger over Jessica's other entrance, causing her lover to tense up. Pam simply smirked, dragging her finger away.

No, she didn't want to do that.

Still rubbing herself through the leather, Pam used her other hand to spread Jessica's cheeks a little more and latched on to her clit. Jessica nearly screamed as Pam took it between her teeth, pulling lightly, flicking it with her tongue and sucking gently. Jessica's legs buckled at the knees as Pam continued her actions, not letting up.

"Pam…" Jessica moaned, her climax almost upon her. She whimpered as Pam released her with a wet plop before pushing her tongue back inside. Jessica's eyes widened with ecstasy as Pam curled her tongue back in something akin to a come hither motion. Then Pam's lips were back on her nub and she sucked hard. That was it. Jessica screamed Pam's name, her climax erupting through. Her ass rose up as she stood on her tiptoes, as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her.

Eventually, the dizzying pleasure lessened and Jessica slumped a little, grinning giddily. Pam straightened up behind her and Jessica turned to look at her. Her mouth went dry and her fangs popped out.

_Holy Jesus on a stick._

Pam reached down and whipped her blouse over her head. Throwing the clothing across the room, she tore off her black bra and unclasped the belt to her leather trousers. Taking it away completely, she shimmered the leather and her underwear down her legs until they pooled on the floor. Pam flicked them away, leaving her in her black high heels as she continued to eye Jessica hungrily.

Stepping forward, she looped the belt around the back of Jessica's head and pulled her in for a fierce kiss. They both moaned at the taste of each other as Pam moved towards the couch, bringing Jessica with her. Pam plopped down, Jessica falling to her knees in front of her and the elder vampire grinned, hooking her legs over Jessica's shoulders. Jessica's eyes dropped to Pam's glistening sex and she licked her lips. She'd always be surprised by Pam's appetite

"Oh, did you think it was over?" Pam drawled, taking hold of Jessica's hair almost as though she'd read Jessica's mind. Pam shoved her lover's head between her thighs and arched her back at the first pass of Jessica's tongue. Pam moaned and chuckled, lustfully. "We're just getting started, lover."

…

"You'd think they'd keep it down." Sookie mused as she sat on Eric's lap as they could not help but overhear Pam and Jessica's…activities. Sookie was fully dressed once again as she hummed, whilst Eric massaged her shoulders. Eric chuckled at that.

"Asking them to be quiet is like asking grass to be blue, dear one." He remarked. He remembered one night when he'd allowed Pam and Jessica to stay at his home. To say he regretted it would've been a bit of an understatement. "Though, I do wish they had decided to wait before they had make up sex."

"Eric!" Sookie gasped.

"What?"

"They can hear us." As she spoke, a scream of rapture came through the wall, sounding like Pam. Eric laughed.

"If they could hear us over that, I'd be surprised." Suddenly, the phone starting ringing and Sookie sighed, slipping off her vampire's lap. Eric reached over and answered the phone. "Northman."

"_Good evening, Sheriff." _Eric blinked; this was a surprise.

"Good evening, your majesty." He replied. Sookie's eyes widened. Sophie-Anne had rung Eric personally. Something must've come up. "What can I do for you?"

"_First thing's first, Eric." _Sophie answered, all business. _"I have been informed that Sookie was attacked by a group of humans outside her work place." _Eric frowned. Who had told Sophie of the attack? He was going to himself after the business with the witches was concluded. _"Is she all right?"_

"She is fine, your majesty." Eric replied, looking at Sookie who had caught the last part of the conversation. "Her injuries were not too severe and she is sitting right next to me as we speak." He could have sworn he heard Sophie sigh in relief. She had become quite fond of the telepath.

How did Sookie have that effect on vampires?

"_That is good to hear. Now,"_ Eric tensed as Sophie's voice had just hardened a few notches, _"why did you not inform me of this, Eric?" _She was using his first name, which meant this was off the record. A good sign.

"I apologise, Sophie." He answered. "I would have informed you later tonight. I had to deal with some business involving witches, more specifically Hallow."

"_Hallow?"_ Sophie growled. _"She was still bothering you after my edict?"_ Sophie had been informed of Hallow's presence and had ordered her to leave the state after an almost violent encounter at her palace.

"Yes, furthermore she made threats against me and my business." Eric answered. The Queen growled. "However, she is dead."

"_Well, that's a relief." _Sophie mused. _"She had been hounding me for weeks. Tell me you made her suffer."_

"I did not have the pleasure of ending her life. Sookie did." There was silence for a split-second before Sophie spoke again.

"_Sookie killed her?" _

"Yes."

"_Her powers have developed that much?"_ Sophie chuckled as Eric gave his affirmative. _"Not what I expected to hear, I must admit. But, at least the witch will no longer bother us. Pass on my thanks, Sheriff." _Eric snorted as Sookie blanched at that.

"I will do so, your highness." Then he got right to the question he had been dying to ask. "Your majesty, forgive me, but how exactly did you find out about Sookie's attack?"

"_Compton informed me of it at sundown." _Eric stiffened. Bill? But how did…?

"Your majesty, Bill told you?"

"_Yes, why?" _

"Bill was not present at Fangtasia when Ethan brought Sookie back." Eric explained.

"_He informed me that he had seen Ethan and Selina rescue Sookie from the humans shortly after returning to his house when he came home from Peru." _Sophie-Anne continued. Her voice now held a note of confusion.

"If Compton has indeed returned to my area, he has not informed me about it." Eric replied, shortly. How did Compton return to his area without him knowing?

"_Strange…"_ Sophie-Anne mused, _"I will call him and ask him to explain himself. My apologies, Eric, I did not know he hadn't told you of his return."_

"Strange indeed. I would like to know why myself." He replied. "Sophie, be mindful of what you say."

"_You believe he is up to something?" _

"I do not think so, but still…" he trailed off and she got the message.

"_Very well. I will let you know what I find out. Good night." _And with that Sophie-Anne hung up. Eric put the phone down and turned to look at Sookie. She was obviously in thought as he frowned.

Why had Bill not informed him of his return?

* * *

><p><em>So, what'd you think? let me know guys<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Here we go follks, Chapter 6. And i've brought a favourite character of mine from the books_

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>"So, Compton has returned Louisiana and not informed you?" Ethan asked as he sat in front of Eric. The Viking nodded, leaning back in his chair as they spoke. Bill had been in Peru for five months, working a project for Sophie-Anne. And he had since returned but had not seen fit to inform Eric of this. Odd, whilst Compton had a distant relationship with protocol, he followed the basic guidelines. Strange he did not do so this time around.<p>

"No, and what's more, he knew of Sookie's attack." He replied. To his surprise, Ethan did not seem fazed by this. "You knew?"

"Bill was there." Ethan answered. When the Viking frowned, he went on, "I believe he came across the scene just as Selina and I arrived, perhaps that is why he did not step in, I cannot say. However, he did clean up the mess I left behind." Eric nodded.

"I see, but that does not excuse his breach of protocol."

"No, it does not." Ethan agreed. "I assume he will be coming to address the issue soon?"

"Tonight, in fact. Sookie is staying at the house to work on her magic with Claudine and my maid." Ethan smirked.

"You mean that bubbly witch?" The Viking chuckled. "I don't understand why you don't employ her as your witch and not your maid."

"I pay her for every spell she casts. I paid her a great deal for the wards she placed around Sookie's house." Eric answered, indignantly. The older vampire laughed as the Viking huffed.

"She is very powerful."

"She is also a very good maid, either way she is getting paid."

"Easy, I'm only teasing." Eric rolled his eyes before there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Pam straightening her skirt and looking a little irritated.

"Yes, Pam?" Eric asked. She glared at him.

"Next time you ask Compton to come here, make sure he does not walk into my office unannounced." She spat. Her maker smirked at her. She and Jessica were still having immense amounts of make up sex and he was annoyed at her for using her office instead of her home. "Jessica was mortified." Ethan snorted as Eric shrugged.

"Maybe that'll teach you to restrict such activities to your home."

"Hypocrite."

"I do not fuck as frequently in my office as you do in yours." Pam glared at him and huffed, turning around.

"He's here when you're ready, master." With that, she stalked out of the office. Eric began laughing as Ethan shook his head. As they settled down, Bill Compton walked in. He was dressed in his usual leather jacket with a black shirt and khaki pants. He bowed to Ethan and nodded to his Sheriff. He smirked.

"Your child is something of an exhibitionist." He stated. Eric snorted as Ethan shook his head with a grin.

"So I've been told." He chuckled as he listened to Pam dragging Jessica out of the office to head home. "Hopefully she will learn from this." Bill raised a brow.

"I'd be surprised." Eric conceded and indicated the chair in front of him. Bill nodded and sat down. Ethan rose from his chair and calmly left the room, leaving the two to their discussion.

Eric gazed at the younger vampire with conflicting feelings. No matter what, he would always be uneasy around Compton. This was the vampire who had flaunted his relationship with Sookie for months and had tried to keep her from him. But at the same time, he respected his desire to protect Sookie, even from vampires such as Russell Edgington. They would never be friends, but Sookie had, in a way, united them.

"So Bill, I will get straight to the point." He started, leaning back in his chair. "You broke protocol." Bill nodded, lowering his head a little.

"I apologise. I had only just returned to the Area on the night of Sookie's attack. I was planning to check in the next night…"

"But you didn't…" Eric replied, calmly. "You, instead, took it upon yourself to inform the Queen of the attack, before consulting myself or Sookie." Bill licked his lips, again lowering his head in submission.

"She had a right to know…"

"That she did. But she should've heard it from me." Eric answered again. "I was going to tell her after dealing with Hallow." Bill perked up at this.

"Hallow? She was here?" Eric nodded. The witch had been very well known in the Supe community. "What did she want?"

"To put it bluntly, me." The sheriff answered. Bill nodded slowly. "She was disappointed with the reply." Bill chuckled.

"I see…where is she now?" He asked.

"She is dead." If Eric weren't as observant as he was, he would not have noticed it. Something flashed across Bill's eyes, but he couldn't grasp what exactly.

"Dead?" He nodded as Bill. "Did you kill her?"

"I wish I had."

"Who did?" He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. She is out of the way, that is what's important." The younger vampire tilted his head to this. Eric narrowed his eyes a little at this. "Why?"

"This will bring more trouble, Eric." Bill stated.

"Perhaps…but I will be ready for it when it comes." Eric answered. "Now, back to your breach of protocol, you failed to check in with me when you returned and were present at the scene of Sookie's attack…"

"Before you ask, I was about to intervene when Ethan and Selina arrived. When they did so, I decided it would be best if I stayed out of the way." Eric nodded at this. Bill made a wise choice by deciding not to get in Ethan's way. "I apologise for my actions, it will not happen again."

"See to it that it does not. I am in a forgiving mood tonight, Bill." Eric answered, coldly. "But it _does not _happen again." Bill nodded. "You may leave." Bill stood and went to leave before turning to Eric.

"If I may ask, where is Sookie? Is she all right?"

"She is recovering and she is staying with me for now." The sheriff answered. Bill nodded and left. Eric eyes followed him out before he laced his fingers together and began thinking.

Bill was right about one thing: more trouble was bound to come.

…

Sookie sat across from the other two women who had been listening intently to what she was saying. Claudine leant back, crossing her legs as she thought as the other woman stood up, wringing her hands.

This second young woman was Amelia Broadway, Eric's day woman. She had worked for Eric for close to five years now and he spoke of her fondly. Sookie had taken an instant likely to the bubbly young woman who was friendly, outgoing, outspoken and an impossibly loud broadcaster. Amelia was a very lovely young lady in either case. She was around Sookie's height, with short dark hair and expressive green eyes. She was very pretty, being slim but curvy and sexy.

More importantly, she was also a witch. And she was quite a powerful one at that. It was Amelia who had placed the protective magical wards around Sookie's house. Amelia also helped Sookie hone her powers by using non-lethal spells to test her capabilities.

"That's so amazing," Amelia exclaimed, bouncing on her feet, "Hallow was no pushover when it came to hexes, she was the best in the business in that regard. And you were able to deflect one. I mean, skittle kicks batman!" Sookie and Claudine began laughing at that as Amelia began pacing. "But how did you do it?" Sookie shook her head.

"All I remember thinking was I need to protect Eric," she replied. "And after that, I think my fae side just reacted to my instincts and placed a shield around him. I mean it was like an invisible bubble formed around him." Amelia nodded, slowly as Claudine leaned forward.

"Such a thing is not unheard of," she mused, "but…what you did to Hallow afterwards is not something I have ever encountered." She frowned, thinking calmly. "How did that come about?" Sookie sighed.

"I think it was my anger at what she was planning to do to Eric," Claudine nodded and Sookie went on, "she was going to take away his memory so he'd forget about me and I just couldn't let that happen." She licked her lips. "And then…it was like I was burning her from the inside out." Claudine nodded, slowly as she thought.

"This is something we shall need to explore in more detail at a later date." She mused. Then she shook her head. "But for now, it is time for the next step of your training: teleporting."

Sookie grinned at this.

She wasn't sure how long they discussed the specifics of the fairy teleportation. Claudine was a very strict teacher who always gave praise laced with criticism on how to improve. Sookie had learned a great deal about her powers and how to apply them through her sessions with her cousin. This however was most certainly the most draining of them all.

She had to focus her powers and her will on the place she wanted to be to 'pop' there as Claudine described it. Using Amelia as a beacon, Sookie began to hone her skill at 'popping' by picturing Amelia and then wishing she were there. Seconds later, she would appear next to the witch. Each attempt was more draining than the first and after two hours of practice, Sookie's body was aching from the exertion.

After a final review on her advances and saying goodbye to her cousin and Amelia, Sookie ran herself a bath and proceeded to lounge back in the hot water, letting her muscles relax. The training had taken a lot out of her. The only session that was more trying for her so far was when she and Claudine had been practicing with her fairy lights. Claudine had really taken her to school on that occasion.

After letting herself soak for a bit, Sookie got out of the bath and pulled the plug. Drying herself off, she combed her hair back and dropped the towel into the basket. Walking into Eric's bedroom, she slid under the covers so they were covering her lower body and settled deciding to take a quick nap before Eric came home. As she fell into a doze, she smiled at how much she had progressed that night.

She wasn't sure how long she had been dozing, but she did know she was lying on her front with her arms folded under her head when she felt the covers being pulled down. The cool air of the room hit her naked skin and she murmured lightly, not opening her eyes. Then Sookie sighed as familiar fingers trailed up her legs to her shoulders and began kneading the still tender muscles.

She hummed, feeling her body begin to come out of it's dozing start as the cool hands continued to massage her back. She smiled as the hands moved a little lower to her upper spine, rubbing gently.

"Eric…" she breathed. He chuckled, leaning down and she purred in appreciation as his bare chest pressed against her back. He placed a kiss just below her ear, causing her to shiver as he continued to rubdown her back.

"Good evening, lover." He replied, his skilful fingers loosening the knots in her back. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff." She replied, keeping her eyes closed as she moved slightly under his ministrations. "But…good." He smiled, as he pressed himself against her a little more. Sookie bit her lip, as he was only wearing his boxers as he kneaded her flesh a bit more, relaxing her still tense body.

"How was your training?" She smiled, opening one eye to look at him.

"It was great, Claudine started teaching me how to teleport." He smiled, his hands moving lower to just above her backside, rubbing the skin of her slim waist. Her eye fluttered closed again as the warm, fuzzy feeling travelled up her back "I was able to go at least two miles before I started feeling dizzy." Eric chuckled with pride as Sookie shifted a little bit under his treatment. Her sweet arousal scented the room as Eric began subtly grind against her. "Claudine said I was real quick learner…" she trailed, moaning a little bit.

"Very good, dear one." He replied, leaning down to place kiss in between her shoulders. "But Sookie, don't push yourself…"

"I know…" she replied, breathily. "How was your talk with…you-know-who?" He shrugged, his hands finally moving to her ass. She hummed, raising her rear like a cat being scratched as his hands kneaded her cheeks.

"Quick and to the point." He replied. "He knows he was in the wrong and has assured me it won't happen again." She nodded, before biting her lip again. She groaned as warmth spread over her body.

"That feels so good…" she murmured as Eric moved his hands back to her shoulders, before pressing against her again. She gasped as she felt his impressive erection through the thin material of his boxers. She whimpered as Eric ran his tongue up her back. She wiggled against him, drawing a growl from her Viking as she did so. "You tease…"

"Me?" He retorted in mock indignation.

"Yes, you. It's all well and good to give me a massage after a hard day." She answered, looking at him again. "But…now you're torturing me." He smirked, nibbling on her ear and she whimpered, rubbing against him as best she could. With Eric positioned as he was, she couldn't turn round or raise herself onto all fours, something that frustrated her. He continued to grind against her and she whined in annoyance as he did so. "Eric…" he chuckled above her and she felt him shift.

With a soft slap, his length fell against her buttocks as he pushed his briefs down his legs. Sookie mewled as he rubbed against her again, before placing one hand by her head and spreading her legs very slightly with the other. With a slow, methodically sensual manner, Eric guided himself inside her. Sookie moaned, softly as he sheathed himself inside her and shivered as he began to move, slowly and gently. Both his hands moved to either side of her head on the pillows as she arched a little bit, her back rising up into his lowered chest.

"Eric…" she breathed as he made love to her. Sookie had to smile at his tenderness and the fact he was reining in his natural, more violent impulses. That was one of the many; _many _things that made her love him. As a vampire, violence was very much part of his nature and was his natural response to most situations. But with her, he was gentle and didn't take her roughly, well unless she wanted him to.

Which was…most of the time.

Eric growled above her, his thrusts slow and deep as he moved within his lover. Sookie whimpered as he continued his affections, her tired body waking up as the pleasure enveloped her. She raised her upper body onto her elbows and Eric pressed his forehead against the back of her neck, breathing heavily against her neck.

"Oh…Sookie…" he drawled out, speaking her name like a pray. Sookie mewled, clenching around him every time he came back into her. The telepath arched a little more into his lovemaking, his hair tickling the back of her neck as she did so. She giggled a little bit, the giggle turning into another soft moan as Eric plunged into her, tenderly.

"Eric…my god, Eric." She chanted his name like a mantra, lowering her body once again so head was resting on her arms as he speed up slightly, keeping the place slow but erotically intense. "Right there. Don't stop…" she pleaded, her insides tingling as he moved within her. Her body was beginning to glow with pleasure as her fae spark responded to presence of her lover. She trembled in ecstasy as Eric grunted above her. She gasped as she heard the tell tale sounds of his fangs dropping with a 'slick'.

Sookie whimpered as Eric continued to move leisurely and tenderly, his lovemaking remaining just that. Knowing that Eric was still fighting his instincts, she raised a shaky hand and swept her hair to one side, exposing the side of her neck. Eric growled as she mewled, looking at him over her shoulder as her body came close to the edge.

"Sookie…"

"I know what you want…." She answered in a breathy whisper of desire. "Don't hold back."

"Lover…"

"Do it." He shook his head and tried to will his fangs in. She whined in disapproval, reaching up to wrap her arm around his head and gently coaxed him down to her neck. "Eric, bite me."

"Sookie, you need to heal and me taking your blood is not the way to do that." He pleaded with her to understand. Whilst she had recovered from her attack, her training was, in some ways, more harmful to her. She whimpered in displeasure, even as ecstasy continued build within her, tugging lightly on his head.

"Snälla, bet mig min kärlek." _(Please, bite me my love) _She begged in his native tongue and that did it, he couldn't refuse her. She was already too much for him, but when she pleaded to him in that tone, in those words…

Eric wrapped an arm around her shoulders and licked her neck along her pulse. She shivered in anticipation as her body primed for release, Eric's tongue wetting her skin before he gently slid his fangs into her flesh.

That was it.

Her control snapped.

Sookie keened loudly as his erotic bite denoted her body into climax. She arched up, her arm still wrapped tightly around his head as her orgasm swept through her, Eric pulling from her neck as he drank down her blood. He growled into her skin, as he held her against him. Her head rest against his shoulder as he pulled from her six times before he reached his end. Eric made three hard thrusts before he moaned into her skin as he surged within her, his body giving over to precipice of rapture he had been fighting in order to draw out Sookie's pleasure.

They remained suspended for a few moments, before Sookie's head drooped a little bit. Eric gently withdrew his fangs from her skin as she fell forward onto her forearms, breathing heavily as her body shivered. She whimpered as he left her body and she flopped to the side, curling up a little. Her blood trickled down her neck, staining the sheets as Eric crawled up her body, lowering his mouth to his bite.

She sighed as Eric licked the wounds closed before lying down beside her. Sookie burrowed into her Viking, seeking his comfort as he wrapped his arms around her. Unable to fight it anymore, her body sated and exhausted, she slipped into slumber as Eric stroked her back lovingly.

…

Selina observed closely as Jessica drank from the donor she had arranged for her to come to their rented home. The woman moaned as the young vampire pulled from her neck, her body reacting to erotic nature of the bite, not the violent side. Selina leaned back, crossing her legs as Jessica mewled into the woman's throat as her drinking became more needy.

"Enough." Selina commanded, sternly but softly. Jessica growled in disapproval. Even after all the sessions with Selina about needing control when feeding, she still had difficulty with her impulses. "Jessica, enough." Selina commanded again and this time the younger vampire obeyed.

With a great deal of effort, Jessica gently pulled her fangs free from the donor's flesh and sealed the wounds. The donor whimpered, looking at Jessica with longing and her hand moved to her knee, hoping for more than just a bite. However, Jessica simply looked right into her eyes, causing her to freeze.

Selina watched with fascination as Jessica wordlessly glamoured the woman, who rose in a daze and walked out of the room. She would never see either Selina or Jessica again. Jessica's very uniquely potent glamour was something of great interest to the older vampiress. She had only seen one glamour more powerful and that was Ethan's. Jessica's talent for it was incredible: she could command others to do her bidding without even saying a word, or wipe their memories with nothing but a look. Selina was curious to see just how powerful Jessica would grow in the future. Her glamour was already very strong and her other vampiric attributes were growing as well, at a much faster rate than a vampire her age would normally.

Selina couldn't help but think that Jessica was going to be a very powerful vampire in the future.

With a smile, the older vampire approached the redhead who was sitting restless on the sofa and knelt in front of her.

"You did well." She commended as Jessica huffed. Jessica was clearly very, _very_ aroused by her feeding and she was itching to go and find Pam. "Your control is remarkable." Jessica smiled with pride.

"You always say it." She replied.

"And I will keep saying it." Selina answered with a nod. "I have never seen a vampire so young have such restraint when feeding, especially after having been on a mainstream diet for so long." She ran her fingers through Jessica's hair, the younger vampire tilting her head into the action. "You are incredible." Jessica giggled before she froze when a brisk cough caught their attention.

"I hope I am not intruding." Selina's eyes narrowed as she turned to look up at their uninvited guest.

Nan Flanagan.

Selina stood up as she eyed Nan with disdain. The vampire representative, dressed in her black business suit with high heels, stepped into the room looking around with a lack of interest as Jessica stood up, straightening her clothes. Selina put her hand on the redhead's shoulder and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"I think we should call it a night." She said to Jessica. The younger vampire nodded and made to leave the room. She looked at Nan with dislike before leaving the room. Nan smirked at her before turning to look at Selina.

"Good evening, Selina." She greeted. Selina shook her head.

"Have you ever heard of knocking and waiting for an invitation?" Selina growled, turning away from Nan and walking towards the window. Nan scoffed.

"Not when I am here on business." She shot back and made her way over to the desk. As she moved to sit in the seat like she owned it, Selina hissed at her.

"Don't even think about it." Nan looked as if she had been slapped in the face as Selina glared at her. "You have not been invited to sit, stay where you are." Nan snarled as Selina eyed her dangerously.

"I am the voice of the Authority, you do not…"

"I AM your elder and superior, if I tell you not to sit down, then you do not sit down!" Selina retorted. Nan glared at her before moving away from the seat and moving to stand in front of the desk. Selina remained by the window, her arms folded. "What do you want?"

There were no words to describe how much Selina despised Nan Flanagan and vice versa. This vampire had been made the vampire representative when they came out of the coffin, her authority was great enough to remove or appoint monarchs. And this power had gone straight to her head. Any vampire who did not kiss up to her, she would keep them out of positions they should rightfully claim. That was why the only competent monarchs were Sophie-Anne and Felipe De Castro and even then, it was because they had experienced Sheriffs in their kingdoms.

Nan believed she was above every other vampire, sometimes even arguing with Ethan who, for all intents and purposes, was the leader of the Authority after his maker. Whenever an older vampire argued against her, they would be buried even if they were correct and she was not. And ever since Godric's suicide, Nan's reputation had been completely torn to shreds, with almost every older vampire despising her and voting against her. And now the humans were against her as well, due to her inability to deal with Russell Edgington.

Selina just glared at her, as Nan remained silent.

"What…do you want?" Selina repeated, her patience already thinning. Nan leant her weight onto one side.

"It has come to my attention that Sophie-Anne has been appointed as Queen of Mississippi and Louisiana." Nan answered. "With her grace's consent." She glared at Selina. "Why was I not informed of this decision?"

"When the Ancient Pythoness makes a decision, your input is not needed." Selina shot back.

"I am the one who appoints the monarchs to their thrones. Why was I not told of this decision?" Nan shot back.

"Because it was not your decision to make." Selina sneered. "You position has diminished to the point where you are no longer trusted to make these decisions." She chuckled. "With what happened to Godric, I'm surprised you were not removed for you position." Nan's fangs dropped.

"You know I had nothing to do with that…"

"Other monarchs and Sheriffs do not see it that way." Selina retorted. "Why do you think so many of the older vampires began to speak out against you? Because Godric was respected and feared immensely by many and to remove such a popular Sheriff from his post," Selina chuckled, humourlessly, "not smart, Nan. Not smart at all." Nan huffed and turned away to stalk over to the window. Then she spoke again.

"I hear that a member of Northman's retinue was attacked three nights ago." She said. Selina's eyes narrowed slightly. Did Nan know about Sookie…?

"Yes, but they are fine." Nan shook her head.

"Oh I'm sure, but will Ms Stackhouse be safe in the future?" She _did_ know. Nan smirked. "I have connections, Selina. I am not blind to the goings on in this world." She chuckled. "It is probably best that she is transferred elsewhere for her safety."

"That is not your decision to make." Selina snarled, her anger sparking as well as her curiosity. What was Nan up to? "Besides, it is a crime to come between a bonded pair." Nan scoffed, turning to the older vampire.

"When it comes to the Authority, the bond is meaningless. If they say she is to be moved, she will be moved."

"And have they given such an order?" Selina remarked, in annoyance. "Given that her grace would have to authorise such a command and Ethan has heard nothing of it from his maker, I assume that no order has been given." The two vampires stared each down, Selina remaining cool and collected as Nan was obviously seething.

Selina knew that Nan despised her. Selina was much older and more popular than she was, even before the great revelation. Even when she became the spokeswoman for all vampires, Selina remained in a more influential position and many vampires, old and young, respected her. Nan's selective choosing of vampires had meant others had gone to Mississippi to reside in the area ruled by Ethan and Selina.

As such many of the older, more powerful and higher-ranking vampires, vampires whom Nan wanted under her thumb, were in the direct employment of Selina. And no matter how much Nan would offer them, they would never leave it. Something Nan loathed with all her being. Everything about Selina drew others to her. Her sensual charm, her dominant position, her peerless beauty; these were all things Nan did not have. And in Nan's mind, Selina was always taking something away from her.

"Are you done?" Selina asked, finally growing bored of the charade. Nan's posturing was almost sickening at times. "I have wasted enough time on this matter." Nan's eyes hardened in a venomous glare.

"I warn you; it would be easier if you just worked with me, Selina." Nan said suddenly, her voice a cold calculating drawl. "You and Ethan cannot keep her safe forever. You, yourselves, may be in greater danger than you believe."

"And just what are you implying?" Selina demanded, her fangs dropping down as she unfolded her arms. Her fingers curled as she stepped towards Nan threateningly, the younger vampire stepping back.

"I am simply saying we should work together." Nan responded, her voice far less confident in the face of Selina's rage. She stood no chance against the much older vampiress, and she knew that. "I wouldn't wish either you or your husband to be harmed in any future attacks made against the girl…" she trailed off as Selina hissed.

"Sookie must be kept safe!" Selina snapped, stepping forward again. "I don't care if you, Appius or the Authority themselves say otherwise, she will be under Ethan's protection."

"You are making a mistake…even Ethan is not invincible…"

"Is that a threat?" Selina spat, getting right into Nan's face. "I do not take kindly to threats, Nan, especially when they involve my husband." Nan held out her hands in a placating manner, stepping away from the enraged Selina. Selina watched as Nan moved towards the door and opened it before looking back at her.

"Think on it, Selina." With that, Nan hurriedly left the room.

Selina stood stock still, her eyes burning with rage and her muscles tense as she stared at the door that Nan had just exited through. She thought on everything Nan had said, the subtle insults and threats against Sookie. But most of all her threats against Ethan ate away at Selina. Nan knew that it would get under her skin, knew it would enrage her. Selina's thoughts turned to Nan's words on Ethan's life and the thought of possibly losing him. And in that instant, she snapped.

With a scream of rage, Selina seized the desk and hurled it across the room. It shattered against the wall with a loud crash as Selina grabbed the chair and repeated the action. She howled a terrible decibel as she lost herself in her wrath. She broke objects, smashed pictures, tore fabric as her anger could no longer be contained

And, as if her blinding rage were a shining beacon, Ethan felt her fury, her hatred and most importantly, her fear…

* * *

><p><em>Well there you have it folks. did you like?. <em>

_Quick heads up, the next chapter will be Ethan/Selina focused. You will be learning just a little more about them. Until then :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_This is my longest chapter so far hope its not too long hehe._

_Anyways this is the Ethan/Selina chapter I promised. hope you like it._

* * *

><p>Ethan came through the front door of the house and was almost immediately bombarded by the scent of destruction from the upstairs room. He slipped off his jacket, leaving him in his black vest and chucked it onto a chair before taking the stairs at vampire speed.<p>

Their bond was in turmoil, utter turmoil. He couldn't tell one emotion from the other. Selina was angry, afraid and distressed all at once. One second the bond would be screaming with rage, the next it was shaking with fear and then it would be weeping with grief. Each emotion was overlapping the other to the point that Ethan could never get a clear reading on her feelings. Everything was in chaos.

He came through the door of the study and stopped, his eyes taking in the destruction.

The desk was splintered against the wall, along with the chair that went with it. Bits of wood were scattered across the floor, coating the carpet with dust. The sofa was ripped and shredded, the leather torn apart in a fit of rage. Two of the portraits on the wall were shattered on the floor, glass and wood spread out around where it landed.

And against the wall, sat Selina.

Her legs were curled up to her chest and her forehead was pressed against her knees. She seemed so out of place in the midst of the carnage around her. Not only that, there was frail look about her, something that worried Ethan. If there was one thing about his Selina, she was anything but frail.

He took a step forward and Selina looked up. Blood tears were slipping down her cheeks as she took in the form of her husband.

"Ethan…" she whispered, sniffling lightly as she reached out for him. Ethan moved towards her and gathered her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. She shuddered as he brushed his fingers through her hair, whispering soothingly. Knowing she didn't need to be around the devastation she'd caused, Ethan scooped his wife up, bridal style and carried her to their room.

Selina tucked her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent as she draped her arm over his shoulders, his presence already soothing her. Not long after this, she found herself being laid gently on the bed and she looked up at Ethan as he gazed down at her in concern.

She reached up to run her hand along his cheek and he grasped her wrist gently. Selina was not shy about displaying her love for him; she made a point of doing so in fact. But this was different; it was her seeking comfort in the feeling of his skin, in his presence. Something had frightened her or upset her. Perhaps both.

Ethan moved to sit beside her and Selina immediately climbed into his lap. She sat facing him and once again buried her face into the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair again before she pulled back to gaze at him. He searched her eyes for whatever was troubling her, but couldn't find it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, softly. She bit her lip, looking away and he cupped her cheek, turning her face back to him. "I felt your rage from Fangtasia earlier, what happened?" She sighed in annoyance and he waited patiently.

"Nan paid me a visit." She stated, hoping the short answer would be acceptable since he knew that Nan always rubbed her the wrong way. But at his pointed gaze, she knew he wanted the whole story. "She said something's about Sookie and you, she hit a nerve." He nodded, more satisfied with that answer.

"What did she say exactly?" Selina thought for a moment.

"I think she's up to something…" she mused, looking at her husband. "She mentioned that it would be 'easier' if we were to work with her." She took a deep unnecessary breath, a human she had been unable to get rid of when she became worried. "And…she threatened you…" Ethan sighed.

"And that's what made you angry?" she nodded.

"Ethan…I don't care how old you are, how powerful you are or how experienced you are. You're not invincible." She said, a fresh set of red tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I know it's foolish, but I am scared. Nan is no fool; she knows full well that you're the biggest threat to her…if she wanted to…" Ethan put his finger on her lips and she nibbled on it, affectionately before becoming serious again. "Ethan…I can't lose you."

"You will not lose me." He answered immediately. "I'm not about to be overthrown by some foolish young vampire who has lost whatever influence she once had. We will be fine…" Selina sighed.

"I…I wish I could believe that." She answered. "But…I cannot…not at the moment, with her words so fresh in my mind…" she shuddered and he smiled.

"If there's one thing you should know about me, is that I never break a promise." He leaned close to her, touching his nose to hers. "I promise, I will be fine." She smiled, cupping his cheek.

"You always keep your promises…I mean, you promised that you would free me…" she tilted her head, observing her beloved as the memory of their first few nights together washed over her. Ethan had not told Jessica the full story, only the exact moment of when they met. He had not gone to describe what had brought them together fully. It was love at first sight for them, but…there had been one obstacle.

She brushed her thumb over his skin, as she gazed at her saviour. The man who had given more than she had ever dreamed.

"Do you remember? Those first nights…" she trailed off as he smiled.

"I could never forget…"

…**.**

_2000 years previously._

The heavenly feel of her lips suddenly disappeared, leaving Ethan with a sense of coldness as he opened his eyes. Selina took a step back, biting her lip as regret and sadness washed over her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry…" he shook his head slowly, confused.

"What?" She took a shuddering breath, fighting back tears. This male vampire, who she already knew was much older than herself, had awakened an emotion so powerful she had forgotten everything. She felt like…he was hers and she was his, even though they had only just met. But…now she had to leave.

She was being called.

"I…I have to go, I can't stay here." He shook his head, stepping forward and reaching for her. Selina stepped back, a streak of red slipping down her cheek. Damn it! Why now? "I…need to go."

"Please stay…" he pleaded, she couldn't go not now, not after what she awakened in him. "You don't have to…" she came back towards him, and pressed her lips to his again in a desperate kiss of passion and…

She pulled back, biting her lip as another red tear slid from her eye.

"I have to…I can't stay." She took another step back as he reached for her again. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She whispered, desperately as Ethan shook his head. "I…" she smiled, sadly at him, thinking it would be the last time she got to see this man who had called to her soul, "I wish I could have gotten to know you, Ethan."

"Selina!" he called, frantically as she shot out of the hall at vampire speed. No, she was not getting away. Something was wrong with this, there was no way he would let her go. Selina had made his heart sing. He didn't hesitate, he blurred after her, leaving the hall and looking wildly around the street. He caught her scent, heading south and following her. He somehow knew that if he caught her, something horrible would happen. No, he would follow her first and find out what troubled her.

She led him across the city, through the streets at vampire speed. If she knew he was following, she didn't indicate it, as she didn't change her speed or direction. After a good distance, she came to a stop outside a large, rather lavish building and moved inside. Ethan halted outside the building and listened. He almost growled in jealousy as he could hear and smell another a vampire in the building as well as Selina. A male one.

He quickly lifted himself into the air and hovered around the building until he came to a window. As he did so, Selina had just pushed open the door and entered the room. She closed it and turned to look to her right with a blank expression, Ethan followed her gaze and saw the other male vampire.

He was not the most attractive of vampires, he would get some attention but it would not last. He was well built but his features were hardened with a sneer on his face as he looked at Selina. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes as he took in the form of Selina with obvious lust.

"Did you enjoy your night, my childe?" Her maker. Ethan frowned, looking back at Selina who had proceeded to sit down at the vanity in the room.

"You do not really care." She retorted. Her maker chuckled dryly. If either of them knew he was there, they didn't show it. Which was odd, as surely they could sense the presence of an older vampire.

"Perhaps I do, perhaps I care that I can smell another vampire on you." She stiffened, momentarily.

"What of it?" Her maker shrugged.

"Nothing, other than to ask how is it that I let you leave to find yourself a human to feed on and you are gone five hours only to come back with the stink of another vampire all over you?" He answered. Selina sighed, still facing away from her maker.

"I ran into another vampire during my hunt, that is all." Ethan's eyes narrowed, why was she so cold to her maker? What would cause her to be?

"I do not enjoy it."

"I do not care what you enjoy, Caleb." Selina snarled back, shaking her head. "I tire of this, I am going to my room." Caleb chuckled, darkly.

"Are we going to play this game again, Selina?" She shrugged, standing up.

"Don't we play it every night?" She retorted. "It is always the same, you know my answer." He smiled, reaching down to brush his hand over his crotch from where he sat.

"One day, you will be more than willing and that is when I will have you in every way. Until then, I will make do" She sneered with a humourlessly laugh.

"I'd sooner bed a werewolf." He shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "Are you done or can I leave?"

"Do you really think you can leave yet?" He stood up slowly, an obvious tent pitched in his robe. Ethan's eyes widened and his fangs dropped in anger. This vampire had not right to be considered a maker; he was abusing his power over her in the lowest form possible. "We are not done, will you stop being so stubborn?" Selina sighed, a blank look on her face as she shook her head.

"You know my answer, so just get on with it." She answered. Her maker growled dropping his rob, leaving him naked.

"So be it. Tend to me, as your maker, I command you." Ethan could only watch as Selina moved towards Caleb, under his influence and dropped to her knees. It wasn't the fact she was doing this that horrified him; it was the vacant and resolute expression on her face, almost as if she had to do this often. Tearing his eyes away from the disgusting scene, Ethan floated to the ground and walked away into a deserted alley. He growled, thrusting his hand through the wall, ignoring the way his skin tore as the stone gave way under his strength.

He would get Selina away from that monster if it was the last thing he would do. This he promised both himself and her.

Though it would be two nights before they next saw each other.

And it was in that same hall in which they first met.

Ethan sat calmly, dressed in all black as he watched the humans interact with amusement as well as boredom. His feeding on the redheaded virgin had left him satisfied and would continue to do so for a few days as he observed the crowds. Deciding that he would achieve nothing by staying any longer, he got to his feet and prepared to return to his home before he caught an all too familiar and beautiful scent in the air. Turning his head to his left to look across the room, he felt warmth surge through him as he saw her again.

Selina had just entered the hall, looking as gorgeous as their first meeting, her black hair falling elegantly to her waist and she was dressed in those same white silks as she gazed around the room. She had a hopeful gleam in her eyes, which was quickly fading as she took in the view of all the humans mingling in the room. She bit her lip as she continued to stare around the room before her eyes finally fell on him.

Ethan saw her eyes widen with joy, her jaw tremble and her lips form into a breath-taking smile before she began moving towards him quickly. He didn't move as the crowd parted for her as she came to him. Before long she was stood before him, eyes glowing with awe and happiness as she gazed at him. She smiled both shyly and ecstatically as she took him in.

"I…didn't think I would see you again." She breathed as Ethan gazed at her. "I…don't know what I can say, other than I'm sorry for…" she couldn't finish as Ethan suddenly lunged forward and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

She fisted one hand into his hair; her arm wrapping around his shoulder as her other hand cupped his cheek. She sobbed in relief as he lifted and twirled her around, their lips never parting as they spun on the spot. It was so surreal and yet so perfect. He felt like home. 400 years with her bastard excuse of a maker and Ethan felt like home after only two nights of not seeing him.

Selina mentally laughed at herself. She never pictured herself as the type to fall in love at first sight.

Eventually, he pulled away causing her to mewl in disappointment as he brushed his thumb down her cheek.

"Come with me, let us leave." She nodded quickly and Ethan took her hand in his before they darted out of the hall. Ethan led her to his home across the city, their hands never separating before they reached his home.

They went inside, Ethan lighting the candles as Selina followed him up into his room where he started the fire as she gazed around. The house was of royal quality. Everything was made of the finest materials with white, immaculate walls, expensive antiquities and everything that would benefit a king or a lord. He turned to her and smiled as she gazed at the house, almost though she wanted to move in before taking a seat on one of the majestic sofas. He sat across from her and gazed into the fire. For a moment, they just sat, revelling in each other's company. As if they felt as though they had been separated for years.

"You're all I've thought about these past two nights." Selina whispered, suddenly. He looked at her as she smiled, softly. She titled her head, appraising him gently. "I wish I hadn't left that night, but…" she trailed off looking away. He smiled, gazing at her tenderly.

"I know…you've been ruling my thoughts as well." He replied. She looked back at him, her face bright with a beautiful smile. "And…I understand why you had to leave that night." She frowned.

"What do you mean?" He closed his eyes, sighing. He opened them and looked at her again. He didn't need to say anything. "You followed me…" she stated, with a sigh. He nodded.

"Yes."

"Why?" She asked, curiously. They barely knew each other, only their names but they both admitted that their thoughts had been consumed by the other. More than that, Ethan had followed her that night with nothing more than a kiss to go on. What did this mean?

"You…lit something in me." He admitted, softly. "Something I did not think I would feel again. I had forgotten what it felt like…until you came into that hall." He sighed, "I couldn't just let it be…I needed to follow you."

"I…" She trailed off. "I wish I didn't have to go…but…" she bit her lip, "he called me…"

"Your maker." She looked up, slowly and nodded once. "I saw what he was going to command you to do." She closed her eyes, painfully. He shook his head, in disbelief. "How…do you endure that?" She opened her eyes, shrugging helplessly stray blood tears slipping down her face.

"I just do…I have done for four hundred years…I will never give him what he wants, so I just endure him." Ethan watched her, painfully as she reached up to wipe away one of her tears. "I wish you hadn't followed me…"

"I'm sorry." She smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't be…" She ran her hand through her hair before whispered shyly. "I'm glad I'm here now." He looked up at her with a warm grin on his face.

"As am I." Selina stood up and over to him. Ethan watched as she approached, the firelight dancing on her beautifully pale skin. When she reached him, she lifted up her skirts and cast herself astride his lap, as if they hadn't just met. Her actions were more of a lover. Ethan's hands moved to her hips as she leant her elbows on his shoulders as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Ethan tilted his head as she searched his face, not moving from her position as she did so.

"What is this, Ethan?" She asked, her hand coming back to caress his cheek. "For four hundred years, I have known nothing but anger. And then, you appear in my life causing everything to change." He smiled as she licked her lips. "And…I barely know you, yet somehow, it doesn't bother me in the way it should do. I…feel like…I've…"

"Been waiting for me?" She nodded, slowly. He reached up to stroke her cheek with his thumb and she immediately leaned into it. "I've been wondering this world aimlessly for centuries, I've seen everything, done everything and in all that time, nothing lit up my soul more than your presence in that one night." He shook his head slowly. "Does this bother me? No…because you feel like…"

"Home." They both muttered at the same time before chuckling at each other. Selina cupped his face, shifting a little in his lap. She bit her lip as she felt his body react to hers causing warmth to spread over her skin.

"I don't know what to think of this…" she admitted.

"Then don't think." He replied. "Feel." With those words, her restraints snapped and her hesitation vanished. Selina leaned down and caught his lips with her. She mewled as he brought her closer, deepening the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, committed every smooth strand to memory as she lick his bottom lip, begging for entry. He obliged, letting her slip her tongue into his mouth. Selina hummed at his taste, immediately wanting more, immediately knowing she would never be able to get enough. She was glad she didn't need to breathe as she simply kept her lips pressed to his.

Ethan's hand moved from her hips to the back of her leg. She gasped into his mouth at the feeling of his fingers on her skin. Selina shuddered as he traced up the back of her leg to behind her knee before moving up her to her thigh. She nibbled on his lip as his hand lifted the back of her dress as he trailed it up her leg. She moaned as his hand came into up to her bare backside and she tilted her head back, away from his lips. She looked down at him, her eyes glowing as she grinned at him.

"That feels nice." She breathed before she trembled, as Ethan did the same with the other leg, brushing his fingers up her leg until it too rested on her backside. Selina didn't know as much about pleasure as she would like. What pleasure she had experienced, had come from feeding and the occasional tryst with a human who she would end up glamouring. But they had been quick and to the point, only serving a single purpose. Her maker, being the pig and hedonist he was, cared little for anything beyond his own needs. He had instructed her only in the basics. The rest she had learned alone.

Ethan smiled up at her, sliding his hands back down her legs. She leaned in to kiss him again, as his hands came round and slid up her front to her breasts. Selina moaned when his hands came to rest on her bosom, feeling his soft palms through the thin silk of her dress. She sucked on his tongue before pulling away and arching her back, pushing her breasts out into his touch. She sighed as he placed kiss on her chest, his tongue exploring the sliver of cleavage before he reached for the straps of her dress.

He slowly eased them down, exposing her bare shoulders as she glanced down at what he was doing before looking back up at him heatedly. Her ample bosom jumped free of their confines as he slid the straps of her arms and then moved his mouth to her breasts. Selina mewled as she slid her hands into his hair, holding his head to her chest as he tongued and nibbled on her nipples before sucking gently on one. He kneaded the other gently as Selina panted, wriggling in his lap.

She could feel his impressive reaction to her through the thin cotton of his pants and she ground into it, causing him to moan into her chest. She gasped as the vibration rippled along her breasts and Ethan gripped her backside. He stood up, Selina wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved towards the bed.

Selina sighed as he laid her down, looming over as she reached down for his shirt. Ethan raised his arms and she whipped it off of him and licked her lips at the sight of him. Lean, muscular and athletic, Ethan was male perfection.

"Beautiful." She breathed, leaning in to lick his chest as he sighed. She trailed her hand down his perfect chest, his flawless abs, sliding her palm into his pants. As she wrapped her fingers around as much of him as possible, Ethan groaned as he bucked a little into her touch. She smiled, seductively at him, pumping her hand steadily as she watched the passion wash over his face.

"Selina…" he breathed. She giggled, leaning up to kiss him as she continued to stroke him at a measured pace.

"Is this for me?" She teased, thumbing his head as she continued in her ministrations. He began kissing her neck as she pulled him free of his confines, her tempo increasing by a little.

"Do you always play with your food?" he shot back. She smirked, squeezing him and causing him to moan as she ran her tongue up his neck. She nuzzled his throat, fighting to keep her fangs in. The urge to bite him was almost overwhelming, especially with his last comment.

"Does that mean I get to eat you?" she asked saucily, her voice husky as she made long, firm strokes on his erection. Ethan hissed, lowering his head into the crook of her neck as Selina's hard strokes sent hot waves of pleasure over his body.

He moaned as Selina continued her pumping on him, nibbling on his ear as she did so. He began kissing and nipping her neck, causing her whimper in pleasure as her hips began to roll. Her dress rode up a little, revealing more of her legs as she writhed against him. But just as Ethan reached down to ease her dress off her body, she tensed, her hand stilling with her fingers remaining wrapped around him. He paused, frowning at her questioningly to see her eyes wide and blood tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"No…" she whispered, shaking her in disbelief. "Not again…"

"Selina?" She released her hold him, causing him to gasp in disapproval as she began wiggle out from under him. "What's wrong?"

"He's calling me…" she answered, still trying to pry herself from under him. Realising she would hurt herself if he didn't move, Ethan rolled off her onto his feet as she sat up, curling her knees to her chest. "No…why? That bastard, why now?" She shook her head, lowering her brow to her knees. "Why now?" She repeated, in a defeated whisper.

So this was it, was it? She had just found someone who could only be considered her soul mate and Caleb had to take that away too?

"Selina…" Ethan asked, the front of his trousers pulled back up. She looked up at him sorrowfully.

"I've got to go." She said, the feeling of her maker's call beginning to eat at her. He regularly had her drink his blood, so his call was stronger than the average summoning. "I can't stay too long." She said as she got off the bed. She headed straight for the door, unable to look him in the eye. She couldn't bear it; it was too hard.

But Ethan wasn't having it.

Selina gasped as she found herself pressed against the wall beside the bed, gently but firmly. She looked up at the fierce, possessive gaze of Ethan and she could have sworn her heart jumped, even in it's dead state.

"No." He growled. She tilted her head, a red streak slipping down her cheek as she shook her head.

"Ethan…"

"I won't let you walk away from me again. I will not!" He stated. She shook her head, growling herself but not at him.

"What choice do I have?" She shot back, incredulously. "I cannot ignore his call forever, I will need to leave eventually." Her voice trembled at the thought, a lump forming in her throat at the sadness that welled up there. "If I do not leave now, I will just have to go later." She whispered.

"No, you are not going back to the pig! I will not let him do that to you again!" He declared, shaking his head fiercely. She smiled at his desire to protect her and touched his cheek.

"Ethan…I'll find you."

"So it can end like this again?" She bit her lip as he snapped at her. She knew how he was feeling, but he needed to understand.

"That's not fair, Ethan." She replied, quietly. She felt him sigh and thought it was him conceding defeat. But…she couldn't have been more wrong.

"Call him." Selina snapped her gaze to him sharply. Call her maker? What…she saw the seriousness in his face; the determination and she felt herself marvel at it.

But even then, she didn't believe what she had heard.

"What?"

"Call your maker to you." He repeated. "Call him here." She was staring at him with wide incredulous eyes, clearly thinking he had lost his mind.

"Call him here? Why would I do that?"

"Don't you want to be free of him?" he asked. She nodded. "Then call him…and we can get him to free you from him." She scoffed; Caleb would never consent to that. He was too selfish. Besides, he probably wouldn't even seek her out even if she did call him, because it was too much of a burden to himself.

"He won't do it." She sighed. "He's too egocentric."

"He will when I am done with him." Ethan snarled and that's when Selina saw it.

That gleam in his eyes, the ferocity in his stance, the confidence in his demeanour and the power that shrouded his aura. This was a vampire in his prime and she was enthralled by him. He called to her like a beacon; he called to the vampire in her and the woman. This is what she wanted; someone she knew he would have her best interests in mind. He would not force her to change; he would not make her submit. He wanted her free to choose her own way, even if it was not with him.

He was giving her the choice. And she already knew what it would be…

Selina smiled, pressing her forehead against his, sighing when his hands cupped her face.

"Caleb has only ever responded to my call twice…" she breathed as she kept her forehead against Ethan's. "And both times…it was because I was in danger." Ethan furrowed his brow as Selina took a deep, yet unneeded breath before pulled her hair back and tipped her head to the side, baring her throat to him. "If I am to call him here, he must believe I'm in danger…"

"You…"

"I will call him, Ethan. But when I do, you _must _bite me…. and make it hurt." She instructed him and his eyes went wide. He opened his mouth to protest, causing her to hiss. "It's the only way." She reasoned and she saw that it wasn't what he'd had in mind. "Ethan, please…I want to be free of him and if being free means I can be with you, then this has to be done!" she watched the emotions dance over his face: indecision, anger, hurt and finally, acceptance. He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again.

"Okay."

"Do you understand?" She asked. At his nod, she inhaled slowly, preparing herself. It was all or nothing. He touched her cheek as he eyed her neck, hesitantly yet resolutely. "Ethan…"

"Forgive me." He pleaded, quietly. She smiled, lovingly at him.

"For what? Helping me achieve freedom?" he looked at her in surprise and she winked at him, reassuringly. "Never." He chuckled and nodded. She reached out towards her maker, taking hold of his end of their bond. When she had it, she tensed.

"Do it. Now!" she heard Ethan's fangs drop. She felt him snarl and then his fangs plunged into her throat.

And, by everything that was holy, it hurt.

She screamed, unable to hold it in as the pain ripped through her system and she sent it right towards Caleb, calling to him at the same time. Ethan remained latched onto her throat as she continued to scream, both at him and at her maker as she called to him.

And her maker heard her. She felt his shock, his selfish concern of her possibly being spoiled as he tried to find her through their link. But then, not wanting him to find her straight away, she closed their bond as if she had fallen unconscious. It would buy her and Ethan some time.

"It's done…" she whimpered and Ethan released her, his fangs withdrawing. She panted as her neck burned unbearably, blood oozing down her skin to her chest. But as it reached her chest, Ethan's tongue met and he trailed up, licking away the small trickle before reaching the wound. Selina sighed, as Ethan licked and suckled on the wound as her healing kicked in. With the help of his saliva, the wound closed up and healed perfectly. Ethan pulled away, gazing at her remorsefully.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Don't be." She leant up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I closed our bond, so it will take him some time to find us. He is not the best of trackers." She grinned, the arousal from their earlier foreplay returning as she subtlety ground against him. "Besides, you need to earn my forgiveness." She pouted, playfully. "That really hurt." He chuckled as his hands slipped down to her dress that was still bunched at her waist.

"Oh…and what must I do to earn your forgiveness, my lady?" As he spoke, he pushed the dress down her legs where it pooled at her feet. Gloriously naked, Selina stepped out of the dress and Ethan licked his lips at the sight of her.

She was captivating. Slim, but very feminine with curves in all the right places. Selina's perfect, full breasts teased him as he eyed them hungrily before she caught his attention by pulling his chin up to look at her face. With a saucy smile, she hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing herself against him.

"I think I have a few ideas…"

…

Caleb came to a stop outside a large extravagant house, looking up at it cautiously before sniffing the air. He smirked to himself; this was where Selina was, he could smell her and the insolent vampire who had her with him. He would pay for this transgression against his property; Selina was _his _and _his _alone. If anyone were to touch her, it would be him.

Everyone human she had been with, not that there had been too many, he had killed. They had touched her when she was his to touch, unforgivable. She resisted him, yes, but Caleb was patient. She would eventually come round and the 400 years of waiting would be worth the satisfaction.

He moved to the front door and entered the house; not needing an invitation due to the fact the house didn't have a living owner. He smirked smugly, entering the entrance hall but then his smirk vanished and his fangs dropped down in a rage.

The house reeked of sex.

And he could hear pleasure filled moans coming from one of the rooms upstairs. That ungrateful whore! She'd betrayed him!

With a snarl, he blurred up the stairs and headed straight for the master bedroom. As he moved, the moans and mewls got steadily louder and more passionate. With a growl, he burst through the door and froze, horrified at the sight.

Selina was there. And she was fine, _more _than fine. She was laying on the edge of the bed, writhing in ecstasy, her legs wrapped tightly around the male vampire's shoulders, whose head was buried between her thighs. The dress she'd been wearing lay crumpled by the door. Thankfully, the male vampire was still dressed from the waist down. Caleb watched with wide eyes as Selina moaned, arching off the bed, pushing her magnificent breasts up as she thrust her sex into her lover's mouth as her lust coated the room.

Caleb watched, only shaking himself from his stupor when Selina threaded her hands into her lover's hair and pleaded with him, breathlessly.

"Bite me…" In response, Caleb snarled. If they didn't know he was there before, they certainly did now.

"Whore!" He roared, charging forward at vampire speed. The male didn't stop pleasuring Selina; all he did was raise one arm in the charging vampire's direction whilst his head remained between Selina's thighs. With surprised yelp, Caleb flew backwards and crashed into the wall. He slumped to the ground, stunned as he tried to centre himself.

"Ethan!" Selina's voice suddenly called through his stupor. As he shook the cobwebs from his head, he heard Selina suddenly cry out in ecstasy as her lover sent her over the edge. As he looked up, Caleb saw Selina panting and giggling as she lay on the bed, coming down from her high whilst the male vampire, Ethan, stood up. Caleb couldn't help but notice the reaction Ethan had towards Selina as the older vampire turned to him.

"Finally." Ethan exclaimed as Selina curled up on the bed, not bothering to cover herself as she watched the scene in front of her. Caleb was about to get his just reward, and she was going to enjoy every second of it. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show yourself." Caleb shakily got to his feet, growling with his fangs down.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Who I am doesn't matter, all that does matter is that you have been abusing the vampire under your care." Ethan retorted, coming towards him, much like a wolf stalking its prey. Caleb snarled.

"How dare you…"

"How dare I? It is simple, I saw what you were making Selina do last night." Ethan eyed the vampire before him with disgust. This was the lowest form of vampire, who got off on using their maker's authority for their own pleasure. "Forcing yourself on your own childe, how disgusting."

"What I do with my childe is none of your concern, fool!" Caleb shot back, hands curling into claws as he eyed Ethan, hatefully. "She is mine! Return her to me!" Ethan threw his head back and laughed as the younger vampire stewed in his hatred and humiliation.

Selina just watched in amusement as Ethan humbled her maker. It was long overdue and she was loving every moment of it.

"I think not." Ethan replied, with a smirk. "I rather enjoy her company and you have proved how unworthy of her you are." Caleb hissed, turning his gaze to Selina who was still beautifully nude, lying on the bed observing them.

"Selina, as your maker I…" He didn't get any farther as Ethan's hand shot and seized his throat. He let out a choked yelp as the older vampire glared at him hatefully.

"The next words out of your mouth had better be 'I release you' or you and I will have yet more problems." Ethan drawled. Caleb clawed at his wrist, trying to free himself. But he was unable to shake the powerful vampire's vice grip.

"Never! She is mine!" He managed, but Ethan simply tightened his hold. The sounds of bones crushing echoed from his throat and Selina revelled in them as she watched Ethan with extreme desire, despite the somewhat unappealing scenario they were in.

"Then I leave the choice to you. Either you lose your life…or you lose Selina." Ethan turned back to look at her, his eyes softening as she smiled at him. Caleb shook his head as Ethan turned back to him. "I know your kind, you find this beautiful gem and you covert it, but in the end you find your own well being to be more important." He smiled, getting into Caleb's face. "Make no mistake, Selina will be freed tonight. It is up to you whether it will be at the cost of your life." Caleb turned his gaze to Selina, his eyes pleading with her to speak on his behalf.

But her eyes held nothing but contempt. She said nothing, offered him little more than a hateful glare and he realised he would never have her. She would always rebel, always reject him and no matter how many times he tried, she would never come to him. She would hate him for eternity.  
>He lowered his head, a defeated sigh leaving his lips.<p>

"As your maker…I release you…" even though he whispered the words, Selina heard them. And she felt something lift. She felt something light flow through her, breaking away the chains that were embedded within her soul. And soon there was nothing holding her, nothing restraining her. And she revelled in this newfound feeing, this…_freedom_.

She nodded to Ethan with an elated smile. He nodded and shoved Caleb towards the door.

"It is done, leave. Do not ever show yourself to me, or Selina. You will never call her; you will never approach her. She will never again be yours." With that, Ethan turned towards the fire, perhaps looking to add more wood to it, Caleb did not know.  
>Nor did he care. He saw an opportunity. Even though he would obey these commands, he would make sure that if he couldn't have Selina, neither could Ethan. From his sleeve, a small wooden stake slid into his grasp and he smiled, evilly.<p>

But Selina saw this, from her place on the bed. And in an instant, her elation turned to rage. She knew he would never consent. To preserve his own life maybe, but Caleb would make sure she was miserable if it was the last thing he did. But she would not allow it.  
>He would not take Ethan from her!<p>

As Caleb raised the stake to sink it into Ethan's back, she struck. With a snarl, she leapt upon his back, seizing his wrist and plunging her fangs into his throat. Caleb howled as Ethan whipped around to see the spectacle. Caleb flailed wildly, Selina holding on for dear life as she drank, drank and drank from his neck. He was stronger than her, much stronger but with her rage and determination to protect Ethan, she refused to give in.

"Selina!" Ethan cried out as Caleb thrashed about, trying to dislodge her. He dared not approach out of fear of bringing harm to her, he could only watch as maker and childe struggled desperately.

"Selina, release me!" Caleb commanded, desperately. Selina screamed in shock into his neck as his influence suddenly seized hold of her. Her head was burning, as he forced more and more of his authority into her, trying to get her to let go. But she didn't, she fought and continued pull from his neck. "Selina as your maker…" she slapped her hand over his mouth to prevent the words from escaping. She dug her nails into his jaw, making it so the only way for him to loosen her grip would be to tear part of his own face off.

Howling into her palm in agony, Caleb charged backwards, slamming Selina into the wall behind them. She tightened her grip on him, her fangs never leaving his neck as he did it again and again and again. She felt a rib fracture, but still she did not relent, fight through the screaming in her skull and the pain of her ribs.

Feeling his strength waning, Caleb staggered out of the room; doing everything he could to try and throw her off, slamming them into walls, smashing the portraits and paintings along the way. And still, she did not let go as she pulled more and more of his blood from him. As they reached the staircase, he reached up to grab her hair and attempted to hurl her over the railing. She wrapped her legs securely around his waist, refusing to release her grip even as he tugged at her hair to attempt to throw her off. She growled into his neck, even as the torture in her head increased even more as Caleb straightened up, moaning in pain as he stumbled back.

They hit the wall at the top of the stairs, and still she did not release him. But even then it didn't matter, as Caleb no longer had the strength to hold himself upright. With a defeated groan, Caleb fell to the side, taking Selina with him and the two toppled down the stairs. Their bodies thundered against each step, with each one taking a toll on their bodies before they crashed onto the floor at the bottom.

For a moment they lay sprawled next to each other, neither of them moving, blood oozing from the wounds on Caleb's neck, face and the back of his head. Selina didn't move for a long moment before she whimpered, her eyes opening to see her maker lying beside her. And the stake was within her reach.

She didn't hesitate. She reached out and grasped it firmly, ignoring the small splinters as she did so. Ignoring the burning sensation in her beaten body and the dopiness in her head, she crawled over to her maker and dragged herself on top of him. She panted through the agony of her body as she straightened up a little bit. Caleb's eyes fluttered open to see her astride him.

And he smiled.

Selina felt her anger surge once more as she glowered at him hatefully.

"Take a good long look, maker." She spat, venomously. "This is the first and last time you will see me like this." She raised the stake high, relishing in the fact his eyes widened in fear and disbelief when she did so. "You will never have me. I belong to Ethan now." With that she brought the stake down, straight into his chest.

She watched, emotionlessly as his body disintegrated underneath her, feeling only a strong sense of relief as her chains were finally broken. But even though she hated him, his loss still affected her as the bond she had with him shattered within her mind. With a quiet, yet blissful sigh, Selina slumped to the side in time to see Ethan coming down the stairs. He spoke, but she couldn't hear him as her eyes began to drift shut. But even so, she offered him a small, sincere smile as the darkness took her.

She wasn't sure how long she slept. An hour, two, three maybe, not that it mattered. Because what she was sure of was that when she finally came out of her slumber, the eyes of her saviour were looking down at her in concern. She smiled, lovingly and licked her lips tiredly. She was still completely naked but was now lying back in the bed as Ethan stroked her hair.

"Hello there." She breathed, a hand reaching up to cup his cheek. He smiled, turning to place a kiss on her palm as she brushed her thumb over his skin.

"Welcome back." He replied, gripping her wrist, lightly. "You had me worried." She giggled softly, rolling onto her side so she was gazing at him properly. She gazed at him for a long moment, before sighing in relief.

"It's really over." She said, relief causing her voice to shake. "He's…really gone." He nodded and she felt her throat tighten a little, her lip trembling. "I…" she felt tears well up in her eyes; "I…" he smiled and she couldn't help it. The dam broke and she burst into tears.

"Shhh." Ethan soothed, his arms wrapping around her as she buried her head into his chest. "It's ok, let it out." He encouraged as her sobs became harder. "Let it go." She sobbed into his chest, letting out four hundred years of anger, sorrow and hate. Ethan just held her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, running his fingers through her hair as she cried into his chest, leaving bloody streaks on his skin.

After a few minutes, Selina began to calm down. She sniffled lightly, as Ethan reached over her to pick up the cloth on the bedside table. She tilted her face so he could wipe away the streaks of red on her face. It didn't take too long and eventually, her face was clean and immaculate. As he placed the rag back onto the bedside table, she gazed at him and bit her lip nervously.

"What happens now?" She asked.

"Whatever you want." He replied, easily. He trailed his fingers down her cheek, smiling softly. "You're free now. You can do whatever want, go wherever you want." He cupped her face, lovingly his eyes glowing with warmth. "The choice is yours." She lowered her head, thinking for a long moment.  
>She could do anything, go anyway. But…that didn't matter, because now she didn't have to worry about never seeing him again. And if she had her way…<p>

She took a deep, unnecessary breath and looked up at him. She leant towards him and brushed a soft kiss across his lips. His eyes closed as she pressed her forehead to his.

"I wish to see what this world has to offer me…but only if I can do that with you by my side." She stated, passionately. Ethan smiled, pressing his lips to hers. Selina wrapped her arms around his neck as he rolled her so he was lying on top of her. She draped her legs around his waist, looking up at him loving. "I just found you, Ethan. I don't think I could ever go back to my life before I met you." She admitted. He nodded.

"If you will have me by your side, then I'll show you just what this world has to offer. All of it and more." He swore to her. She bit her lip as he ground against her, moaning quietly before eyeing him challengingly.

"Then show me, show me all of it…" As he slowly joined his body to hers, Selina knew that this was just the beginning.

…

Selina came out of the memory and gazed at her husband with as much love and need as she had the first nights she spent with him. He had shown her the world, shown her its beauty and its pleasures. Without him, she wouldn't be here. She knew it and if he were to leave the world, so would she.

She stroked his cheek, lovingly. "Ethan, I know it's a lot to ask but, please promise me we'll get through this. That we won't lose what we have now." He cupped her face, pressing their foreheads together. She gripped his wrists as she let the bond between them soothe her.

"I promise, we will get through this. Together." She smiled at his words.

She believed him

He always kept his promises.

* * *

><p><em>Well what did you think guys? let me know.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, guys and girls i just want to thank all of you for your patience, i know it's been a while since I've updated but this chapter needed some extra attention. It's something i needed to really think about first. But here it is anyway...er...please don't hate me lol_

_Enjoy people_

* * *

><p>"No, absolutely not!" Sookie winced at Eric's tone. He was pissed and worried at the same time. Not a good combination at the best of times, but especially right then. She had just mentioned that she wanted to start working again, but the only shifts available at the moment were during lunch shifts that finished just after sundown.<p>

Which left her without protection, as Eric was quick to remind her.

She got up onto her knees and slid over to him on the bed. She placed her hands on his cheeks and gazed at him pleadingly.

"Eric, please. I can't just sit here all the time and do nothing." She replied. He glared at her and she bit her lip. "I won't do many shifts, but I need some money. And before you even say it," she cut him off as he was about to reply, "I don't want you spending money on me, Eric. I want to do it on my own." He growled as she said this.

"Stubborn woman."

"Well, excuse me." She retorted in a huff, dropping her hands and folding her arms. "I'm sorry I don't like the idea of being a kept woman." He sighed.

"Sookie, must we go over this again?" He replied in an exasperated tone. She lowered her head and took a deep breath.

"I know, I'm sorry. But, you know how I feel about that kinda thing." She answered, quietly. Sookie raised her gaze to his. "Eric, please..." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. What was he to do? Her stubbornness and fiery personality were what enchanted him in the first place. She was not afraid to stand up to him or speak her mind. He wouldn't change it for the world.

But, sometimes he wished he could.

With a sigh, he reached forward and pulled her into his arms. "Ok, fine." She smiled, snuggling into his chest. "But Sookie…"

"I'll be extra careful." She reassured him. "If I think something's wrong, I'll just 'pop' right back here." He nodded, satisfied with that. They lay in silence for a moment, before speaking again.

"I still don't know why you don't just come and work at Fangtasia." She swatted at him, playfully.

"You know why."

"I really don't."

"You just want me close by." He smirked, his eyes twinkling causing her to giggle. "Eric, it'll be awkward if I come and work for you. You know, you're the boss and…"

"You wouldn't want people to know that you are…having relations with the boss." She blushed, something that caused him to laugh. After everything they had done together, he could still make her blush.

"Shut up." She pouted as he chuckled. "Eric, you know what I mean."

"I do, and I understand." She nodded, but then he smirked. "My _tips _would be far better than any of your customers though."

"Eric!" She exclaimed before seizing a pillow and pressing it over his face with a giggle. Eric just lay back, lacing his fingers together as Sookie continued to smother his face. After a couple of minutes of this, he began to twiddle his thumbs.

"How long must I go along with this, lover?" He asked. She growled.

"Until I feel better." He sighed, his hands slipping down to her sides. Sookie gasped followed closely by a squeal his fingers began tickle her ribs. She began to writhe on top of him; she released the pillow in a vain attempt to pull his hands away from her sides.

"Eric…stop!" She demanded, through her peals of laughter, as Eric was able to flip her onto her back. Her laughter echoed about the room as she wriggled about, trying to stop his assault. "Eric, mercy, I can't breath! Mercy!" He chuckled, finally stopping as Sookie began taking deep breaths, calming down from his tickling attack. After regaining her composure, she glared at him.

"Meanie." He smirked and leant down to kiss her. She recuperated, wrapping her arms around his neck. She moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she wiggled a little bit, hoping for more.

But, just as things were about to get heated, Eric's phone began to ring. Sookie groaned in annoyance as Eric broke away from their kiss. He chuckled at her as she pouted and pecked her nose. She wrinkled it cutely, before he pulled himself away from her to pick up his phone. Seeing the caller id, he motioned to Sookie he was going to his study and she nodded, settling down into the bed.

Exiting the room, Eric answered the call.

"Northman."

"_You were right about Nan."_ Ethan said in a way of greeting. Eric frowned as he entered his study, closing the door.

"Meaning what precisely?" he enquired. He moved behind his desk and sat down.

"_She found out about the house that Selina and I stay in whenever we are in Area 5. She approached Selina." _Eric's narrowed, turning so his elbows were resting on the tabletop.

"What was said exactly?"

"_She knows about Sookie's attack._"

"What?" Eric exclaimed, alarmed. He had made sure that only members of the Area 5 retinue were aware of the attack. He had deliberately kept the news away from Nan, as she had shown an interest in Sookie after Dallas.

"_I don't know how. She confronted Selina and made hints that she had been planning to have Sookie moved. That was before Selina reminded her that Sookie is under my protection as well as yours." _Eric growled down the phone. Wonderful. Either they had a traitor in their midst…or…

"Do you think Nan was behind the attack?" he asked the older vampire.

"_Considering she proceeded to threaten me to my wife, more than likely." _Was the grave answer. _"It would make sense as to why Sookie was targeted and not you. Sookie is well known now. Having a telepath, not to mention a fae hybrid would be very appealing to Nan." _Eric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

He had anticipated Threadgill, not the voice of the vampire race to be behind the attack. But, thinking about it, Threadgill had not had ample time to plan and execute the attack so soon after the gathering. The Viking in him was screaming for a violent answer, but he pushed the thought away. There would be time for retaliation later, now was the time for caution.

"It's an unexpected move for her. It's too aggressive." Eric reasoned.

"_She is desperate, Eric. Her position of power is crumbling quickly. Most of the older vampires want her removed and her own allies are starting to withdraw their support. If she was able to wrest the bonded telepath from the most powerful Sheriff in the New World…" _Ethan trailed off. Eric bit the inside of his mouth, angrily. The door creaked open and he looked up to see Sookie, dressed in a flimsy white robe.

She gazed at him worriedly, quietly closing the door. She had felt his emotions through their bond. He sighed as she padded over to him, her had finding his on the desk as he turned his attention back to Ethan.

"What's our next step?"

"_The guard I organised for Sookie has accepted the post. It turns out she was already aware of the situation and was waiting for the call, whilst making her way here. She will be arriving tomorrow night." _Eric felt his anxiety lessen a little at that. The vampiress in question was extremely powerful and the fact she had accepted the position meant Sookie's safety would be all but secure, hopefully. _"Sookie will be safe with her around. But…the only thing we can do is wait; we have no real evidence to use against Nan. My accusations would not be enough, even in my position."_

"What of her plans to move, Sookie?" Eric asked. The telepath frowned at him and he waved her off. She nodded, knowing he would tell her later.

"_Hearsay, nothing more. Even though Selina can confirm what was said, we would still be accusing a member of the Authority of planning the separation of a bonded couple without sold evidence. Selina and Nan's animosity is well known…"_

"And could be used against us." Eric finished. He was biting the inside of his mouth again. At Sookie's small gasp, he became aware of the small trickle of blood oozing from his lip. He went back to ignoring it. "I suppose we have little choice…"

"_Indeed. But be patient, Eric. Our time will come." _With that, Ethan disconnected the call. Eric growled, dropping the phone to the table. He dragged his hands down his face as Sookie waited for him to explain. He turned to her and she immediately settled herself in his lap.

A few minutes later, he watched her reaction as she digested the information he had just shared with her. She was angry, if her glowing eyes were anything to go by. He rubbed her arms soothingly as she took a couple of deep breaths, attempting to calm down.

"So what's the plan?" she enquired. He shook his head.

"As Ethan says, it is best for us to wait her out." He turned his head away in thought, "but I will not take chances." He turned back to her. "When you go home, take Amelia with you. I want to her to strengthen the wards around the house." She tilted her head, nodding slowly at his words.

"What do you want to her to do exactly?"

"I'll leave to Amelia to decide what is best." He answered. He took hold of her face, gently and gazed at her in earnest. "Sookie, be extra careful from now on." She raised her hands to his wrists, brushing her thumbs over his skin. "I do not what Nan has planned, but I know it will not be good."

"I promise, I'll be careful." She reassured him. "I'll have Sam put me on lunch shifts so I can be gone just before or after sundown." He nodded.

"I have a new guard coming in tomorrow evening for your night hours and this is not negotiable." He assured her. "Ethan himself has organised for her to watch you."

"I understand." Sookie traced her fingers over his lips. "Whatever you think is best, Eric." He nodded and pressed his mouth to hers. She sighed, running her fingers through his hair. "We'll be ok." She breathed, in between kisses as he wrapped his arms around her.

If only he was so sure.

…

"So, let me get this straight; Eric wants me to strengthen the _already_ strengthened wards around your house?" Amelia clarified as she and Sookie drove back to Sookie's home in the early hours of the morning. The telepath had to strain to hear her over the wind howling through her ears. She had taken Eric's corvette for the drive home, much to her vampire's amusement. And she was loving every second of it. She and Amelia had been whooping and cheering as she sped down the country roads.

Eric was a bad influence on her, even her driving.

"That's the gist of it, yeah." She replied. Amelia huffed, brushing her fringe out of her eyes.

"I've already made it so a vampire who isn't invited in can't even get onto the porch." She complained. "What else can I do to make this house safer?" Sookie smirked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Amelia." She replied. The witch giggled, nodding as they pulled up Sookie's drive.

After parking the car, the two set about taking Sookie things back to her room before Amelia began to think about the wards. Sookie busied herself around the house, cleaning mostly as she had not been in the house for a few days or so, before jumping into the shower. She couldn't help but overhear Amelia's suddenly triumphant mental squeal as she stepped out of the shower. After giving herself a very thorough wash, she began to get ready for her shift at Merlotte's.

After getting into her uniform, tying her hair up and sending a quick text to Eric letting him know that she was finishing just after sundown, Sookie made her way downstairs as Amelia made the finishing touches to the wards.

"So, Miss Broadway, what full-proof plan have you come up with?" She enquired. Amelia chuckled, with a smirk as she lay down her spell book.

"Quite simply, Miss Stackhouse, I have tweaked the wards to work in the same way as a vampire invitation, only it applies to everyone." Sookie frowned and so she went on. "Basically, should you feel threatened by anyone, or if you just don't want them in the house, just say 'I rescind your invitation,'" Amelia giggled as she rocked her weight to her right. "And then you get to watch, with great pleasure I might add, as they are thrown out of the house onto their ass." Sookie grinned at the idea as she thought of how useful this would be.

"Oh, that's brilliant." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'm half-tempted to try it on Pam when she next comes over." Amelia burst out laughing.

"If you do, I want pictures." They both shared a high-five as Sookie picked up her purse.

"Thanks, Amelia. I'll be seeing ya."

"Damn right. We've got have ourselves another girls night, lady." Amelia replied. They had become very good friends since being introduced, Amelia becoming something of Sookie's confidant. Whilst they were not alike in anyway, the two ladies had formed a very close friendship.

"I'll let you know." Sookie stepped out of the door and headed to the corvette and set off for work in high spirits.

She regretted her decision to go back to work almost immediately.

Pulling up in the corvette, she hopped out of the car, put the roof up and locked it. Heading for the door, she walked into the bar. Most of the patron's eyes were on her as she entered, but she ignored them as she always did. They had been like this ever since she had started dating Eric. Of course, there was only one person who would ever confront her about it.

"So, that's a nice car you got there." Sookie rolled her eyes at Arlene's voice as she stepped into Sam's office. She didn't reply, pulling her phone out to check for any messages. "Did your vampire give it you?"

"No, he let me _borrow_ it. And my vampire has a name, so please use it." Sookie put her phone away, not bothering to turn to the other waitress.

"And what exactly did he want in return?" Arlene sneered. "Blood…your soul maybe?"

"I'm not entirely sure how that works. But ok, whatever you say." Sookie answered, scrolling through her messages. Arlene growled.

"Jesus Christ, Sookie Stackhouse, wake up!" She spat. When the other waitress didn't even turn around, she continued. "Don't you see what you're doing is unnatural?"

"Unnatural?" Sookie breathed, putting her phone away. "So, what? Falling in love is unnatural?"

"With a vampire it is! They can't love." Sookie giggled, saucily.

"Oh…they can love, Arlene." She answered. "They can love _really_ well." Arlene's jaw dropped at those words. She curled her lip, shaking her head in disgust.

"What happened to you, Sookie Stackhouse? When did you become such a fucking fangbanger?"

"Oh, around the time I first had Eric Northman in my bed." Sookie answered cheerfully. "Eric's the only vampire for me, so I'm _his _fangbanger." She giggled again. "Anyway, when did you become such a judgemental bitch?" Sookie sniffed and walked past Arlene to clock in and start her shift.

But Arlene wasn't done.

"I never imagined you'd be whoring around with an undead rapist, your Grandmother would be ashamed…" with a movement so fast, Arlene couldn't follow it; Sookie whipped around and seized her by the collar of her shirt. Arlene yelped as she was pinned against the wall, with Sookie glaring at her hatefully.

Sookie sneered, getting right into the older woman's face. She kept her powers in check, not wanting to reveal what she was.

"Insult me all you want, Arlene. Call me a bitch, slut or even a fangbanging whore if you want. But if you insult Eric or his heritage again, I'll smack ya." Sookie leaned in closer, her voice dropping into a menacing drawl. "And if you _ever _mention my Gran again, I will beat the shit outta you." She shoved the redhead back against the wall and stalked

away to start her shift.

Unfortunately, Arlene had set the trend of the night. With the two people she least expected.

After what was a pretty average shift, Jason walked into the bar with a few of his friends from the work-crew. He smiled at Sookie, making a point of sitting down in her section and waving her over. She obliged with a roll of her eyes, but with a grin.

"What can get for ya, Jason?" She asked, in a mock exasperated tone. "Usual…or you gonna have something different?" Jason pouted.

"Sook, you know me by now."

"Lafayette special, with an extra helping of fries and sauce, along with a lot of beer." She sighed, writing it down on her pad. He chuckled as his friends wondered away to the pool table. The only member of the group who really liked Sookie was Hoyt; the others didn't much care for her. Mainly because she didn't respond to their flirting.

Thinking back to Eric's suggestion of moving in with him, Sookie decided she needed to broach the subject with Jason. She went to the bar to get his beer and brought it over to him.

"Jase…could we talk for a sec?" he frowned.

"Sure, what's eating ya, Sook?" she bit her lip, placing his beer down and sitting opposite him.

"It's in regards to Eric." He nodded, folding his arms on the table.

"What's the deal? He treating ya right?" She nodded, quickly.

"Yeah, he treats me like a queen." Jason inclined his head approvingly.

"Good, it's what you deserve." She grinned at that. "So, what's the problem?"

"He…" She took a deep breath. "He's been asking me to move in with him." She waited as the information sank into Jason's head.

"Right." He said slowly. "And…what've you said?"

"I told him, I needed to think about it…"

"Ok…and what're you thinking?" She hesitated. "You're actually thinking about it, ain't ya?" she nodded. "Sook…" he brushed his hand through his blonde locks, sighing.

"Jase…I know it's a bit of a shock but…I'm…" she looked around the bar, seeing the judgemental glares that some of her patrons…and one colleague had pinned on her, "I'm seriously thinking it is time for me to move on."

"Sook, I get that, I really do." Jason answered. "But…I don't know…I'm really not sure about you living with a vamp." She frowned, a little confused.

"I thought you liked Eric." She stated.

"Don't get me wrong, he's good as far a vampire's go." He quickly defended himself. "Definitely a step up from Bill, but…he's still a vampire." He finished.

"But…he's not gonna hurt me, Jase."

"How can you be sure?" She glared at him.

"If I thought he was just with me for my body or blood, I would've left him by now." He nodded.

"Ok, fine but what about work?"

"I'd work at Fangtasia…"

"With yet more vampires." Jason grumbled. "Jeeze, Sook, I dunno. You kinda threw this one on me didn't ya?"

"What's ya baggage, Jase?" She demanded, anger beginning to boil within her. "8 months ago you didn't have a problem with me being with Eric and now you throwing a fit because…"

"He's a vampire, Sook!" She glared at him, her fingers tingling a little bit. "I'm sorry but I ain't comfortable with the idea of my little sister playing house or crypt or whatever with a fucking vampire no matter…" The whole of Merlotte's went deathly quite as the heel of Sookie's hand collided into her brother's forehead. He jerked back with a yelp, smacking the back of his head on the bench behind him. It was clear he didn't know which to nurse first: the back his head, his forehead or his ego.

Everyone's attention was on them. Everyone was watching as Sookie scowled at her brother, her body shaking with indignant rage

_Is Crazy Sookie shacking up with a vampire?_

_I knew it! I knew she was outta her mind!_

_God damn it, Jason! Shoulda kept your big mouth shut! _God bless Sam Merlotte.

_The stupid little fangbanger, she's gonna get herself killed! _Sookie turned her lethal glare to Arlene, who promptly shrank back. But it was the thoughts of the patrons that really got to her. All of them were so narrow-minded, so prejudiced. Condemning her for her choice of lover and the way she went about her life.

But, now she'd had enough. She was done.

"Fuck you, Jason! Just fuck you!" A collective gasp went up in the bar as Sookie snarled out these words. "You're my only living family and so I thought I'd let you know what I was planning on doing. You're my fucking brother! You're supposed to support me, regardless of whether you agree with me or not! Not belittle me in front of the whole community…"

"Now hold on a minute, young lady." Maxine Fortenberry came forward, hands on her plump hips, "I don't know what happened to you, but your grandmother…"

"You shut your fucking mouth about my grandmother, Maxine Fortenberry!" The older woman looked shell-shocked as Sookie's wrath turned to her. "Don't you ever bring her up to me after the way you acted when she passed on! Who are you to lecture me, you short-mind, heartless, miserable old crow?" Maxine stumbled back into a chair in face of Sookie's accusations. "You can't even be happy for your own son when he finds himself a good girlfriend, all you care about is the fact that she's a vampire! You pushed your own son away because he doesn't do what you want! You don't give a damn about anything or anyone, unless it gives you something to gossip about or twist around in other people's minds!"

Maxine looked at those she was about to faint or be sick. Either was fine with Sookie.

"I'm done with this town, done with all of you fucking hypocrites!" Sookie didn't bother to tamper her rage, years of sorrow, resentment and anger were all surging out of her now. She was going to get this out in front of everyone now. "How dare you judge me for what I do in my private life. I will be with whoever-or whatever I want to be with since vampires don't seem to count as people to you, and I don't care what any of you think of me!" The stunned silence continued. The residents of Bon Temps had just grown accustomed to 'Crazy' Sookie taking whatever they gave out. They didn't think she'd ever lash out at them. Boy, were they wrong now.

"You people can all go to hell for all I care!" Sookie yanked off her apron, and threw it right into Arlene's face. "You Arlene Fowler, are the worst of the lot, so easily led astray by the bullshit of a crazy priest whose locked up in prison because a vampire proved him wrong! I pray to God that your children become better people than you ever will be!" Before Arlene could respond, Sookie turned to Sam. "I'm sorry, Sam, I quit, I'm done." Sam could only nod. He knew better than to dissuade her. He completely understood and knew he was not included in the rant she had just had.

Sookie stormed out of the bar, snatching her purse from the office and headed outside. She pulled out her ponytail, shaking her hair free as she pulled out the keys to the corvette. As she reached the driver's seat door, a hand grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around.

"Oh hell no!" Sookie rolled her eyes at Tara, who was glaring at her. "You think I'm just gonna let you…"

"Just leave me alone, Tara!" Sookie snapped, pulling her arm free from Tara's hand. "You don't get to _let_ me do anything!"

"What the fuck has happened to you, Sookie Stackhouse?" Tara demanded, hands on hips. "You would've never gone off like that before you met those damn vampires!"

"Well, maybe it's because those damn vampires make me feel pretty fucking good about myself, Tara Thornton!" Sookie retorted, chucking her purse into the corvette. Tara was pushing her last nerve. "I don't have to worry about being judged because I'm a little bit different!"

"Jesus Christ, they're vampires! They only want you for your gift, you know that!"

"Oh, you're wrong there!" Sookie gave Tara a nasty grin. "You see, those vampires, they actually respect what I can do! Hell, the Queen of Louisiana pays me _lots _of money just to read the thoughts of people who work for her. Vampires treat me a hell of a lot better than the humans here do!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Don't you get it, Tara?" Sookie demanded, angered by first, her brother's lack of support and now, her supposed best friend's being a bitch. "I've could've decided to leave long ago, but I didn't because this is where my family is! But if this is how I'm gonna be treated, than I'm out!" She turned to get in the car but Tara wasn't done.

"I don't even know you anymore!" She sneered. Sookie chuckled, derisively.

"No, you just don't recognise me anymore! You don't like the fact I'm finally happy with what I am, _who _I am and that I'm not taking any shit from anybody!"

"That vampire has messed with your fucking head!" Sookie whirled around and got right into Tara's face.

"Don't you ever accuse Eric of…"

"Of what? Screwing with your mind? Because it sounds to me that he gets off on screwing with your head as a much as your…" Sookie didn't let Tara finish as she lashed out furiously with her fist. Tara let out a startled gasp as Sookie's punch smashed right into her nose, sending her flying to the floor. Sookie felt the bones break under her knuckles and saw the blood staining her skin with a morbid satisfaction. The regular feeding of Eric's blood had made Sookie much stronger than before.

Plus, Pam had taught her to throw an even meaner right hook than Jason.

"You're just as bad as you accuse your mother of being!" She hissed at Tara, who was clutching her broken nose. She wasn't moved by her former, yes _former _best friend's hurt and shocked expression. "You know why people tend to avoid you, Tara? It's because you're a fucking bitch! So much for being my best friend, stay away from me!" With that Sookie more or less, leapt into the car, started the engine and tore out of the car park, leaving Tara lying in the dirt.

When she briefly glanced in the rear-view mirror, she smiled triumphantly as she saw Sam tearing into Tara, having obviously seen the argument. She'd say again, God bless Sam Merlotte.

She couldn't decide what to do, so she just drove. And drove and drove, stewing in her righteous anger, as she passed the swamps and the scenic fields without taking any of it in. It was near dusk when she finally into her drive. Jumping out of the car, she tore into the house and began cleaning whatever she could, hoping it would ease her rage. But it didn't, even as she scrubbed the floors, changed the beds and did her laundry.

But as her anger passed, it was replaced by heartbreak. Her brother and best friend had both, more-or-less, turned on her. Taking in a deep, shuddering breath, Sookie wandered into the living room and sank down in front of the fire.

And then, burst into tears.

The distraught telepath curled up on her side, sobbing and sniffling as her tears soaked the carpet underneath her. She'd never felt so alone and this time, she felt as though she had no one to turn to. Except for one person.

And as the moon began to finally rise above the horizon, she called out one name over and over, knowing full well that he would come to her as soon as he was able.

"Eric! Eric!"

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it...pleaese don't hate! Reviews please guys and girls, will try to get the next chapters out a bit quicker <em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Apologies for the wait guys, i went through a rough period recently and haven't had the mindset to write much._

_Anyway here's chapter 9 for you and chapter 10 is already in the works, should be up sooner this time _

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>"Master," Eric looked up from his work on the desk to see Pam standing in the doorway. He nodded to her and she stepped in. "Ethan has arrived with the guard he has organised. He is waiting in the bar." Eric inclined his head.<p>

"Show them in."

"Yes, Master." He had to chuckle to himself as Pam left his office. Pam usually called him by his name. For her to call him 'master' was a sign that she was in an extremely good mood. Eric made a mental note to thank Jessica for her part in this. Since the two of them had embarked on their relationship, Pam had changed somewhat.

Whilst she was still very much his spoilt child, she was far more agreeable. She didn't make a point of uttering a smart comment when he gave her an order. She was still very lazy, but didn't object as much when he gave an errand to run. Shaking his head, he put all the documents away and waited patiently.

Soon enough, the door to his office opened and Ethan stepped in. Eric's eyes widened at the sight that greeted him when Ethan moved to allow the vampiress following him to enter. Eric had heard rumours of this vampiress, her strength and her experience made her exceptionally lethal and her fighting prowess was equal to his own. Her power however, was much greater.

Thalia was from Greece, or more correctly Ancient Greece. She had encountered some of the greatest Greek heroes in person, Odysseus being one of them and she had seen him 'a couple of times.' She didn't look it but she was extremely dangerous, especially since she was older than him. If Ethan had called Thalia in order to protect Sookie, it meant the threat they faced was greater than he thought.

Eric stood up as Thalia came forward to his desk, dressed in black jeans with a long-grey coat and dark blue blouse. She had tied her hair up in a ponytail and she looked far less threatening than she actually was. She bowed at the waist to him as Ethan stepped forward, hands in his pockets as Eric glanced at him.

"Eric, this is Thalia. Thalia, Eric." Ethan stated as Eric answered the bow with a nod of recognition as Thalia straightened up. "I have already brought her up to speed on the situation so all that is left is to register her into Area 5." Eric nodded as he turned his eyes to the vampiress.

"I assume you will be looking for long term residence." She nodded once as he sat down behind his desk, with her taking the seat in front of him.

"Indeed." Her voice was feminine but raspy, giving it a very sinister edge. "When I heard my charge was bonded the famous Viking Sheriff of Area 5, I assumed I would be needed for an extended period." Eric nodded.

"Yes, even after this threat has passed, I had hoped you would be willing to stay on as Sookie's guard beyond your contract." Thalia turned her eyes to Ethan.

"You did not say his bonded was the telepath that has the vampire society in an uproar." Ethan raised a brow at her words.

"It seems word travels quickly." He muttered in annoyance, "Compton should really learn to stay his tongue." Eric sighed as Thalia chuckled dryly.

"He said very little about her. Edgington however, couldn't contain his excitement at having acquired a telepath. He quickly became the envy of many kingdoms in Europe…" she trailed off when Eric let out a vicious growl.

"Even in death, Russell Edgington is conspiring against me." Ethan hummed as the Viking continued to growl, as Thalia remained quiet.

"His arrogance certainly defies nature." Ethan mused before turning to Eric. "What's done is done, this changes nothing." Eric calmed himself and nodded. "Thalia, you shall be introduced to Sookie at a later date, when she is available." Thalia nodded.

"I will warn you in advance, she can be quite wilful and is very set in her ways." Eric continued with amusement all over his face. "She will fight you on just about everything." Thalia smirked.

"It has been some time since I have met a wilful breather, I look forward to meeting her." Eric nodded. Ethan's eyes suddenly turned to the door and narrowed.

"What is it?" Eric asked the older vampire. Ethan let out a very soft, yet menacing snarl.

"It is Ocella." Eric's fangs ran down as Thalia looked at Ethan for answers. "Remain here for the meeting and you will see." She nodded as Eric sat down. She moved to stand behind him as Ethan moved to the door and opened it.

The surprised and then angered face of Appius Ocella greeted him. He dressed in a flamboyant suit, serving to project his vain personality and his belief that he was above everyone else. Ethan eyed him with disdain, before standing to the side. Ocella stepped in and froze at the sight of Thalia.

"What is she doing here?" He demanded as Ethan closed the door with a click. Eric leant back in his seat as Thalia placed her hands behind her back, giving Ocella an icy look of menace.

"She is here at Ethan's request and mine." He answered. "If you are here about my bonded again Ocella, I will not repeat my answer again. You have been told repeatedly to leave us be." Ocella smirked as he slipped his hands into his jacket pockets.

"I hear she was attacked not long ago." Eric's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Ethan folded his arms.

"And where did you hear that?" Eric snarled. Appius chuckled.

"Word gets round, my grand childe." He glanced between the three vampires smugly before eying the Sheriff. "It would appear she is not as safe here as you once thought."

"The answer is no…"

"My protection would be a great asset…"

"I said no." Appius gave him a sneer that promised terrible things if he did not give in.

"You do realise I can go over your head, Eric." He threatened.

"Not when I am involved." Ethan answered him. "Sookie is under the protection of my maker and now Thalia…" Ocella's eyes turned to the vampiress who was still giving him that same deadly stare. "Besides even you cannot interfere with a bonded couple…human or not."

"I will not…"

"I find it curious that you have chosen now to come forward, Ocella." Eric stood up as he spoke, glaring at his grandsire, "when Nan said more or less the same thing to Selina not two nights ago." Ocella hesitated for just a moment, before composing himself.

"I have no idea what you're talking about it." Eric hummed in derision before leaning forward. "I know nothing of what Nan has planned…"

"Of course not." Thalia finally spoke, coming forward. "But if you intend to try and interfere with a bonded pair Ocella, I will not allow it. You will die first…" His fangs snapped down as she gazed at her evenly.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me." Ocella turned his incredulous gaze to the other two vampires. They gave him nothing but suspicious glares, indicating they would not stop her. With a huffing snarl, Ocella whirled around and dramatically exited the office. Thalia turned to Eric. "This is not the first time?" he shook his head.

"Since Edgington's trial, he has been trying to pry Sookie away from me." Ethan looked thoughtful as Eric spoke. His eyes had a focused edge to them and the wheels in his mind were clearly turning.

"That was far too coincidental for Ocella to arrive now. A week after Sookie's attack and the night after Nan's confrontation with Selina." He stated, looking at Eric as he spoke.

"You believe they have entered some form of alliance?" Eric asked and Ethan nodded. "It stands to reason as both have mentioned Sookie's attack and have seemingly heard of it from an unknown source." He shook his head. "Could we have a leak?"

"Possibly."

"We need to inform Sophie-Anne of this." Thalia finally spoke; she faced Eric as she spoke. "With you permission, Sheriff, I will take the news to her myself." He nodded.

"You have it. I will have Pam call De Castro to ask him from Quinn's services during the day. He would be able to gather information and guard Sookie when we are sleeping."

"No," they both turned to Ethan, "I will make the call myself. Have Pam focus on other matters." Eric nodded as he spoke. "Pam and Jessica will be of more use as the security of Fangtasia, nothing gets by them here." Eric inclined his head in agreement.

"Very well then, I…"

Eric

The Viking froze at the sound of the voice inside his mind. He turned his to the side as if listening to something causing the other two vampires to frown. Thalia tilted her head at him.

"What is it?"

_Eric!_

Sookie!

Eric said nothing as he seized his jacket and tore from the office at top speed. Ethan shook his head at Thalia as she made to follow. She frowned not knowing what was going on.

Eric was answering the call of his bonded.

…

Sookie sat against the sofa, sniffing bitterly as she wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. The events of the evening were still playing in her mind but she was all cried out. The pain however was still as raw and terrible as the moment she had broken down. Everything had fallen apart in her hometown.

For years she had lived as the outsider. 'Crazy' Sookie as she had been labelled, the little sister of Jason Stackhouse, the one who knew things she shouldn't. The other town residents had always spoken about her, always looked down on her because she was different. For years she had let them walk all over her because her Gran had taught her patience and how to turn the other cheek. But it had become too much.

Because of her own brother.

Jason…she felt betrayed by him. Her last remaining human family and he had judged her in front of them entirety of Merlotte's for her choices. Her own brother had judged her instead of supported her, being there for her in her mistakes as well as her triumphs. He had embarrassed her and shot down her choice of lover. Like the towns folk, it seemed Jason looked down on her for her choices.

And Tara.

Sookie could safely she wasn't entirely surprised by Tara's words, though it still hurt a great deal. Tara had been increasingly hostile to Sookie since Mississippi. And Sookie knew why. Unlike her, Tara's choice of vampire lover had been woefully lacking and she had been hurt terribly as a result. Whereas Sookie had everything Tara didn't; wealth, a handsome and powerful lover, a great selection of friends, the list went on. And Tara had finally decided to lash at Sookie due to her own misery, blaming her for everything that had gone wrong. But as far Sookie was concerned their friendship had ended a long time ago, with Pam and Amelia taking Tara's place as her best friends.

But still she felt alone in Bon Temps…she had no-one left in her own home.

Suddenly, her head jerked up as she felt something in the bond. She sprung up to her feet and sprinted towards the door. She ripped it open, just in time to see Eric landing not far from the porch of her home. His hair was ruffled from the high speed he had been flying. She ran out the door as he came up to the steps and launched herself into his arms. He caught her and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, burying her face into his neck. He smelt of rain when he had been flying, which was always comforting.

He flooded the bond with comfort and sent soothing pulses to her as she breathed in his scent and took in the reassurance he was giving her with merely his presence. He stroked her back lovingly as she latched onto him, not moving at all as he carried her back to the steps and sat down. She remained wrapped around him, now completely sat in his lap as he situated himself on the top step. She took a deep breath, already feeling a little better and pulled back so she could look at him.

Eric took her expression in. The red puffy eyes and streaks down her cheeks being a clear indication that she had been crying a great deal. The bond, which they dampened when Sookie was working, was awash with heartbreak but also acceptance. This confused him as he brushed his finger down her cheek.

"You've looked better, Sookie." She snorted a bit, reaching up to wipe her eyes again.

"Thanks Eric." She replied and he chuckled as she let smile a form on her lips. "I didn't think it would work when I called you." He shrugged.

"Our bond continues to surprise me as well." He answered, truthfully. The strength of their bond was a mystery to him. Perhaps it was the very regular blood exchanges they did, he did not know. But, even then, their bond was extremely profound in its power. "Now, why don't you tell me what has you in such a state."

Sookie lowered her head before taking a deep breath and launching into the sordid tale. She told him of her confrontation with Arlene, the surprise argument with Jason, her tirade at the entirety of the town and finally her falling out with Tara. And the whole time, Eric just listened. His hands were on her back, stroking soothingly when the tale began to cause her to cry again.

After she finished, he remained quiet as she laid her head on his shoulder, now sitting beside him. She could feel his anger in the bond, but she did little to try and quell it. She was too hurt and angry herself.

"So I assume this means your bother was not as accepting as we first thought?" Sookie nodded. "I have a feeling it is more to do with his fear for your safety than your relationship with me."

"It doesn't excuse what he said."

"No, but you are his only remaining family. And whilst I would like to knock his head off, reattach it and then knock it off again for his foolish, I understand his feelings on the matter." Sookie was giggling when he finished and she nodded.

"I see your point."

"Arlene is both ignorant and hateful, the less said about her, the better. Tara on the other hand, more than deserves what you gave her." Eric growled and she could feel him fighting his fangs to stay in their pouches. "She is meant to be your most loyal friend but she is not. She has proven time and again just how disloyal she really is; she has turned on you many times. This time is most certainly the worst of them. And she will have done so again." He shook his head in disgust. "She is best left alone. If she blames you for the hardships she endured, even though she brought all of them upon herself, she deserves her misery." Sookie frowned at this.

"That's a bit harsh, Eric." He gave her a pointed look at her instinctive defence of her former friend.

"Do you really think so?" She paused for a long moment, and then sighed.

"No, I don't. But she was my friend…"

"_Was_, Sookie, was. Not anymore." She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation.

"Okay, okay, you've made your point, you big Viking." He smirked at her. "Well, what now?"

"Now, we just enjoy the rest of our evening. Forget all the troubles at Merlotte's." She lowered her head for a moment, thinking. She then raised her eyes back to his, her eyes shining.

"We could do that, or I could start packing." He blinked, looking at her in confusion.

"What?"

"I could start packing." His eyes widened with realisation as her face lit up in a loving smile.

"Are you saying…?"

"I am."

"You're serious."

"Yes."

"What changed your mind?" She reached over and laced her fingers with his, grinning all the while.

"I realised who really loves me, who respects me for me, regardless of my faults or mistakes. I've found friends who listen to what I have to say, even if it's stupid or prideful. And I've found someone who makes me feel beautiful, special and sexy without having to change who I am to do so. Most importantly, I've found my place in the world…and it's with you." He gazed at for a long moment, his eyes glued to her face with wonder.

Then he suddenly lunged forward and crashed his lips to hers. Sookie inhaled sharply, fisting her hands into his hair. She responded in kind, knowing full well her lips were going to be bruised by the end of it. But his reaction told her that she had made the right choice.

Though she knew she would always be happy with Eric, her greatest fear had been leaving her old life behind her. But, having seen the reactions of Tara and Jason in Merlotte's, she had come to terms with the fact her old life had ended a long time ago. Tara had betrayed her over and over and Jason was too self-centred to truly support her as he should. Her life in Bon Temps was toxic and if she had remained there, it would have destroyed her. Her relationship with Eric and her friendships with Pam, Jessica and other vampires had set her free.  
>She knew now, she deserved more, deserved better and now she would get it. Gran would no doubt have been so proud of her. Adele had always said she deserved better than Bon Temps and waitress work, with her gift and her beauty. Gran would be smiling now, seeing her being so comfortable with herself. She always wanted Sookie to be happy, and nothing made her happy than Eric.<p>

"I'm sorry, it took me so long to get my priorities straight…." He cut her of with another quick kiss.

"none of that, love." He answered. "None of that at all." He moved his lips to her neck, and she sighed in pleasure. He growled softly into her neck causing her to shudder. Sookie panted as Eric nibbled light on her throat. "I want to fuck you so much right now." He drawled, his voice husky." She grinned, wanting to give but she knew they still had to talk.

"Down boy." She simpered, pushing him back playfully. "We still got talking to do." He huffed.

"It can wait…" She leaned back for his attempted kiss, grinning all the while.

"Uh, uh, not yet. Talk first." He closed his eyes, willing away his arousal. Sookie bit her lip as he calmed himself, unable to do the same. Damn him!

"Very well, what's on your mind?" She bit her lip, looking down and fiddling with her shirt for a moment.

"I'm afraid, I'm gonna need a new job." He frowned, tilting his head inquisitively.

"Was Merlotte in on this as well?" She shook her head.

"No, no. But I quit Merlotte's after tearing into everyone. So, I need to find somewhere to work…" She looked up at him, teasingly. "Does Fangtasia have any vacancies?" He grinned at her.

"I'm sure I could find something for you to entertain yourself with."

"Other than you."

"You're no fun." She swatted at him with a grin, before standing up and looking out over the scenery. He stood up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "What's on your mind?" She sighed, shaking her head.

"Nothing, it's just going to be my last night here, I've realised." He smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Her breath hitched a tiny bit as his hands slid up her stomach to her breasts.

"Then, let us make it a night to remember." She sighed, leaning her head back onto his shoulder as he kneaded her breasts through her shirt, squeezing and rubbing.

"Yes…" she breathed, as he nibbled just under her ear, causing her thighs to rub together. "Let's…" he smiled, adding his tongue to his little nibbles as she whimpered and sighed under his ministrations. She could feel his hardness through his jeans and began to grind her ass him, causing him to groan in her ear.

"Sookie…" he breathed, as she shimmied against him. "Remind me, did you say you had left Merlotte's?" she hummed against him.

"Uh, huh." He grinned, realising she wasn't catching on to his game. He trailed his hands up her front.

"So, will you be needing this anytime in the future?" She ground against him a little more, her hands dropped to his hips as she writhed against him, like a dancer.

"I don't think so no…" that was all he needed.

A loud rip echoed around them as Eric tore the Merlotte's shirt down the middle, exposing her white lace bra. Sookie began gasping, her eyes wide at his actions as she turned her head to look at him. The expression of pure, animalistic desire on his features, caused dampness to pool between her thighs. She continued to gasp as he yanked the ruined shirt down her arms and dragged her to him.

She met his lips with a loud moan of wanting, his dominant actions having provoked her savage desire for him.

He backed her up until she was against the porch to the steps, kissing ferociously as his hands moved down to her shorts. Suddenly, he heard something off in the distance and his head snapped up, looking to the side. Sookie whined in distress as he scanned the surrounding area, depriving her of his attention. She reached up and began biting his neck, knowing it would be the best way to get his focus back on her.

He continued to watch the surrounding for a few moments, before turning back to his lover. Pushing her back a little, he reached around to the back of her shorts. Another rip sounded around them as he tore them open from back to front, dropping the ruined garment onto the rags that had been her shirt, leaving her in her white, lacy lingerie. His hands dropped to her bare buttocks, squeezing and groping, causing Sookie to give out a sultry moan.

He lifted her up, hands holding her firmly by her ass, as their lips crashed together again. Eric cast a final glance out into the tree line knowing there was someone out there, as Sookie began unbuttoning his shirt, scratching her nails down his chest. With a grunt of approval, Eric turned and carried his lover into her house.

He stumbled across the threshold and Sookie let out a lusty giggle, still raking her nails down his torso as he kicked the door shut behind them.

* * *

><p><em>There you go guys, like? Not like? let me know. Next chapter will contain lemons, forwarning haha <em>


End file.
